Don't Call Me Babe
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: Aria Monet is the new girl. With the powers of a beginner Earth Priestess, how will she fit in to the gang and their crazy adventures? And, what will become of the growing attraction between her and Benny? Benny/OC, minor cussing and sexual themes. Starts off in episode two of TV show after chapter one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is my first MBAV fic, but I LOOVE Benny! Who doesn't, right? If you've read my Wizards of Waverly Place fic, then thank you for coming and reading this! Now, I already have this story finished, so I will be updating weekly, every Friday. Yay! I look forward to your reviews! (They make me happy!) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE. OR ATTICUS MITCHELL. Yet...**

* * *

My first day at my new school in some town in Canada called Whitechapel. I stopped in front of the entrance and let out a breath. '_Alright, Aria, you can do this._' I opened the door and walked in. Students flurried around me, talking, walking to class, and standing at their lockers. I was able to find the front office and get my schedule. "Have a wonderful first day, dear!" The nice old secretary called as I walked out the door. I managed to find my locker, where two nerdy (but kind of cute) guys were talking to a pretty girl nearby. She looked older, so I assumed she was an upperclassman. I opened my locker with little difficulty and was putting my books away when a blonde kid randomly appeared next to me.

"Hey, hotness! You must be new here. I'm Rory, but you can call me R-dog, R-man, the Rorster… or Batman!" I suppressed the urge to giggle at his eccentric-ness. "So what's your name, sweetness?" He asked.

"Aria, Aria Monet." I smiled. He was funny, like a little puppy, begging to be paid attention to and played with.

"Aria, short for angel, perhaps?" He was pulled away by the two nerdy boys by my locker.

"Sorry about him, he's- Whoa." The taller one looked me over with a smile. "Well, hello beautiful." He leaned against my locker with a wink. "I don't believe I've seen such a pretty face around here before."

"Oh shut up Benny." The pretty girl who was talking to the boys said. She pushed past the tall boy and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about them, they're… well, incredibly-"

"Handsome?" The tall brunette interjected.

"Awesome?" The shorter blonde added.

"Stupid." She finished. I laughed, and she stuck out her hand. "I'm Sarah, nice to meet you."

"Aria, same." Sarah was my height, with dark tan skin, long dark hair, huge eyes, and a thin body with a huge chest.

"You've already met Benny and Rory." She gestured to the tall brunette, Benny, and the small blonde, Rory.

"I'm Ethan." The other brunette boy said. I shook his hand as well, but he froze, holding my hand without moving it.

His body relaxed and he looked at me strangely. "Uh, ha ha, um, we have to get to class." He grabbed Sarah and Benny and pulled them away. Rory stayed, smiling at me, until Ethan yelled out "Rory!" and the blonde turned to catch up with them, calling back to me "Later, sweetness!"

"Huh." I said to myself as I watched them walk away, conversing with each other. They seemed suspicious. I shut my locker and looked at my schedule. "Now… where do I find room 223A?"

* * *

**-Benny P.O.V.-**

Oh my god. That girl was incredible. She said her name was Aria Monet. She was so hot, with a short body like Sarah, but a smaller, more proportionate chest. She had long, two-toned hair, white-blonde underneath and light brown on top, lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes. She was like walking perfection! I had been putting the moves on her when I was rudely pulled away from the future Mrs. Benny Weir by Sarah. When Ethan shook her hand, I could tell that he was having a vision. That meant this babe-o-licious girl was going to be in trouble! Or cause trouble for us. Ethan snapped out of his haze and hastily said goodbye, pulling us away. I looked over my shoulder at the babe one last time.

"Guys, I had a vision." Ethan said.

"What now?" Sarah whined.

"That girl… she's like Benny."

"What?!" Sarah, Rory and I asked simultaneously.

"I saw it in my vision! She was helping benny do a spell."

"She's perfect!" I cried.

"What exactly were they doing? What should we look out for?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno." Ethan shook his head "I guess just keep an eye out for anything strange."

"Strange? In this town? No…" I said sarcastically.

We all chuckled to ourselves and walked our separate ways to class.

I walked into my first period and immediately went to my seat. However, there was a wonderful surprise in my seat when I got there. "Well hello there, beautiful"

Aria looked up and smiled at me. "Hello handsome. Or is it Benny?" She chuckled lightly.

I flicked my hair back "Names Benny." I leaned closer to her, propping my hands on the desk. "But you can call me handsome any time you'd like."

"Is that a promise?" She said, smirking, staring me right in the eyes.

I gulped. Girls never flirted back with me. "Uh, uh, uh, you're in my seat." I stammered.

"Oh! I'm sor-" She stood up fast and knocked her head against my forehead. In unison, we grabbed at our heads and cried "Ow!"

Then Aria's purse fell off the desk and spilled most of its contents on the floor around us.

She squeaked and we both went down to retrieve her things, me apologizing, and her saying "Oh, god!" But before we reached the floor, we bumped into each other again, this time we managed to fall over and entangle our limbs together.

"Oh man, we're just accident-prone around each other, aren't we?" She giggled.

I nodded, secretly freaking about how close together we were. I was leaning back on the floor, and she was kneeling in between my legs pressed against my chest, her arms between mine. "Yeah. Heh, heh…."

She got off me and we gathered her stuff up and put it back in her bag.

"Thanks." She smiled "I'm going to go find a new seat. It's nice talking to you. Maybe I can sit with you and your friends at lunch?"

"Yeah, definitely." I nodded.

"Awesome! See you later, Benny." She waved, walking away.

"Bye Aria…" I said breathlessly. She was beautiful. I couldn't pay attention at all for the rest of class. I couldn't concentrate on the work! Aria didn't seem to have any trouble though, I noticed. Maybe she didn't feel anything?

* * *

I walked into my house after school to find my grandma talking and smiling with… _Aria_? "Heeyy grandma… what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

Aria looked over and her eyes widened in surprise. "Benny! Hi!" She greeted with a smile.

"Hi Aria… What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Aria and I were just chatting about spells. She's an Earth Priestess too." Grandma said.

"Cool! I guess Ethan's vision was right after all!" I smiled.

"Ethan's… vision?" Aria looked confused.

"You didn't get to that part?" I asked grandma. She shrugged, and I continued. "Ethan is a seer, and Sarah, Rory, and Erica- you haven't met her yet – are vampires."

"Sweet! I wondered why Ethan was so weird this morning when I shook his hand, but I didn't expect Sarah and Rory to be vampires!" She said.

"Well Sarah is just a fledgling. So uh, what are you doing here?" I tried again.

"Your grandma invited me over to talk about you, actually." She stood up and walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my back. Smiling up at me she sweetly said "I am going to be watch over you all and make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

"Us, trouble? Noo…" I waved it off and smirked down at the short girl "I'd like to get in some trouble with you." I said, my voice low.

"Oh, really?" She smirked back, voice low as well.

"If you two are done flirting…" Grandma cut in.

Aria stepped away from me. "See you tomorrow, Benny. Bye Mrs. Weir! We simply must chat again soon!" She gave a two fingered salute and left.

"She's perfect." I sighed after her, watching her leave.

"Don't get distracted, Benny." Grandma whacked me over the head "You have to practice spells young man." She dragged me away.

* * *

**-Aria's P.O.V.-**

That Friday, I was invited to Ethan's house to hang out with them all, so I could get to know them. Benny and I were already pretty close, and so were Rory and I. So now I just had to win over Ethan, Sarah, and Erica! I learned that Sarah is Ethan and his little sister's babysitter, and she babysits every Friday night until around 10 when Ethan's parents get back from their date.

Walking up to the door, I rang the doorbell. A woman, probably Ethan's mother, opened the door. "Hello." She greeted with a smile "Can I help you?"

"Um, is Ethan home?" I asked hesitantly, hoping I was at the right house.

"Yes he is. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Aria."

She turned back and called inside "Ethan! Your friend Aria is here!"

There was a scuffle inside, and then Benny popped in the doorway, followed by Ethan and Rory. "Aria!" Benny and Rory cried happily. Ethan said hello more modestly.

I laughed "Hey guys!" and stepped inside.

Inside, Ethan's home was rather nice. Just in front of the door was a set of stairs going up, to the left was a living room, and further inside there was a dining room and a kitchen. In the living room sat Sarah with a small girl. Ethan's sister?

The little girl popped up and ran over to greet me. "Hi, I'm Jane."

"Hello Jane, I'm Aria." I smiled down at her.

"Do you like Dance Dance Revolution?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a fun game." I nodded.

"Perfect!" Jane smiled "Let's play!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the game mat on the floor.

"Jane, let her go. We were going to hang out with her." Ethan said, coming over to separate me and Jane.

"When did you get so popular? I thought Benny and Rory were your only friends… now you have girl friends!" The little girl remarked, annoyed.

I snorted, hiding my laugh behind my hand, and Ethan made a noise of indignation. "Jane!" He whined.

"We're off, now you kids behave!" A male voice said from the door. "Wait, I don't know you."

I turned to see an older guy standing with Ethan's mom. He must be Ethan's dad. I gave him my best smile and walked to him, my hand out. "Hello, I'm Aria Monet. I've just moved here."

He shook my hand "Nice to meet you, Aria. I'm Ethan's dad. Sorry to greet and dash, but I do believe we have a date." He smiled at his wife "Bye, kids!"

I turned back to Ethan, Sarah, Rory, Jane, and Benny. "So, are we going to party or what?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Party!" Benny and Rory whooped.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I, personally, don't really like the ending, but I wasn't fully sure on how to end it? You know? Yeah. Review pretty pretty please! Good (or long) reviews get SHOUT OUTS~ I love doing shout outs... I'll tell you all more about my plans for this series in the next couple of chapters. The next chapters follow the episodes, after episode one. **

**Bye bye for now, see you guys next week! (I hope!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So, I know I promised to update yesterday, and I was super mad at myself for not updating! But I wasn't able to finish typing it out. I had a SUPER busy week! I had rehearsals for my school's play, my brother's 19th birthday, and an essay to type at the very last minute! Ugh. But, here it is, finished!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own MBAV, nor do I own Atticus Mitchell /3 **

* * *

Walking through school the next week was easier since I mostly knew where to go. That was thanks to my four awesome new friends. Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Sarah and I became pretty close. Erica still seemed cold towards me. I guess having paranormal powers, or being a paranormal creature, make you pretty close. I spotted Sarah and Erica talking at their lockers, and Sarah looked pretty worried. Walking up to them, I heard Sarah exclaim "Cheerleaders are not normal! They're more evil than us, and we're vampires!" I looked around them to spot the cheerleading sign-up table. Huh. Bitchy cheerleaders, how cliché.

"Sarah, you know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader, and now that I'm really hot, I can be. Besides," Erica looked over at the table with a devilish grin "They've been telling me to 'bite them' for years." She brought out her fangs and winked.

"What's up?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Erica wants to join cheerleading." Sarah said to me. To Erica, she said "And I don't think that's what they had in mind."

"Aww, come on, who's going to miss just one?" Erica simpered.

"I will!" Benny's voice cried out behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him walking up with Ethan.

"Yeah! You can't deprive this poor nerd of his lecherous thoughts about cheerleaders!" I teased, wrapping an arm around Benny's shoulders, laughing as Erica walked away with a shudder.

"Isn't this kinda like letting Magneto join the X-Men?" Ethan asked.

At Sarah's blank look, I explained "Like a fox-in-the-henhouse thing."

Sarah shook her head, exasperated "If you have any ideas on how to stop her, I'm all ears."

The two boys looked pointedly at the cheerleading booth. Sarah turned slowly to look in horror. "You could join too!" Benny said, the laughter he was trying to conceal in his voice was obvious.

"Oh god, this won't end well…" I murmured.

"No, no, no, no, no! There has to be another way!" Sarah explained. The boys began to pretend to shake pom-poms.

* * *

"Hey, I think we look cute." I said to Sarah, looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, turning around to inspect my bottom. "Plus, check out my butt."

"We look ridiculous!" Sarah retorted.

I pouted at her in the mirror "Come on, we better get to practice.

Sarah and I walked out of the girl's bathroom in the red and black uniforms. "Oh, cowabunga!" Benny laughed, observing us.

"Don't say anything!" Sarah warned.

"You look… peppy!" Benny chuckled.

"Look, somebody needs to make sure that Erica doesn't do any _sampling, _and Aria and I are the only ones can squeeze into these things." Sarah gestured down at her uniform.

The head cheerleader, Stephanie, called from the gym "Let's see what you've got, girls."

Walking towards the gym, I heard Benny breathe "God bless cheerleaders." I stopped, and bumped him with my hip.

"Hey, remember who you keep your eyes on…" I said quietly.

Benny smirked, and leaned down, keeping a hold on my arm "Don't worry, you look hot." He released my arm and I walked into the gym, a stupid grin on my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sarah asked as we started stretching.

"Benny said I look hot." I giggled.

"Do you _like _him?" Sarah asked with slight disgust in her voice.

"Maybe." I looked to the two geeky boys conversing outside "It's still being considered.

* * *

I stared in hilarious horror as Ethan and Benny stood awkwardly in the gym, in girl wigs and cheerleading uniforms. Somehow, they tried out and actually made it onto the squad. We were practicing cheers and Stephanie turned towards the two after we finished. "Uh, Betty, Veronica, would you two care to join us?"

"Oh, we care!" Benny said in a girly voice. Ethan giggled girlishly and they pranced over.

"Now form up girls." We made a circle around Stephanie. "I wanna hear you shout." We put our poms in a stack in the middle of our group. "We're devil girls and we'll knock you out!" We chanted, throwing our poms back. "Alright, now hit the showers. Some of you new recruits are _rank_." Stephanie said, wrinkling her nose. A few girls giggled, and we went into the locker room.

Inside, Sarah stopped me. "They'll be here soon, just wait." And only a few moments later, the door opened to our new friends, Betty and Veronica.

"Oh, excuse me." Benny flustered, putting on a girly voice. "I just wanted to fix my hair, the humidity makes it-"

"Please, stop. Save the act for your idiot friends." Sarah cut him off "I can't believe-"

"No, listen, listen! You can't tell anyone." Ethan jumped in "I just had a terrible vision!"

"Ditto!" Sarah and I said together, looking the boys up and down. "I'm going to have to wash my eyes out with soap." I cringed.

"Look, I can handle Erica." Sarah said "Just go practice your cheers and have a cold shower." She turned to go to the showers. I turned to grab my bag.

Benny smiled "Well, if you insist."

"At _HOME!_" Sarah and I cried. I grabbed my bag and pushed the boys out.

"I'm watching you." I hissed playfully.

"What, not going to join the showering ladies?" Benny asked, smirking, as we walked to the boys locker room. Ethan rolled his eyes and walked into the locker room to avoid our flirting. Before Benny could walk through the door, I ran my hand through his hair, and down to his chest. "Bye Benny." I said breathily, watching him watch me with shocked eyes clouded with a hint of lust and something… deeper. I felt his heart thump erratically against my hand before I let go and sauntered off.

"Yeah, I like him." I said to myself, peeking over my shoulder. Benny still stared after me in a daze. I giggled and continued home.

* * *

In the lunch line with Benny and Ethan, I watched as they seriously discussed the cheer routines. It was ridiculous. Then Rory came up. "Whassup! My main men!" Rory yelled, taking off the red Devil mascot head. "And fair maiden." He smiled at me. I smiled back. Rory was too cute!

"Rory, you're the mascot?" Ethan asked.

"'Course. Best way to hang with all the hot cheerleading chicks." He gave me another smile before looking back at the guys. "And there's this one blonde hottie McLovely, names Betty. _So _into me." He smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, I doubt that dude." Benny wrinkled his nose.

I elbowed him in his side. "Don't ruin his dreams!" I whispered

"What about Veronica?" Ethan asked smugly.

Rory shrugged "Meh, she's okay."

Ethan's smile dropped "Just okay?"

"Her legs are kinda bandy." Rory's nose scrunched up, and Benny and I burst out laughing "But Betty…" Rory continued, unsheathing his fangs "I just wanna sink my fangs-"

"Yeah, we get it…" Benny cut him off in disgust. I giggled quietly at his side.

Sarah came up to us as the cheerleaders passed by. "Ugh, hanging out with those girls make me want to stake myself in the heart!" then Erica came up and dragged her away. Sarah latched on to my arm and pulled me with them. Benny cheekily wiggled his fingers goodbye as I squeaked out an "Help me!"

* * *

After practice, I stayed behind with the boys. "We're forces of nature, that's what makes us stars." Benny practiced the cheer "You know, something about that cheer, just makes me feel all tingly inside."

"Uh-huh!" I nodded in agreement, linking my arm through his.

"It's great, isn't it?" He asked me, and I smiled up at him.

"Are you sure it's our new cheers and not your new boyfriend?" Ethan smirked, nodding towards Rory who was making his way over.

"Well, hello there, my Beelze-babe.*" Rory greeted .

Ethan and I laughed, and Benny said in his girly voice "Sweetie, stop..." In his normal voice he quietly said "stop." and walked away.

I hurried after him, making up an excuse for Rory "Hey, we're just gonna go, uh, shower up! Yeah, don't wanna be all smelly, right?" I faked a laugh "See ya!"

"Are we really gonna shower?" Benny asked hopefully.

"No." I shook my head.

"Fine." He pouted "Wanna come over to Ethan's after school and hang out?"

"Sure, but make sure you shower first!" I smiled, pinching his arm lightly.

He smirked down at me "Only if you join me."

"I just might." I teased, and we laughed and continued on our way home.

* * *

Home was a luxury lately. Cheerleading has kept me so busy, I've been either at practice, or with someone practicing. I'm surprised I've been able to get any homework done! I sighed and rubbed my eyes under my glasses, and then my phone vibrated against my leg. It was a text from Benny: _**Cheer sleepover at Ethan's… You're needed! See you there ;D**_

Ugh! I groaned, flopping back onto my bed. I just got out of that god-forsaken uniform! It's fun to be a cheerleader at first, until you wear the uniform every day! I was going to take a shower too! I put the uniform back on anyways and grabbed a pillow from my bed. I hopped down the stairs and found my mom in the kitchen. "Mom, there's a cheerleading sleepover tonight. Can I go?"

"Sure, sweetie. Where's it at?"

Crap. "Uh, it's at Sarah's." I lied.

"I like her!" My mom smiled "Sleeping bags are in the laundry room!"

I searched the laundry room for my sleeping bag. I didn't understand how it could be so hard to find, it was half-pink, half-green, with white polka dots! I finally unearthed it under a pile of unused bed sheets. "Woot!" I cheered to myself.

I was about to race out the door when my mom called out "Aria! Did you pack a change of clothes?" I froze with my hand on the doorknob. I hadn't packed a thing.

As I trudged past her, I dejectedly said "No… Thanks for reminding me." She laughed as I walked up the stairs. I quickly chose out a cute pair of pajamas that I knew Benny would like, and some comfortable, but still cute, clothes for tomorrow. I hid my glasses, deciding to risk walking around a blurry world. I wasn't going to face the wrath of Stephanie just for wearing glasses. I went back downstairs, yelling to my mom "Bye mom! See you tomorrow!" and ran out the door. I speed-walked the two streets separating Ethan's house and mine, and was there in minutes. I rang the doorbell and it was answered by an overly-peppy Sarah.

"Hey Aria!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey… Sarah?" I said, confused.

"Oh my gosh, we are going to have so much fun! Come on!" She pulled me to the living room, where the other cheerleaders gathered, and sat me down next to her.

Ethan and Benny walked in then, probably from upstairs, dressed as Betty and Veronica. "Oh, there you are!" Stephanie acknowledged them, strangely sweet "Don't be shy girls, join the fun! The spirit squad is now in session. Sarah grabbed my hand and dragged me over to them.

"Hey gals!" She gasped "Nice hair! Oh my gosh, cheerleading sleepovers are so fun! Aren't they, Aria?"

"Uh, yeah, totally." I smiled awkwardly.

"Later on, we're gonna give each other mani-pedi's!" Sarah squealed.

"Make sundaes, and do each other's hair!" Benny added in his girl voice, far too happy around all the cheerleaders.

"Benny!" Ethan hissed, elbowing him in the side. But Sarah just smiled wider.

"Yes! We need sundaes, now!" She grabbed Benny's hands and jumped with him.

"Sarah, what are you doing? You know Stephanie's a witch, right?" Ethan whispered.

Sarah let go of Benny and looked at Ethan. "Okay, I know she seems like a witch 'cause she acts like a witch, but she's actually really sweet!"

"You know, as long as you're not ugly." I scoffed, crossing my arms and leaning against Benny.

"Exactly!" Sarah squealed, and then pranced off back to her seat.

"She was like that when I got here." I sighed.

"I think Sarah's under Stephanie's spell." Ethan said "She's acting like a total… girl!"

"Yeah." Benny nodded "You and I on the other hand…"

"Point taken."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Suddenly Sarah hopped up onto the coffee table, clutching a pillow, and yelled "Pillow fight!" All the girls grabbed pillows and started to hit each other with them. I looked at the boys, and the dreaminess on their face was abundant. Boys and their girl-pillow-fight fantasies.

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" Benny asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, I don't know, evil cheerleaders?" I said sarcastically, jealous of all the attention he was giving to the cheerleaders.

"Yeah, the whole school might die tomorrow if we don't stop the cheerleaders." Ethan answered in the same breathless tone as Benny.

"Tomorrow is hours away…" Benny said.

"This is literally the coolest moment of my life." Ethan said.

"That's kind of sad." I remarked.

They ignored me "You thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?" Benny asked.

"Pillow fight!" They giggled like girls and ran towards the cheerleaders, grabbing pillows and joining the fight. I sighed and shook my head, but grabbed a pillow nonetheless and joined in.

* * *

Later on, after all the cheerleaders left to sleep at Stephanie's (She had more makeup available for tomorrow's pep rally) I trudged upstairs with the boys. We were all tired. "Are you sure it's okay if I stay over?" I asked Ethan.

"Yeah, my parents won't care." He answered with a yawn.

I hesitated before asking my next question "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead." He said sleepily "First door on the right."

I smiled "Thanks." We kept walking.

"No problem." Both Ethan and Benny froze as I continued on, their brains registering what just happened.

I smirked, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. "Sleep tight, boys." I winked and shut the door behind me.

All I did was wash my hair, using Ethan's moms shampoo and conditioner. I almost used Ethan's Star Wars shampoo, but I didn't want my hair to smell like 'The Death Star', the scent labeled on the bottle. I towel dried my hair until it was a little damp and put it into a ponytail. I put on my pajamas, a black tank top with the yellow batman insignia on it, and matching shorts. I walked out of the steamy bathroom with my glasses on, bag in hand, and ran into Benny who was walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Aria, you wear glasses?"

"Yeah, I just wear contacts at school."

He smiled, looking me up and down "Batman. That's hot."

"Thanks baby." I cooed, "Where you going?"

"Downstairs. I wanted some water."

"Mind if I join you?"

"After you, milady." He bowed and put his arm out forward. I quietly set my stuff down in Ethan's room. He was already fast asleep, the cutie, then Benny and I ventured down to the kitchen.

Benny set a cup of water down on the counter in front of me "One cup of water." He smiled.

"Thank you, whatever would I do without you?" I questioned jokingly, smiling back at him. We joked and drank our water, then headed back upstairs.

"Well, there isn't much room, but just put your sleeping bag anywhere. He doesn't care." Benny gestured to Ethan.

I smirked, an idea forming. "Then how about," I unzipped my sleeping bag all the way open and laid it half on top of Benny's already opened sleeping bag "We put ours together and save space?" I sat down on my sleeping bag, placing my pillow at one end, and smiled up at Benny.

I could see him visibly gulp "Okay." His voice cracked. He put a blanket down and got under it next to me. I stretched out underneath it and snuggled into the blanket, inching closer to Benny.

"'Night." I whispered

"'Night."

* * *

The next morning I woke up really warm, to Ethan sleepily calling out "Benny, Aria, wake up." and the thump of a pillow hitting something. I moaned sleepily, and felt the warmth behind me move. Something around my waist tightened, and my eyes shot open. A pair of arms were wrapped around my waist, _Benny's _arms, and he nuzzled his face into my back, mumbling "What?" to Ethan. Holy crap, we ended up spooning in the middle of the night! He seemed to realize it too, and released me, backing away.

"Dude!" Benny suddenly cried out, "You've got stuff all over your face!" I sat up, looking over at Ethan. He did have girly stickers on his face.

"What the?" Ethan said, alarmed "Your nails are red!" He pointed at Benny.

"Yours are pink!" Benny cried back "I feel so violated!"

"Those cheerleaders must be stopped. Who knows what they'll paint pink next!" Ethan said.

"Oh, the horror." I said sarcastically, putting on my glasses. Ethan and Benny got up and went to Ethan's desk. Benny opened up his spell book and flipped through the pages. I got up as well and stood behind them.

"Okay, lots of these old spells channel energy with the five points of the star." Benny said.

"One for each of the elements." I said, nodding.

"Wait, Stephanie said she needed five cheerleaders. She's using our formation to sap human spirits!" Ethan realized.

"Pentagrams are never good." I shook my head.

"Let's hope a reversal spell will be good enough to block the flow of energy." Benny said.

A knock came at the door and we all turned to look at the door. Ethan and Benny rushed to get their wigs off and pull the stickers off Ethan's face.

"Ha, ha, come in!" Ethan called. The door opened to Benny's grandma.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Benny asked.

"I promised Jane some strength potion, but I wanted to give you these." She produced three old pom-poms from her purse and handed them to us.

"Pom-poms?" Benny asked confused.

"Protection wands," She corrected "For the big rally today. You think I didn't hear those cheerleaders last night? Don't be fooled, boys. Underneath those short skirts and pigtails lies some serious black magic at work. Of course, not all cheerleaders are bad." She smiled, patting my head and pulled out an old school yearbook "Back in my day, I had the highest kick on the squad." She opened up the yearbook and set it down on the deal "There was one girl who was desperate to be on the squad. She was consumed with bitterness. Wonder what ever happened to her?" She smiled "You kids better get ready, you have a big day!" She walked out.

"Bye grandma." Benny said.

"Thanks." Ethan and I said. Ethan picked up the book and I sprawled out in Benny's lap.

"I'm tired." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head down on his shoulder.

"Wow." Ethan laughed.

"What?" Benny and I asked.

"You're grandma was hot." He grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Are you trying to ruin the word 'hot' for me forever?!" Benny exclaimed, disgusted.

Ethan's expression turned serious "Guys, look at this." He turned the book our way. I sat up from my spot leaning against Benny to look at the book.

"I don't want to know how hot she was, okay!" Benny snapped.

"No, Benny, look!" I pointed at the picture.

"It's…" Ethan began

"Stephanie?!" Benny finished.

Ethan looked over at us suspiciously "Were you guys canoodling last night?"

"Is now really the time?" I squeaked. Benny chuckled under me, his chest rumbling against my back.

* * *

I was getting ready for the pep rally in the girl's locker room. I adjusted my ponytail when Sarah came bounding up to me, a bundle of peppy happiness. "Are you excited for the pep rally?" She asked.

"Yep, totally." I said blankly as I switched to applying lip gloss. "Hey, do you think Benny likes cherry flavored lip gloss? Or maybe one of those soda flavored lip gloss?"

"I don't know what Benny likes!" She giggled "Why don't you ask him!" She smiled, hopping in place.

I rolled my eyes, "You're no help. Let's go, frogger." I said, pulling the still hopping girl out the door.

All the cheerleaders ran into the gym, cheering and waving our poms. We got into formation and started our cheer: "The moment has come, this is it. Our finest hour, no stopping us now. You can't resist our power! We're forces of nature, that's what makes us stars! We may look like girls, but that's not all we are!"

We got into the star formation and started a Latin incantation.

"Give up now, 'cause you're gonna be beat. We are out for power and in for defeat!"

"Now guys! Now?" Ethan hissed. We started our reversal spell.

Our second way through Stephanie turned and snapped "Back off geeks! I've been waiting fifty years to bring this school down and no one is going to stop me now!" She continued her chant and her eyes glowed pink. She looked over at the doors and they slammed shut, closing off all exits. The lights went out and the pentagram began to glow different colors. Stephanie floated up and continued to chant. The students in the stand slumped over and I watched their souls rise up from their bodies and swirl over to us, circling the pentagram.

"Ethan, I don't think it's working." Benny said worriedly.

"Maybe we're saying it wrong!" I cried.

"Step out of the pentagram!" Ethan suggested. We tried to move our feet, but they wouldn't budge.

"I can't!" Benny exclaimed "I'm stuck!"

"Me too!" I declared.

"Push grandma's pom-poms closer to Sarah!" Ethan ordered. Sarah was in between them. The girls continued chanting and Ethan and Benny were finally able to reach Sarah and break the spell from her. "Sarah, Sarah!" Ethan called.

She looked around frantically "What happened? What's going on?"

"Stephanie's a witch! She's sucking the souls out of the whole student body!" Ethan informed her.

"Get back in formation!" Stephanie barked "The cheer must be completed!"

"Here's a new cheer for you!" Sarah yelled, grabbing Ethan and Benny, who grabbed me "Give me an Ow!" She yanked us out of the pentagram. Stephanie cried out "Ow!" as she hit the floor. The rest of the cheerleaders fell to the floor as well.

"Booyah!" Benny cheered.

"Nice!" Ethan said.

I hugged Sarah as tight as I could and whined "I missed you!" The lights turned back on and all the students awoke and sat up, then started leaving.

"Sweet!" We looked over to see Erica staring hungrily at the cheerleaders "It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet!" We gave her a 'Really?' look. "What?" She defended herself "It's not like anyone's gonna miss her, she's a total-"

The cheerleaders woke up, sitting up and looking around "She's old!" They cried, looking at the old lady, Stephanie "EW!" The two girls cried, scooting away.

The old lady pointed at Benny's grandma, who appeared out of nowhere, and yelled "You! You ruined everything!"

"Poor Stephanie." Benny's grandma pitied "I remember how mean folks were to you back then." She turned to walk away.

Stephanie yelled out, a knife materializing in her hand. Benny's grandma turned back around and shot a spell at her, draining Stephanie of her powers. "What I forgot was just how much you deserved it."

"Three cheers for grandma!" Sarah smiled.

Benny, Ethan and I whoo'ed. "I am so done with cheerleading." Ethan said, throwing down his poms. Sarah and Benny threw down their poms with an "Agreed."

They looked at me pointedly. "But, it's so, so…" I looked at their faces "Fine. Agreed." I sighed, throwing down my pom-poms as well.

"Smart kids." Benny's grandma said "All the jumping around is fun, but all you're left with is saggy pom-poms."

My eye twitched, grossed out, and we all just walked away.

* * *

I walked up to Ethan and Benny at lunch with my arm wrapped around Rory's shoulder in comfort. "Hey Rory, Aria." Greeted Ethan. "Sorry to hear your girlfriend moved away."

"But, I did bump into her and she asked me to give you this." Benny handed him a pink letter. Rory took it and opened it, reading it. As her read, he smiled and started to float up. We grabbed him and tried to bring him back to the ground. Rory just smiled blissfully and walked away.

"That was sweet." I smiled, poking Benny's side.

"Yeah, I guess. I just couldn't stand seeing the poor guy so miserable."

"Well, I thought it was very nice." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist in a hug and leaning up, kissing his cheek. "Bye bye." I smiled, walking away.

I still heard Ethan cry out happily "Dude!" and the clap of a high-five.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I hope you did :) Thank you all so much for the favorites and follows, and a special thank you to the two people who reviewed! I DO LOVE REVIEWS, GUYS! They make me feel loved :3 I can not believe how many people are reading this from so many different countries! I love that I'm reaching all of you! So, while I was typing this, I was actually watching part one and two of the season 2 finale. I'm really thinking of writing a fic for Rory and an OC starting in season 2. Rory is so hot in season 2! Benny is, of course, the hottest. **

**SOOOOOO, who wants me to update early, a Halloween treat! If I get, let's say... five more reviews (that'll make it 7 reviews total) then I'll update next Wednesday AND next Sunday!**

**And remember, if your review is really special or really long, I'll give you a shout out! I do love to do shout outs :D**

**Until next time, my dear readers!**

**~Panda_Chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys did AMAZING with the reviews! You all make me so happy3 teehee. Anyways, as I promised, here is chapter three, my special Halloween surprise! So, this chapter might not be very good, because I accidentally deleted like the first half of it, and spent like two hours retyping it. So it's a little different than how I originally had it. I hope you all like it nonetheless! And let's not forget, I love reviews!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MBAV, NOR DO I OWN ATTICUS MITCHELL OR MOST OF THE PLOT. _But I do own Aria. **

* * *

I walked with Ethan behind Benny and Rory as they argued about some superhero and a Transformer. I don't know. We walked past Sarah and Erica at their lockers, and they were talking. It looked private, so I stayed with my boys.

"What do you think, Aria?" Rory turned around to ask me.

I faltered "I, uh, you know, I think that…" Benny and Ethan looked at me as well, both wondering if I would give a legit answer. "I don't really know. Why don't you and Benny discuss more so I can give you a better answer?" I gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

"Okay." He smiled dumbly. Oh Rory.

They went back to arguing, and we came across the failure of a trophy case and Coach, who was taking out the only trophy.

"Hey Coach." Benny and I greeted.

Ethan asked "What are you doing?"

"Say goodbye, boys and girl. Time to put this old relic into storage." Coach told us.

"But isn't that, like, the only trophy Whitechapel High has ever won?" I asked. The others looked at me strangely. "What? I know things…" I shrugged.

"Yes, but it, uh, it sends the wrong message, you know? Winning isn't everything." Coach tried to salvage the school's dignity "Yeah, sure, our teams come last in points, but, oh boy, we come first in so many other important areas."

"Yeah, like point… avoiding?" Benny said, trying to help. Ethan, Rory and I chuckled, trying not to laugh too loud in front of Coach.

Rory went straight for the kill "That is one _sad _trophy case." He snickered.

Coach sighed and went to close the trophy case. "Can you hold that for a second?" He thrust the trophy at Ethan and me.

"Sure." Ethan and I both said, and we reached for the trophy together. As soon as we grabbed it, though, I froze, some sort of power emanating from it. Ethan felt it too, because I felt him stiffen besides me as well. A stream of light shot from the trophy, and then, a giant African American man appeared behind Benny and Rory, wearing old gym clothes.

"Nerd alert." He spoke, ruffling Benny's hair, "Get a haircut, beanpole."

Oblivious to the man behind him, Benny turned angrily to Rory and said "What'd you do _that_ for?"

I stared in shock as the man just happily strolled right in front of Benny and Rory, who started to argue again, and they didn't even look at him. Almost as if they couldn't see him. The man stopped in front of Ethan and I and looked at Ethan strangely. "Wait, you can see me, moptop?" He asked. Ethan nodded, as did I. "You too, dollface?" He asked me. I nodded again.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I am a winner kids. Probably why you don't recognize me. I was the best coach this school ever had right before it was overrun by nerds. Like you nerds." I looked down at my vintage Batman shirt. I was no nerd! At least not as big of a nerd as my boys.

"Hey!" I said, offended, until I looked behind the guy to see Benny and Rory almost fighting, with Coach holding them both back, throwing lame insults at each other.

"Why don't you transform and roll out, Dumblebee?" Benny snapped.

"You're a warp-ten butthead!" Rory said back.

Ethan and I looked at each other before shrugging, agreeing. "Okay, point taken." Ethan said, "So, what do you want?"

"First, I'd like to thank you for letting me out of that trophy. Feels great to be free after thirty years, because now I can finally do things like this." The man said before pointing his fingers down at Ethan's pants. Said boys pants dropped, revealing spaceship boxers.

Benny, Rory and I started laughing. I covered my mouth to try and hide my huge grin. Sarah walked by and said "Space themed, huh? I would've guessed Spider-man."

I snorted "At least they're boxers." Before Benny, Rory and I burst into a new round of laughter.

* * *

At lunch, I sat across form Ethan and Benny, next to Rory, as Ethan flipped through a really old yearbook. "Ah, here he is. Coach Ed. It says he was the gym teacher thirty years ago."

"He's ancient!" Rory said, bewildered. I giggled, poking him in the side, and he giggled back. We smiled at each other.

Leaning close to Ethan, Benny whispered "Is he here right now?" To show that he was, Coach Ed stood up and smacked the sandwich out of Benny's hand.

"Nice sandwich, halter top." Coach Ed sneered. I glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Jerk!" Benny yelled.

"Here baby, have mine." I smiled at benny, passing him my sandwich. He smiled gratefully.

"There must be some way to stop him or get him to move on." Ethan said.

"Fat chance." Coach Ed scoffed "I ain't going anywhere."

I sighed, and continued snacking on my pretzels.

* * *

Walking through the halls with Benny and Rory, I noticed it was strange that Ethan wasn't with us. "Where's Ethan?" I questioned.

"I don't know. He smells nearby." Rory sniffed the air. His nose led us to Ethan's locker.

"You in there, buddy?" Benny asked the locker.

"Yeah, can you get me out?" Ethan told us his locker combination and we unlocked the door, but had a hard time pulling him out. Rory was left with that job.

"Coach jammed you in there good." Rory said, pulling on Ethan's arm, "I may have to dislocate one of your shoulders to get you out, okay?"

"No!" Ethan said. Benny and I stood idly by, watching awkwardly. I bumped him with my hip. He bumped me back. We continued our game of hip-bumping until Ethan came out of the locker.

"Come on Benny, Aria, aren't there any spells that get rid of ghosts?" Ethan asked desperately.

"I haven't read about any–" I started to say before Coach Ed cut me off.

"Nice try. My curse is ten times stronger than any little weenie magic show. Might as well give up now."

I fumed, clenching my fists. I was no weenie magic show, and neither was Benny! "What is your deal?" Ethan cried "Is this all about that dumb trophy?"

"That trophy's not dumb!" Coach Ed yelled "That trophy represents this school's finest hour. The school's only fine hour!"

"Okay, fine! If I get it back in the case, will you leave me alone?" Ethan asked hopefully. I crossed my fingers.

"The only way I'm moving on is if you win me a shiny new trophy."

Ethan started laughing, looking at Coach Ed like he was crazy "Me? Win a trophy? For sports?" He laughed. Coach Ed nodded. Ethan kept on snickering "No way, not in a million years."

"A million years?" Coach Ed regarded Ethan "I can do that." He pointed down at Ethan's pants again. "Bang." They fell, revealing his space-themed boxers again.

Benny and Rory started laughing again, while I covered my eyes and groaned. "Yeah, some things just never get old!" Coach Ed laughed.

"What if I win a trophy?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at Coach Ed.

He started laughing harder "If you can win something, dollface, go ahead and try." He said prejudicially. I narrowed my eyes and huffed, stalking back to Benny.

* * *

"I can't believe what a total asshole that guy is!" I seethed, walking with Benny and Rory after school. I was ranting about Coach Ed again, still smarting from his comment earlier.

"We know, Aria, we know." Benny hugged me to his side. I still pouted.

"Rory, let me hug you." I said.

"Okay!" He nodded eagerly.

"Why does he get a hug?" Benny demanded.

"Because I can squeeze him as hard as I want and he won't break." I explained "You'll get your hugs later." I wrapped my arms around Rory and squeezed, laying my head on his shoulder as we came to stop next to Ethan and Coach Ed. Ick.

Benny whistled in awe, staring at some guy "Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner. Conway Collegiate's three-time city wrestling champ." I wrinkled my nose at the guy. He was kind of ugly.

I tuned Ethan and Coach Ed out, still mad. I squeezed Rory tighter, burying my face into his shoulder. "You are just so cuddly!" I informed him. I felt his smile against my head.

"Hey, let's go home." Benny said. I released Rory and nodded.

"Yeah, we should be going. Laters, Rory." I gave my blonde friend one last hug and walked off with Benny. I linked arms with him as we walked home. "You know, that Kurt kid is really ugly." I said. Benny laughed, and put his arm around my shoulders.

Coach Ed materialized "You like that beanpole? Even you could do better, dollface."

"Fuck off." I hissed, and he disappeared.

Benny stepped away from me, eyes wide. "What'd I do?"

"Not you, Coach Ed." I said, putting his arm back around my shoulder and playing with his fingers.

* * *

Ethan had texted me the next day that he was going to wrestle Kurt and win the trophy. After talking to Benny about it, I found out it was to impress Sarah who had been seen 'canoodling' with him.

The days went by until finally the day arrived where Ethan was going to wrestle Kurt 'the hurt' Lochner.

I sat with Benny at the side and listened to Coach announce the match. "Now, in the spirit of non-competition, I pledge to be a, a non-partisan referee for tonight's match. So, uh, may every man win." he looked at Kurt "Or at least survive."

"And so, representing Conway Collegiate, we have Kurt 'the Hurt' Lochner!" he gestured to Kurt and the crowd went up in cheers. When they died down he continued "And representing Whitechapel high we-"

Benny got up and rushed over to take the microphone.

"From a land of fear and nightmares comes a warrior born to destroy. He speaks only violence, he knows only hatred, and his headlock is a crime against humanity! Behold, the _ETHANATOOOR!_" I slapped my forehead and groaned. Really Benny, really?

Ethan came jogging out with Rory in front of him holding sparklers and had flashing lights on his body. The crowd booed and I groaned again, covering my face in shame for them. Benny joined me on the bench at the side along with Rory. Coach brought Ethan and Kurt together to shake hands. Kurt looked like he was trying to break Ethan's hand.

"Do your catch phrase!" Rory called "Do it!"

"Prepare to be Ethanized." Ethan tried to say intimidatingly.

"What?" I asked, then shook my head "Ew."

The crowd echoed with what?'s, and Kurt brought out an apple and crushed it in his hand saying "You're not gonna like these apples." he threw the apple pieces at Ethan, who turned and said "Even his catch phrase is better!"

Benny gave a shaky thumbs-up, and I saw Coach Ed talking to Ethan, but couldn't hear his low voice. Then the whistle was blown and the match started.

Ethan ran at Kurt and was flipped over his shoulder and slammed to the ground.

"This won't end well." Rory said.

"I hope not!" Benny took out his camera.

"I can't watch." I groaned, covering my eyes in Rory's shoulder, who gladly wrapped his arms around me.

I heard a lot of thumps and pained groans from the match and cheers from the crowd. I didn't move my face from Rory until I heard the whistle being blown.

I looked up to see Kurt holding Ethan around his shoulders like a towel, and brought him over to us before dumping him on the ground.

"Here's your friend." he said. "I'll see you around too, dorks." he threatened to Benny and Rory. To me he smirked and said "Later, Babe."

"Don't call me babe!" I growled, standing up with Benny and Rory to help Ethan up from the floor and onto the bench.

"Get up, take a seat dude." Benny said.

"You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half!" Rory said enthusiastically. "Nice!"

"Sorry dude, but for a guy in agony you sure do make some funny faces!" Benny told him.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, rubbing his arms. "You ok, Ethan?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah..."

"Ethan! You don't know what you're up against, this guy is unstoppable!" Sarah came in.

"I guess that's why you like him." Ethan muttered accusingly.

"What? I don't like him." Sarah denied.

"Come on! I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, canoodling!"

"Mad canoodling." Benny added.

"Noodle what?" Sarah asked "Look, I thought Erica turned him into a vampire so I was watching him. I even checked his neck for bite marks. Which was hard, since he's so ticklish." she added as an afterthought. "But I do not like him!"

"You can't win by points anymore." Coach Ed materialized in front of us. "You're gonna have to pin him to win."

"I have to pin him? Impossible!" Ethan said.

"How about some magic? Let's see how well he wrestles with worms in his ears." Benny stretched his fingers out.

"No magic. You got to beat him fair and square or the deals off." Coach Ed shook his head.

"No magic, Benny. We can't cheat." I pushed his hands down.

"Then think of something!" Sarah said "Everyone has a weakness, right? Just find it and exploit it."

Coach Ed pulled Ethan up by his shoulders and said "Maybe you need a little heart." he stuck his hand _inside_ Ethan's chest.

I let out a small shriek and clung to Benny, watching in horror as Ethan all but crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Benny asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I heard Ethan whimper in pain and fall to the ground. "Just please, stop. Leave me alone." he said, the pain obvious in his voice. I let go of Benny slowly, still in his arms.

"Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy! Smart." Rory said.

Ethan slowly got up "It's no use. I can't win. I've never won a fight. _Ever_."

"False." Benny cut in "Remember that time in grade two when I took your Pokémon lunch box? You whipped me good! I almost cried." he sounded like was choking up again and I looked up at him, leaning against his chest. He faltered, trying to look nonchalant at me "Uh, almost. I mean, crying is for babies..."

Ethan brightened up "Grade two. That gives me an idea... Thanks Benny." he turned and jogged off to the mats. The whistle blew for round two and this time I watched with interest as I sat down on Benny's lap.

"What happened in grade two?" I asked.

"Nothing... Much..." Benny said.

Ethan ran at Kurt, this time stopping to duck under his legs and getting behind him. Then he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist in a kneeling hug from behind.

"The snuggie bear hug!" Benny explained excitedly "He's got it locked on, there's no escape!"

Somehow Ethan managed to push Kurt down to the mat and climb on top of him in a straddle, then started tickling his neck. I giggled and watched as Coach went over and hit the mats, signaling that Ethan won. Ethan pushed off of Kurt and said "He who laughs last, loses."

We stood up as Ethan was declared the champion.

"I did it! It's curtains for Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner!"

The crowd cheered and Ethan was handed the trophy and exchanged words with Coach. He jogged over to us, and we cheered in congratulations.

But Coach Ed broke our happy moment. "What? That's it?" he boomed "No, no, no, you got to be kidding."

"Oh yeah, I won the trophy, time to move on, Coach." Ethan smirked, taking off his helmet. "Deal's a deal."

"Bear hugs? Tickling? Come on! You took this as a joke, spice cake, so you can forget it. The deal's off. I'm gonna be on you until the end of time."

"What?" I exploded, rushing over.

"You too, dollface! I'll show you what happens when you mess with me!" he glared at me.

"He's backing out of our deal! And threatening Aria now, too!" Ethan called to Benny, outraged.

"What? He can't. A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions!" Benny said, looking around for the ghost.

"Yeah! You can't back out!" I cried.

"Tough tortillas!" coach said "I ain't going anywhere, and you nerds can't make me."

All of a sudden a locker-shaped door fled down from above and crashed onto the gym floor, emanating a bright light.

"Oh, crud." Coach Ed said sadly "But maybe those nerds can."

"What? What is it?" Ethan asked.

"What is that?" I asked as well.

"I crushed a lot of nerd souls in my day." Coach Ed sniffled "And I suppose those souls had to go somewhere. Well behold, the locker of the Nile." he brought his hand up towards the locker. It opened and a bunch of tentacles of light came out of it. One shot forward and got Coach Ed, dragging him in with screams from him of "Don't just stand there pudding faces, help me!" Finally he disappeared in a brilliant light into the locker and it flew back up and away. Ethan and I stared in shocked amazement.

"Hey, you know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt roared, and charged at Ethan, only to get clotheslined by Sarah.

"Go Sarah!" I whooped, hugging the fledgling.

She turned to look at Kurt "Update, you got beaten by a geek _and_ a girl. Go get yourself a new shirt."

"Thanks, but I could've taken him." Ethan's said.

We laughed and Ethan asked Sarah "So uh, about Saturday night...?"

"Oh, that. I thought that if Kurt was a vampire, I'd need backup to take him down. But, we're all good now."

I mentally cringed. He totally thought it was a date.

"Right, yeah! Good, good. I thought it was something like that." Ethan said, obviously disappointed.

"But, if we're not catching vampires, we could go catch a movie?" Sarah offered.

"Yeah, cool!" Ethan agreed happily. "I should have the feeling back in my fingertips by then."

* * *

Saturday night we all ended up at Ethan's house, watching Skull Stealers 3. Ethan sat at one end of the couch next to Sarah, who was next to Benny, and Rory took the other end of the couch. I was in between Sarah and Benny, but more in Benny's lap as I clung to him in fright. Jane laid lazily on Rory and Benny and I, obviously bored while us teens were scared shitless.

"You gotta admit, watching Skull Stealers 3 beats having to shake and stake a vamp any day. " Ethan said.

"Just slightly." Sarah's phone rang "Hold on a second. Hey, Erica..." I tuned her out and watched the movie.

Another person was killed on screen and I curled into Benny's side, covering my eyes. The only good thing about tonight was one-sided cuddling with Benny.

* * *

**So, not as much fluff with Benny as I'd like him and Aria to have, but hey, whaddya gonna do? I promise to make it up in the next few chapters ;D Next chapter goes up on Sunday! I'm updating at an earlier time than usual today because I have rehearsal for the play at my school tonight, and then homework. Can you believe that? Rehearsal on Halloween! Ugh! I'm hoping to get some candy anyways. Remember, you're never too old to Trick-Or-Treat! **

**All my love and hope goes out to my readers on the East Coast, getting hit with Hurricane Sandy. Pray for them, guys? I'm getting hit with rain from Sandy, and I'm not too happy about it (I don't like rain!)**

**So, review! Let me know how you like the story, any ideas you have, or if you just wanna say hi!**

**NOW TIME FOR MY BELOVED SHOUT OUTS!**

**Zebra02: I would love to work on a story with you! I'm relatively new to writing fanfiction, and haven't been a part of any collaborations, but I would love to try! Message me about you're idea! And I know how you feel, I read most fanfiction on my phone, and sometimes it just doesn't wanna log me in!**

**girl drama (guest): Thank you! I'm happy that you're happy! wach out for the next chapter, it's coming up on Sunday!**

**MeganRoseMaslow: Thanks hun! I'm guessing by you're username you're a BTR fan? Me too! I went to go see them on their Big Time Summer Tour... Oh man, most epic night of my life! Who's your favorite member? Mine is Carlos or Logan. I'm actually working on a BTR story, but it's going pretty slowly.**

**Alright, I'll see you all later! Review and I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay for updates! I wanted to update at an earlier time since its Sunday and most of us have school tomorrow, and some of you guys are in different time zones so IDK? And I couldn't leave you guys hanging until Friday for the next chapter... That's too cruel. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I walked over to Benny and Ethan as David Stachowski walked away. I came up just in time to hear Benny say "Our street cred just went through the roof!"

"Why would a guy like him wanna friend up with us?" Ethan asked doubtfully "hey Aria." he greeted.

"Hey." I waved back.

"Ethan, don't look a gift jock in the mouth." Benny said "In fact, don't make eye contact at all!"

I rolled my eyes when Benny nodded to some girl and said "Hey, wanna go out?" as she walked past. "I've got the David Stachowski seal of approval." My brow furrowed in jealousy as I glared daggers at the girl.

I smirked when she said "Drop dead."

"Ah, see! She spoke to me! That never happened pre-headlock!"

"It probably won't happen again." I told him, secretly happy.

"There's something about that guy" Ethan said, looking over at David growling and barking at some student.

"You mean other than the fact that he's huge?" I asked.

"And popular? And awesome?" Benny added, scratching behind his ear. He brought his hand back holding something small and buzzing. "Is that a flea?" he asked, concerned. "Tell me I don't have fleas."

"That's a flea." Ethan confirmed.

"Ewww!" I backed away.

Benny turned to me after squishing the flea under his shoe. "No good morning hug?" he asked with a smile, opening his arms.

"Not after the flea. And" I leaned forward and sniffed him "You smell like someone's armpit. Laters." I wiggled my fingers in goodbye, walking towards the school.

"Hey wait! Do I get a hug later?" Benny called, chasing after me.

* * *

I walked into the student lounge with Benny giggling over something he said. "Ooh, look, candy bars!" I pointed at the floor.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed, bending down and grabbing four. He gave me one and kept the other three.

"Thanks." I laughed sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"No problem, baby."

We joined Ethan and Sarah over by some armchairs.

"Who's got two thumbs, three candy bars, and is best buds with David Stachowski?" he asked, plopping down on an armchair.

I perched myself sideways on his lap, letting my legs dangle off the arm of the chair and added "And has a pretty girl on his lap?"

Benny's smile widened even more and he finished enthusiastically "That's right, this guy!" he pointed at himself with his thumbs.

"I uh, see what you mean." Sarah pointed at Benny, agreeing with whatever Ethan just said.

"It gets worse." Ethan said dejectedly. "It's like he's inserted himself in my life."

He told us about how David was at his house.

"So he eats all your food. No need to break up a good bromance." Sarah pinched his cheek teasingly.

"There's more." Ethan said. "The guy howls."

Behind us, we heard David cheer "Woo free candy bar!" and howl.

I laughed and Benny said. "A lot of dudes howl, it's a jock animal thing!"

"I can't be the only one who noticed how hairy he is." Ethan said.

"He is pretty hairy." I agreed through a mouthful of Snickers. Ethan told us what happened in the locker room. I shuddered at that. Hairy guys are kinda, um, ew.

"So he's really hairy. A lot of guts are hairy! It's a... hairy guy thing!" Benny explained.

"I hope you aren't hairy." I looked him up and down.

He smirked. "No hair on me, gorgeous."

"Creepy flirting aside, its basic math!" Ethan explained. "Howling plus hair plus this town, equals-"

"Awesome." Benny cut in.

"Werewolf." Ethan finished like it was obvious.

"Werewolf..." Benny repeated, looking lost.

"Ethan, not everything is supernatural." Sarah told him.

"You're obsessed." I added, shrugging sympathetically.

"Yeah! Dude just started hanging out with us 'cause he realized how cool we are. Watch." Benny said, moving me off his lap and getting up, following two girls to the vending machine. "Ladies." he started. We watched and laughed as Benny came back with a cheese puff up his nose and crumbs on his hair.

He sat down and I got back in his lap.

"Dudes a werewolf." he agreed dejectedly.

I brushed the remaining crumbs out of his hair, giggling. "Poor baby."

"Ok, so we prove that David's a werewolf, then we figure out what he wants." Ethan said.

"I've got better things to do than stalk back shavers." Sarah said, getting up to leave. "You wanna join me Aria?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I wanna see how this turns out. And I'm pretty comfy right here." I said the last part to Benny, looking him in the eyes deviously.

Sarah shrugged.

"What do you have that's so important?" Benny called after her.

She turned "Soccer tryouts!"

"I think she was serious." Ethan said, staring after her.

"Oh, we'll in that case I'm sure it'll be fine!" he said, semi-sarcastic.

Ethan left and it was just me and Benny. I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked "so what's this about how smooth you are?" I ran my hand down his chest.

He smirked at me and stared me straight in the eye, now that we were eye-level.

Suddenly I didn't feel so sexy or powerful anymore, I felt innocent. I looked down at his lips and back up to his eyes. His smirk faded away as he did the same. We slowly leaned closer, my eyelids fluttered closed and I could feel the heat radiating off his face as we came close, felt his breath on my face-

Then the bell rang and we sprang apart, and I fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

"Holy crap!" I cried out, hitting the floor.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Benny asked, helping me up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." I said, pulling on his arm to stand up.

When I was upright I noticed we were only inches apart. I looked up at him, but embarrassment made me step away, looking down at the ground.

"Thanks for helping me up." I mumbled "We should probably go to class."

"Yeah..." he agreed "Later."

We went our separate ways.

* * *

I got a text from Benny a few minutes ago asking me to come over to help with something about David and a curse remover. I walked to the door just in time to catch Sarah leaving.

"Hey Sarah!" I waved but she walked past without noticing me "...Bye Sarah." I shrugged, and walked inside.

"Aria dear. How are you?" Benny's grandma greeted with a smile.

"Hiya, Mrs. Weir. I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Are you here for Benny?"

"Yeah, he texted me a few minutes ago asking me to-" Thundering down the steps cut me off and Benny appeared.

"Aria, you're here. Let's go to Ethan's." he said, grabbing my arm and rushing me out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Weir!" I yelled out the door.

"Why are we going to Ethan's?" I asked as Benny practically dragged me to the house next door.

"I may have turned him into a werewolf..."

"You did WHAT?!" I screeched, just as we arrived at the Morgan's house.

The door was held open by Jane and we walked in. Benny asked "Where's Ethan - Hey! Ethan's having a party and didn't invite me?!" he pointed up at the ceiling and proclaimed "You dog!" and ran to the stairs.

"Hey Jane." I said to the youngest Morgan.

"Hey Aria. What's he mean by dog?"

"Dunno." I shrugged, half-lying "I'll go find out."

I walked up the stairs and found Ethan's room. I walked in to see Ethan tied to his bed with sheets and Benny with his spell book out. "This can't be good…" I observed.

"Hey Aria, come help me with this!" Benny said, motioning me over, book in hand.

"Corvus Trigun!" We read from the book, waving our hands over Ethan's body when a purple light shone from our palms. Benny breathed out a sigh of relief and shut the book.

Ethan lay in his bed panting, and craned his neck to look over his body. "I'm still hairy!" he cried.

"Okay dude, chill, you're cured. Trust me, the hair will fall out." Benny soothed. He bent down to untie the sheets around Ethan's limbs. I joined him on the other side of the bed. "Now c'mon, we gotta go down to the party and find the real werewolf." Benny said.

"What? Who's having a party?" Ethan asked.

"You are man, come on."

"What did I just help with?" I asked, following the boys out of the room.

* * *

"Don't hurt me, I just wanna make you famous! And me rich!" Benny tried to reason with the wolf advancing on him.

"Benny, get away from it!" I cried from by the stairs.

"Use him like a chew toy." Erica purred from behind the wolf.

"I thought we were friends?!" Benny accused, afraid. He took a swipe at the wolf when Sarah showed up, vamped out and hissing at the wolf.

Benny escaped and ran over to me where I clung to his hand for dear life.

"Hey what's happening?" Rory's voice came from the stairs, and the wolf turned and growled at him. Rory screamed like a girl and hid behind Benny.

Sarah took her opportunity with the wolfs back to her and jumped on it. "Bad dog!" she cried, shoving a glowing blue vial into the wolfs mouth and emptying the contents into its mouth.

The wolf fell onto its back and Erica ran to it. "No! What did you to him?!"

"I cured him?" Sarah answered unsurely.

"How would you like it if I went around curing all your boyfriends?!" Erica yelled, before looking down at the body beneath her.

It was Ethan. A _naked_ Ethan.

"Oh dear god." I covered my eyes.

"Ethan?! Really?! Ewww!" Erica cried. I heard her get up and Benny kept bumping into me, so I'm guessing she was wiping her hands on him.

Sarah squeaked "Ew, so not looking!" and I peeked through my fingers to see her throwing a blanket over Ethan's lower body.

"Where's David?" Benny asked, looking around.

I uncovered my eyes completely and nodded my agreement. We all looked over to a cute, huge, fluffy, and bear-like dog.

"That's David?" Erica and I voiced at the same time, her voice unbelieving and mine high pitched and cooing. "Ugh, that is so lame." Erica finished.

Benny took out his video camera and pointed it at the dog - I mean David. "Great, just what the Internet needs" he sighed "A cute animal video." I squealed and ran over to the fluffy boy-dog-werewolf and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh, you are too cute! So much cuter than you are as a human! Stay this way forever and you can come home with me!" I cooed, kissing the top of the dog's –David's– head.

* * *

I walked with Benny and David who were wearing matching Letterman jackets. We turned the corner and saw Ethan and Sarah, and Benny called out "Get a load of us!"

"Speak of the devil." Sarah gestured towards the two boys.

"He's teaching me everything he knows about getting chicks." Benny nodded at David.

Sarah gave me a look, and I gave a small shake of my head. I'd talk to her later.

"It's true, not every guy can pick up a girl as beautiful as you two." David looked at Sarah and I, his gaze lingering on Sarah.

"Yeah?" she smiled at him.

"You were ready to give up the cure for me." he stepped closer and took her hand.

Sarah laughed and grabbed a ball from her locker. Throwing it, she called "Fetch!"

David chased after it, and Sarah said "Sorry, I'm just not a dog person." We all laughed.

"We're gonna head off. Benny's got a cool new game we wanna play." they left, geeking over their game.

"When are you going to tell Benny you like him?" she asked when they were gone for sure.

"You know my rules! I don't make the first move..." it was true. I may flirt, _a lot_, but I'm old-fashioned when it came to the real deal.

"But you know that Benny is too dumb to actually admit that he likes you too!"

"I know... Wait, you think he likes me?"

"It's pretty obvious!" Sarah rolled her eyes "Why do you like him anyways?"

"I don't know..." I shrugged "I guess I've always had a fantasy of having a nerdy boyfriend. I could geek out to my favorite movies with him! And, as a bonus, he's cute!" I smiled.

"Whatever." Sarah laughed and linked her arm through mine. "Let's go home."

* * *

**So this was a shorter chapter... But I hope you guys liked the flirting between Benny and Aria! Can I say couple names, anyone? ;D Oh yes... I can't wait to update with the next chapter! You guys are gonna LOVE IT!  
**

**Alright, so, I need your help, guys. I'm planning a side-story to go in between this story and the sequel (season two of the show) and I'm wondering what I should do with it? I've got chapter 1 almost completed, but I want your help with plot ideas.**

**Here's what I've got: **

**The gang and their school are going on a cruise for spring break! Romance is in the air for everyone's favorite couple, Benny and Aria, not to mention the hormones! Swimsuits, sun, safety from monsters... Possibly? That's up to you guys to decide. **

**So my question is, What should happen on the fun cruise? Should there be a random, dangerous supernatural attack, or just a fun, romantic, dramatic(?) time? You tell me, I'd love to hear your ideas! So, PM me with your ideas or leave it in a review!**

**Either way, review! I love hearing from you guys! And thanks to everyone who favorited and folllowed, you're all so sweet!**

**Now for the shout outs! **

**MeganRoseMaslow: Which concert did you go to? I was at the first stop, Columbus, OH, on July 5th. It was so awesome! Especially because Cody Simpson opened for them, and I love Cody Simpson! :D The concert was so good, even my mom is a BTR fan now! She went with me to the concert...**

**That's all the shout outs for now! Leave me an awesome review and I'll give you shout outs in my next chapter! Wooo!**

**Laters, baby ;D**

**~Panda_Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo hoo! Oh my gosh, today couldn't have come any faster! So, today and yesterday I had to stay home sick from school. Yuck! Not fun. So, I'm uploading this, and then going to bed. Being sick really tires you out! Ha ha ha, enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are we going to the nurse's office again?" I asked as I walked with Benny and Ethan.

"There's some sort of event going on, we just wanna check it out." Ethan answered.

"Alright..." I said, not sure.

When we arrived, boys were lined up along the walls. Looking at the nurses inside, I understood why. They were hot, unfortunately. I looked at the banner above them. Blood drive. I shuddered. Needles, ugh.

"Pfft, look at this! It's like opening day for Revenge of the Sith all over again." Benny said. "Just, you know, minus the storm troopers."

"My mom thinks I should donate, she says my blood is 'special'. I think that's exactly why I should keep it where it belongs - in my veins." Ethan said.

"Amen to that." I agreed.

"Dude, she has to say your blood is special. She's your mom. Anyways the reason you don't give blood is because you're scared of needles, ya big chicken." Benny laughed.

"Nothing's wrong with being afraid of needles!" I said defensively.

"I'm not afraid of them. I just... Don't like them." Ethan said.

"Right. Just like the way you don't like the commercial with the dancing crackers!" Benny shook his hips, imitating the crackers. "It freaks you out!"

I snickered "You're afraid of that dancing cracker commercial?"

"I am not!" Ethan denied "I'm just not comfortable eating things that dance. Plus I don't see you two rushing to donate!"

"Uh, yeah! They can lift your entire genetic code from one drop! Like what if someone cloned me? No way am I-" Benny's jaw practically hit the floor as he took in the younger nurse. She was pretty, sure, but _come on!_ Jealousy raced through my core as I saw him admiring her.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I snapped, elbowing him in the side.

Benny remained unaffected "Then again, I could stand to lose a pint, or two. You know what I'm saying? Come on, unless you're too chicken. Two chickens!" Benny started to imitate a chickens clicking, mocking Ethan and I.

"I'm not a chicken!" Ethan and I cried.

"I'm a hawk! With huge talons, and - and laser eyes!" Ethan continued.

I looked over and saw the young nurse un-cap a needle, and I choked on a gasp and froze. Ethan saw it too and staggered, almost fainting.

"I just have to... Go talk to Sarah! About... Something." Ethan excused, noticing the tan girl walk in with a large bag of chips.

"Fine, more nurse time for me then!" Benny smirked.

I crossed my arms and frowned. Yep, I was definitely jealous that some nurse was getting Benny's attention.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing my stance.

"Fine." I pouted, turning my back to him as Ethan walked back over.

"What's up with Sarah?" I asked him as he rejoined us in line.

"It's the smell. She's scarfing down junk food to dull the craving."

"Normal food isn't gonna satisfy her hunger." Benny said "That's like Vampire 101."

"We better keep an eye on her. And our other fanged friends as well." Ethan looked over at Erica, who was a student nurse. A vampire working at a blood drive? Why had no one ever thought of that?

"Dude, if anything happens, we must rescue the nurses! I am saving _that _one!" he pointed at the younger nurse "Called it!" My eyes flared, then narrowed in anger.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ethan noticed my facial expression and asked concernedly.

"Just peachy." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Ethan noticed Erica and Rory whispering over a cart of blood. "They're up to something." he warned "I'm gonna try to get closer."

He walked towards the two, but then Erica uncapped a needle and Ethan fainted.

"Oh my god, Ethan!" I rushed over, only to catch a closer look at the needles in the other students' arms and collapsed to the floor in a faint as well.

* * *

I was walking with Ethan later on that day and we ran into Rory.

"Hey cuddle-muffin -" I greeted, going for a hug, but Rory immediately said "I can't tell you anything. Erica would kill me. Though I've already said too much..." the blonde fretted as we advanced on him. He turned around and almost ran into Benny who walked up behind him "Gah! Not cool." he stepped around Benny and walked away.

"What's up with count dorkula?" Benny asked with a piece of cookie in his mouth.

"I think Erica's pulling his strings." Ethan said.

"So she's the puppet master..."

"I bet they're after the blood!" I said, stealing Benny's cookie without him noticing.

"Ahh, the crimson nectar, time to call in the big guns." he smiled.

"If you mean Sarah, she's got a lot on her plate today. It's time we got our hands dirty." Ethan rubbed his hands together for effect.

"Good thing I brought hand sanitizer!" Benny brought out a small travel sized bottle of the stuff. I shook my head hopelessly. "You were speaking metaphorically, weren't you." he stated instead of asking.

"Ya think?" I said.

"Gotcha. Hey wait a minute! Aria that was my cookie!"

"Should've paid more attention, sweetie!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away, meaning more about me instead of the cookie.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, finding Ethan and Benny practically falling over trying to indiscreetly peek around a corner.

"Shhh!" they both shushed me loudly.

"Ok then…"

"Get down!" Ethan hissed, motioning with his hand.

I crouched down and whispered "What are you doing?"

"Watching Rory." Benny whispered.

"Why? Don't you guys like, hate him?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"We're keeping an eye on him in case he or Erica tries to do something to get the blood from the blood drive." Ethan explained.

"Ok." Good enough for me. The two boys turned away from the corner.

"De-de-de-de-de-de surveillance music de-de-de-de-de Spying on you!" Benny sang.

"Benny! Knock it off!" Ethan chastised.

"What? He's just doing her laundry." Benny said.

"Looks like it. But why was he showing her that model spaceship?"

"Ah gee, I don't know. How many times has he brought you'd over to_ your_ place?" Benny teased. I giggled, that definitely sounded like a Rory thing to do.

"You're right."

"mmhmm."

"Anyways, the clinics closing. I think our work here is done." Ethan smiled. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You guys wanna come over and play Robo-Zombie? I used a cheat code to unlock a new brain grenade!" Benny said excitedly.

"Ehhh..." Ethan hesitated.

"Well..." I averted my gaze.

"Oh come on! We can still monitor his GPS signal from there!" Benny hassled us.

"Deal." I smiled.

"We've earned it." Ethan nodded "Uh, you two go ahead; I'll catch up, ok?"

We looked at Sarah walking down the hall and nodded, walking away.

It was awkwardly quiet as Benny and I walked. Usually, we playfully bantered or flirted, but after the whole nurse thing, my pride was still wounded. After we went down two hallways Benny stopped me.

"Okay, what is your deal? You've been acting weird all day. First you're moody, and then you're distant. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong." I shrugged it off.

"Uh, yeah there is! After we went to the nurse's office you were all weird. You even messed up a question in math! You never screw up in math!" he pressed.

"So what, ok?" I snapped at him "What does it matter if I was off today? Why don't you just go back to making goo-goo eyes at that nurse..."

Benny froze "Is that what this is about, the nurse? What does she have to do with it?"

"Everything, Benny! She has to do with everything!" I exploded "You were so head over heels with some lady you don't even know just because she looked at you!"

"What are you trying to say?!" Benny stepped closer to me so that I had to look up at him.

Fed up, I cried "This!" and put my hand behind his neck and brought him down to me do I could push my lips onto his. We kissed for a few seconds before pulling away, panting.

He stared at me in shock but brought me back in for another, more heated kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and pressing me close against him. I curled my fingers in his hair before we broke apart.

"You're the only girl I care about, you know that." he smiled.

"I do now." I hugged him close. I pulled away to ask "Does this make us a thing?"

"I think so." he said, not sure.

I giggled, and separated from him to lace his fingers with mine. "Let's go blow up some zombies, eh?"

"You are SO perfect!" he said happily as we walked down the hall.

* * *

I lay on Benny's bed playing on my phone while he played a computer game.

"Your phone's making a beepy noise." I noticed.

"It's the GPS." He said.

He looked down at it and studied the GPS. "What are you doing behind the school, Rory?" He let out a sigh in thought "Let's see what Mr. Security Camera has to say." he typed some things on the computer and I got up, walking over.

"You look sexy when you're thinking, you know that?" I murmured, brushing back some hair on the side of his head.

He smirked but said nothing, instead pulling up a video feed of the Blood truck.

"Is that where Rory is right now?" I asked.

"Yeah... I think we gotta go!" he said, getting out his phone and calling someone. "Dude, Rory and Erica are gonna hit the donor van behind the school!"

He hung up and grabbed my hand "Let's go!"

* * *

We ran behind the school just in time to see the blood truck pulling out and driving away.

"No!" I yelled out.

"Seriously? We ran for nothing." he panted.

"'S'ok, sweetie." I patted his arm as he leaned over to catch his breath. "Wow you are so out of shape."

"Benny? Aria?" we heard Ethan call from behind us. We turned around to see him running over with Sarah.

"Ethan! You hung up on me!" Benny stormed up to his best friend.

"Really?!" I said, this was so not the time.

"Later! Right now we have vampire nurses to deal with." Sarah said.

"Vampire nurses?" Benny and I said together. Ha, take that pretty bitch. "Alright, that's worth running for."

"Wait, where's Rory and Erica then?" I asked.

"We figured out they were planning to rob the blood truck." Ethan answered.

Benny's phone beeped again. "Ok, Rory's on the move, and fast. Either he's flying or..."

"He's on that truck!" Ethan said.

"They're in danger." Sarah warned "Vampires are super territorial!"

"We gotta grab our gear and go after them, and fast." Ethan said, and we ran off.

* * *

In Ethan's room, I helped Benny load up the duffel bag of our make-shift weapons.

"Look what I found" Ethan said from the computer "These blood sucking nurses have over thirty towns on their route. They've been running this scam for years. But, it wouldn't run much longer if everyone knew they weren't real nurses. We can use that info against them."

"You mean like, to bore them to death? Could work." Benny said, and started backing out the door "Anyways, we gotta go. Rory and Erica are in trouble, and I think Sarah is downstairs eating all of your raw meat."

"Ew." I scrunched my nose and followed him.

We met Sarah downstairs. Benny waited at the door while I grabbed Sarah in the kitchen.

"You doing ok, hun?" I asked, watching disgusted as she drained the blood out of a steak.

"I'm fine..." she said, wiping her mouth.

I pulled out a stick of gum and said "Here, chew on this." she accepted it and put it in her mouth.

"Soo..." I leaned against the counter and smiled impishly.

"What?" she smiled back. I bit my lip and waggled my eyebrows, looking towards where Benny stood at the front door. It hit her then "Oh my gosh. You and-?" I nodded. "Awesome!" we went in for a hug but she stopped "Yeah, I will wanna drink your blood, so... hug later?"

"Sure."

* * *

"It's not like these two noobs would put up much of a fight anyways." I heard the younger nurse say as we rounded the corner.

"Maybe they won't." Sarah started.

"But we will." Ethan finished.

"You?" she asked.

"Us." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, and me... too." Benny said. We all looked at him in confusion. "I-I'm Benny, we met earlier. I'm the one who _didn't_ pass out." he brought up his finger slowly to point at Ethan and I.

"Benny, take Aria and get to Rory and Erica "Ethan said wearily "Sarah and I will hold them off."

Benny and I ran to the front of the truck as the sounds of fighting flared up behind us.

Benny opened the door and hopped inside. He flipped a few switches and pulled apart a wire. "Good thing one of us is a genius in advanced electronics." he put them together and the wires shocked him.

"Yeah, good thing." I snorted. "Try holding it by the plastic."

We eventually got it hooked up to a wireless remote that would open the back door at the push of a button. We ran to the back of the truck. All the fighting was stopped the nurses held a bag of blood.

"Behold, the power of technology!" Benny announced, pointing the remote at the truck and pressing the button. It made a series of beeps but did nothing.

"It didn't work. Why didn't it work?!" I hissed.

Benny pushed the buttons a few more times and smacked it. He then tried waving it and said "Doorus Openus."

I groaned and smacked my forehead.

The nurses rolled their eyes and walked over to the doors, unlocking them manually and opening them. Inside sat Rory and Erica, kissing.

My jaw dropped. "Holy crap!"

Hearing me, Erica tore away from the little blonde and said "This isn't what it looks like! He wouldn't shut up! Even kissing him seemed less annoying!" she and Rory hopped out and the older nurse groaned.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by vampire noobs!"

They shut the door and the younger one said "Let's get out of here."

They got in the truck and Sarah asked our two vampire friends "Do you guts need a ride home?"

"No, we're good. It's nice out, and I think we could use the flight practice." Erica smiled, motioning for Rory to follow her.

He grinned at us and gave a thumbs up before following after her. Once he rounded the side of the truck and out of our sights, there was a loud smack and Rory's cry of "Ow!"

"Well, something tells me Rory wasn't trying too hard to open that door." Benny nudged me and winked.

"Doorus Openus?" Ethan asked.

"Stupidus Doofusus?" Sarah taunted.

* * *

"Oh come on! We could make a fortune selling your blood to vampires!" Benny tried to convince Ethan.

"Uh-uh! No more needles. Ever." Ethan denied.

"I could cast a fear reversal spell!"

"No thanks! I value my life."

"Turn one goldfish inside out, and suddenly you're Lord Voldemort!" Benny complained.

"I never had that problem. Sorry sweetie." I sympathized as I took his hand in mine. "Hey Sarah!" I called as we came up behind her.

"No chips today?" Ethan asked when she turned around.

"Yeah, the whole bloodlust thing was intense, but now that the blood drive's over it's all good now." she looked at Ethan worriedly "You still smell good to me."

"Gee, thanks. So do you." he said.

"You smell good to me." I smiled up at Benny while Sarah and Ethan finished their conversation, something about Erica not having any blood to take home from the drive.

"You smell like cherries." he teased back down to me.

"Wait a sec... Are you two, like, dating now?" Ethan asked.

I held up our intertwined hands "Oh yes." I smiled.

* * *

**I feel like these chapters are just getting shorter and shorter... I'm gonna have to change that! **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**MeganRoseMaslow: Are you happy, my dear? I GOT THEM TOGETHER! :D I'm not fully sure what sort of supernatural things to pit them against yet, but I'll think of something eventually! Cody Simpson is my favorite singer ever! I adore him so very much ha ha. I'm so sorry he didn't open for your show! He did awesome!**

**MsWildfire97: I saw your review and I just wanted to say "BUT I'M GETTING THEM TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER NO AHHHHH DX" I was so sad, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, because no one likes spoilers, right? But OOOH, girl you just gave me a brilliant idea for the story, thank you so much!**

**So my dear lovelies, please review! I know you're all out there... And it gives me those warm tummy feelings! And a big thank you to everyone who favorited and followed!**

**Until next week!**

**Panda_Chan8 **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so super sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'm in the school play and we had a performance last night so I got home late and I was so tired AND I'm sick too! So not my week. I can barely talk. One more performance tonight. Ugh. AND my puppy Luna chewed up my laptop charger, so I have to wait for a new one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"This is the unholiest abandoned veterinary hospital I've ever seen. I put the chances of seeing canis spectralis at a max." the TV said.

I was at Ethan's house with the boys, Ethan, Benny, and Rory, watching some dumb TV show they seem to be obsessed over. I laid on Benny and Ethan, with my head on Benny's lap and my back resting on Ethan's lap and my feet propped up on the arm of the couch. I sighed lazily as the TV went on.

Something crashed and the guy said "Something's here. I smelt it, but the spirit world dealt it." I almost laughed at that lame line. The TV was drowned out by Rory munching on chips.

"Rory!" Ethan complained "Vampires don't even food!"

"You know I'm a stress eater." he said through a mouthful of chips.

"Doug's fearless." Benny said after the Doug guy said something about not being afraid "He's a machine designed to like, delete fear from itself."

The TV showed a door and announced "Hey everybody! We're live outside the door of this years 'Day with Doug' winner. This super fan gets to hang with me and go on a scare-find in his own town."

I rolled my eyes. It seemed stupid, but the guys seemed into it.

The guy on TV rang the doorbell, at the same time Ethan's doorbell rang.

He scoffed and turned to look at it. "Ugh, come on! Who would bother us now?" he groaned. The doorbell rang again twice and he stood up, removing my back from his lap and placing me back down on the couch, and going to the door.

"That kid must have a crazy luck bonus. Like a plus-six." Rory said.

"I automatically hate this jerk." Benny complained "He should be me, and he isn't."

"Poor baby." I teasingly pouted, stroking his cheek.

On the TV, the door opened to reveal a kid. Not just any kid, but ETHAN.

"No freaking way." I said. The guy greeted Ethan on TV.

"Ethan, you'll never believe who won the contest!" Benny called.

"Are you Ethan?" the guy on TV asked.

"...Hi." Ethan awkwardly said.

"Aw man, he totally bombed that…" I moaned, covering my face in shame for Ethan.

* * *

We stood in Ethan's room as the Doug guy checked it out. "I dig your decorating style, Ethan." he complimented.

Ethan smiled, while Benny said, "Ow. Ow. Ow." pinching himself. I nudged his ribcage hoping to bring him to reality.

"He's here. It's real. This is happening." Ethan whispered to us.

"Dude, this is off several hooks." Rory breathed dreamily, floating up in the air.

Ethan quickly pulled him back down.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Doug said. We all looked at him to see him admiring an action figure. "There's an action figure of me?" he asked happily.

"No, I made that out of other figures." Ethan explained "See, you have wolverines groin, but no one has awesome hair like you do, so I had to sculpt that myself.

Doug gave a thumbs-up saying "Yeah!"

I snickered. Ethan said groin. It sounds so silly coming from his mouth.

Doug placed it next to another action figure, a vampire. "Now tiny Doug can kill a vampire."

Realization hit Ethan's face and he brought us together. "Guys, Guys. I know this is the most awesome thing that has ever happened ever, but it is also a complete disaster."

Benny looked at him in disgust. "Bunk. You couldn't name 5 reasons why."

Ethan held up his hand. Counting off his fingers he said "Doug hunts paranormal stuff. Erica's a vampire. Rory's a vampire. Sarah's a vampire."

"You're an idiot." I supplied as the last one.

"Five. You got lucky. And aren't you supposed to be on my side?" he asked me.

I shrugged in response.

Doug was looking at a book. "Huh, I'm pretty quotable."

"You have to stay away from Doug." Ethan told Rory "It's too risky."

"Are you kidding me dude? I was a geek before I became lord of the night, no way am I passing up the chance to be /his/ assistant." Rory said.

"Usually the girls buy the calendars..." Doug said, looking over at Ethan questionably.

"Oh, haha, my sister got that for me." he lied. Probably. "Okay fine, we can hang out with Doug." he whispered to us "But we have to keep him away from Sarah."

* * *

The next day I happily bounded down the stairs to answer the ringing doorbell, wearing a cute gray sweater that said "Free Hugs", dark denim skinny jeans, slouchy flat black boots, and a crocheted cream beanie. I opened the door to a smiling Benny wearing a dorky red t-shirt with Doug's TV show logo on it, a short light tan vest, khaki cargo pants and army boots. In his hands he held up a matching set... for me. I took one look at the outfit and his cheeky smile and plainly said "No."

"Aw, but, come on, please?" he asked as I grabbed my oversized black fringed purse that served as my school bag and shut the door, locking it.

"No Benny. I'm not gonna wear your little nerd uniform."

"But why noooottt?" he whined.

"I'll ride in the truck with you though." I bartered.

"Ok. Can I get a hug?"

"Yes, come here cuddle bear." I cooed as we embraced. We walked to the van with his arm around my shoulder and got in the back.

"Hey guys." I greeted, and then noticed they were all wearing the same uniform "Oh my god. I had no idea it was dress-like-a-dork day." I cracked up "Don't you guys look so cute, all matchy-matchy." I nearly fell over laughing. I caught my breath and sat up, still feeling giddy. I looked at their pouty faces and felt a teeny-tiny bit sadfor my laughter. But not much. "I'm sorry guys, you just took me by surprise is all." I apologized to the hurt looks on their faces.

"It's ok." Ethan smiled.

"You guys look..." I bit my lip to keep from giggling, but it was too great a need and I snorted. Like, serious pig-snort. I froze in shock as the boys collapsed in laughter. A smile cracked its way to my face as I laughed too, leaning against Benny for support.

When we all finally stopped laughing, Benny said "Now wasn't that ladylike?" and Ethan imitated the snort, which sent us all into a fit of laughter again.

We eventually got to school, after we had calmed down, and stepped out of the truck.

"I can't believe we got a ride to school in the vamp camper!" Rory said.

"I can't believe you guys had your own suits." Doug said appreciatively.

"I can't believe you wanted me to wear one." I said to Benny.

"Let's hit it." Doug said, and we walked off to class.

Or, we tried to. Walking down the hallway, we got mobbed by fans asking for Doug's autograph.

"Alright rugrats, don't crowd Mr. Falconhawk. One line, one line." Rory told the mob.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead to chemistry, I've gotta swing by my locker." Ethan excused himself. As we walked away I noticed that he was with sarah.

"I gotta go to English, Benny. I'll see you after class." I smiled up at Benny and rose up on my toes to hug him. I nuzzled my face into his neck as he put his arms around me, squeezing lightly.

"Bye Aria." he said when we let go, and I kissed his cheek goodbye.

* * *

After class Benny came racing over to get me. "Come on! Doug's gonna show us some of his scare findings!" I gave him a "Really?" look but let him drag me along anyway.

Outside, we stood at the back of Doug's van as he pulled out pieces of "scare findings".

"Where's Rory?" I asked Benny.

"Ethan sent him across town to find Doug a latte."

"Check this stuff out!" Doug exclaimed, going through a duffel bag "Sasquatch footprint." he pulled out a really big clay footprint "Jar of ectoplasm from a Sasquatch ghost." a jar of light green liquid. I rolled my eyes. "Werewolf claw!" he tossed a fake-looking werewolf claw to Ethan, who caught it. "Best camping trip ever!" Doug said excitedly.

Ethan looked the claw over, and held it to try and get a vision from it. Nothing. "Are you sure it's real?" he asked "It should have reverted back to human form after it was cut off."

I noticed Doug's look and tried to save my friend "I mean, that's what we've read on Wikipedia." I gave an awkward laugh.

"Wikipedia." Doug scoffed, and tossed a gadget to Benny.

"Is that an undead detector?" he asked hopefully. Doug smiled and nodded. Benny and Ethan got excited until it started beeping.

"It's picking something up!" Doug said, getting up from the van. "Something close! Gear up!" He yelled to us, disappearing into the van.

"What's up fools?" Rory asked from behind us. The detector went crazy.

I grabbed it quickly and smashed it against the truck.

"Oh, look, it stopped beeping. Must be broken." I shrugged and smiled as sweetly as possible.

"Bummer!" Doug pouted, stepping out of the van. Noticing Rory, he smiled and said "Hey gopher! Where've you been?"

"Scoring you a latte!" Rory handed him the coffee. "It's a type of coffee." he nodded to us.

Taking a drink, Doug said "Let's roll!" and hopped in the truck.

I got in with Benny (against my will) and we drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to my house." Ethan answered.

"Ok..."

Back at Ethan's house Benny, Ethan and I sat at the counter in the middle of the kitchen. Or, more like I sat on the counter since there was only two chairs.

Ethan's phone rang and he got up and walked behind us to answer it. "Sarah? What's up?"

I slid off the counter and took Ethan's abandoned chair. "You snooze you lose." I said with a smile when he came back.

Doug came over from the stove and poured something brown on the plate in front of me. "The Falconhawk forest fry." he said "This is what I'm chewing on when I'm in the bushes looking for El Chupacabra. Canned spam, canned beans, and pineapple chunks, from a can."

I looked down in horror "On second thought, you can have your seat back." I slid out of the seat and hopped up on a counter _away_ from them.

"Awesome!" benny cried "The pineapple is wicked caramelized!" he and Doug high-dived. My mouth fell open in disgust. _This _is my boyfriend?

"Eat up; we'll need all of our energy for an all-night terror stake out. That means you too, Aria."

"Stake out?" Ethan and I squeaked out together.

"I'm not just here to cook sweetheart, we're gonna find some scares." Doug said.

"Where?" Ethan asked, excited.

"Rule number six: Where bodies lay, Scares will play. The graveyard." Doug smiled. Benny got up to put his plate in the sink and I got down from the counter to steal his seat.

Ethan's smile dropped and he cried out "No!" and we all looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Doug asked.

"Because..." Ethan looked around "My house is haunted!"

Doug and Benny looked at each other then back at Ethan and asked simultaneously "It is?"

"Uh... yeah, it is." he nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Benny asked.

"Slipped my mind." Ethan tried to laugh it off.

"Still..." Benny pouted, walking over to his chair which I was currently sitting on "You're in my chair."

"Yes. Yes I am." I replied.

"If you don't get up, I'm gonna sit on you." he threatened.

"Go ahead." I grinned wickedly "I'll just tickle you."

"That gives me an idea... Ethan! Get her other side!" Benny yelled to his friend, and suddenly both boys were tickling my sides.

I shrieked out in laughter. "No! Hahahaha please... Hahaha please stop!"

"Hey guys! Come in here, I'm setting up a ghost grid!" Doug called from the living room.

The boys stopped their merciless tickling and cried "Cool!" and dashed to the living room. Catching my breath, I followed hesitantly.

"How come you never told me this place was haunted?" Benny asked Ethan. "I'm your friend!"

Doug's phone rang some rock music and he picked it up, yelling "Boo!" into the receiver. "Scared ya!" he said to whoever was on the line "Hey, Jerry! How's the best producer in the world? Hold on, I'm gonna put you on speaker phone. Let you guys listen in on some showbiz chatter." he said to us, then out the phone out in front of him and pressed a button.

"Makowski, the ratings on your last episode were like a disease!" Jerry exploded through the phone "You're putting people to sleep! It's all "Ooh, what a squeak that floor made" or "Oh man, I hope that table didn't move!"" The producer mocked "Unless the scare finder actually finds something this week, you can kiss your joke of a show goodbye!" he hung up.

"That was harsh." I said.

"Your show's in Trouble? But it's awesome! The last episode rocked!" Ethan told him.

"It was weak. It's always weak! I've never even actually seen anything!" Doug collapsed into an armchair, depressed. "And this ghost grid, it's never found a ghost!" he turned the lasers off.

"Uh, why'd he call you Makowski?" Benny asked.

"My real name's Doug Makowski." Doug said defeatedly "Falconhawk is made up."

Benny put his hands to his head, looking like his whole world just collapsed. I rubbed his back in sympathy. The doorbell rang and Ethan said "Rory's here with your biscotti." and went to open the door. "Maybe that will get this party going."

Doug pulled out some sort of weird giant camera.

Sarah burst through the door instead of Rory. "I need blood. Help me!" She all but snarled.

"Ethan squeaked out something I couldn't hear, but I knew it had to do with Doug.

"Oh no! I'm paralyzed by terror." Sarah said sarcastically, pushing past Ethan and walking to us in the living room.

"What good is a camera that sees vampires when there are no vampires to see?" Doug sniffled, looking in the camera. He scanned it across the room.

Oh crap. Maybe it won't work.

"Holy cow, a vampire!" He cried.

Oh shit. It worked.

"What? No, this is just a girl I know. Who just showed up to leave." Ethan said, turning to push Sarah out.

"Oh give me a break!" Sarah snarled, turning and hissing at Doug, completely vamped out.

Doug dropped his camera. "A vampire. A vampire!" he got up from the chair and ran out.

"Looks like I broke your hero." Sarah said. "Can you science me some new blood?" she sounded desperate.

"He saw you!" Ethan said, terrified.

"Yeah, and he really looked like he was going to do something about it." she said sarcastically. "The guy is a total poser." an arrow shot through the room and embedded its tip into the wall next to Sarah's head. I screamed in shock, clutching on to Benny.

"A real vampire." Doug said from across the room, crossbow in hand. "The haters on my blog can eat it!"

He chased Sarah out the door.

"Ooh... Sarah's in trouble." Ethan squeaked.

"Yeah. Doug is awesome!" Benny said happily.

"Benny!" I yelled, smacking his arm.

"Ow! What?"

Before I could yell at him for being ignorant, Rory sped through the door. "The best I could do was a danish. Did I miss anything?" he asked, holding a pastry.

"Come on you guys! We have to go save Sarah!" I cried.

"We can watch the feed from his camera in his van!" Benny said.

"Then let's go!" I pulled on his arm, dashing through the door.

"This episode is gonna be awesome!" Benny said. We were in the van, watching Doug's camera feed from the van.

"Really Benny?" I asked in annoyance.

"This is bad." Ethan said, troubled.

"Hey, let's not say things we can't take back." Rory said.

"There's an audio feed!" Benny said triumphantly, and played it.

"Alright Makowski, we're going live with this. It better be ratings gold!" the producer warned "We're interrupting Biggest Bravest Babies!"

"This is huge Jerry." Doug said on-screen. "The world's first televised Vampire kill! This bloodsucker's dead. Again."

"Guys..." I trailed off.

"We gotta do something!" Ethan finished for me.

"Do you think Doug would kill Sarah?" Benny asked worriedly.

"Even if he doesn't, the whole world is gonna know she's a vampire! This town will be crawling with guys like Doug!" Ethan said.

"Plus spooky government scientists." I shuddered.

"What do we do? I mean, Doug's our hero... And I don't want to use mine or Aria's arcane powers to rip his soul from his mortal body." Benny smirked.

"You make it sound like so much fun." I smirked as well.

"Good thing you're bad at magic Benny. We'll restrain you, Aria."

"Doug wants a show about vampires?" Ethan looked like he had an idea "We'll give him one."

* * *

At the warehouse, we were all putting on costume make up, except Rory.

"This by far the weakest fight preparation in the history of showdowns." Benny complained as Ethan put stuff on his eyebrows.

"I think you look pretty sexy." I smiled over my shoulder, applying my own vampire makeup.

"We're not gonna fight Doug. He needs to think he was wrong about what he saw." Ethan explained in his ridiculous werewolf-mechanic costume. "So we're gonna put on a show like something out of those Dusk novels. Look, here comes Sarah. Benny, Aria, go get into position."

"Yes sir!" I saluted goofily.

"Who gave you a happy pill?" Benny asked as we walked to our spots.

"Your lips." I smirked.

"Sweet." he murmured, leaning down to kiss me.

"Not like that!" I giggled, pushing him away "Your lipstick. It's hilarious!"

"You said I look sexy!" he accused.

"You do, baby." I patted his arm "You just also look extremely funny!"

We watched Doug as he walked through the warehouse. "Triggerus Coolius." Benny whispered, freezing the trigger on Doug's crossbow.

Ethan howled and walked out of his hiding spot, in clear sight of Doug. He growled and snarled at Doug. "You trespassed, Human. On ground that is not yours."

I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle.

"I'm tracking a vampire, your eternal foe!" he called to Ethan, pointing at him.

"You've tracked my forbidden girlfriend!" Ethan snarled.

"And my future vampire wife." Benny said smoothly, walking out. "I am Fangstorm, the vampire. If you have harmed my love, then I will totally... Vampire you."

I shook my head in despair.

"Bonnie prefers me, Greg! The werewolf mechanic with a good heart."

"Bonnie and I have an arranged marriage." Benny said as he and Ethan began to circle each other "The tradition has lasted for like a million years, and... It's really important!"

"No, stop! Stop this madness!" Sarah cried, running in.

That was my cue. "Princess! We've found you!" I ran out, grabbing hold of her "You know you cannot run off with guards to protect you."

Doug said something we were too far away to hear, but Sarah's vampire hearing picked it up and she said "I heard that, you jerk!" getting back in character she said "Fangstorm, Greg. Please do not make me choose between love, and the super ancient tradition of our people."

"You must choose, princess!" I commanded.

"This is so stupid!" Sarah hissed to Ethan.

"You're character wouldn't say that!" he hissed back.

"I, Fangstorm, challenge this dog to a wicked spin-kick fight." Benny said, backing out of sight.

All of a sudden Benny flew through the air and hit Ethan, knocking them both down. I swore as they made an impact against the ground.

They tussled around and Benny yelled out "I am Fangstorm!"

"Let's go get Doug." I suggested to Sarah. We ran over to him.

"I beg of you. Please, Mr. Falconhawk, you can't let them kill each other. You're the only human who can help."

"We cannot risk losing our prince!" I added.

"Do I keep my hunters instincts in check and play peacemaker?" he thought aloud, walking around us "Or do I bag myself two vampires and write my name in the history books? Yeah, I'll do that one." he knocked the ice off the trigger of his crossbow and turned, pointing the weapon. I shrieked, hiding behind Sarah, and she kicked him, sending him flying all the way to the boys, still fighting on the floor.

"Sarah! Did you have to kick him so hard?" Ethan whined.

"Ethan! Shhh!" Benny shushed him. But it was too late.

"Ethan? Benny? What is this?" he turned and squinted at me "Aria?" I gave an awkward finger-wiggle wave.

"Hi, Doug." Ethan said awkwardly.

* * *

We were outside Ethan's house as Doug loaded up his truck. "I'm sorry, Doug! But when you showed up, we thought it would be awesome to be on TV." Ethan apologized.

"I was live. I'm ruined! How could you do that to a guy? I just wanted to make a fans day."

"And maybe shoot a vampire." Sarah said, still cranky from her lack of blood.

"Yeah, maybe! On camera! Instead I get punked by a Dusk convention."

"Sorry, Doug, we just - we wanted-"

Doug cut Ethan off "I don't know why you would wanna destroy your own hero, just to get on tv! Dressing up as monsters, rigging my camera so that girl would show up as a vampire! Kids weren't like this before NoobieTube. Here." he grabbed some gear from his van and putting it in Benny's arms, along with his - wig? "You might as well keep these worthless things." Benny and Ethan Looked at it horror, I stared in disgust.

"All packed up Mr. Falconhawk." Rory said, coming out of the truck, shocked at Doug's new baldness. "Fresh latte in the cup holders."

"Thanks Rory." Doug said sadly, shutting the back doors "I think I need a rule number eleven: Some scares aren't worth finding." he left to the front of his truck.

"Thanks for helping me, and protecting Whitechapel's secret." Sarah said. "You did the right thing. Kind of like a hero." she smiled. "Oh! And I'm never being Bonnie again, no matter what."

"I'm sorry guys." Ethan turned to Benny, Rory and I.

"I can't talk right now. Everything I believed in was a wig." Benny said depressed.

"It's ok baby. You'll survive." I hugged him, putting my head against his chest.

Doug came back around from the front of the truck. "Camper won't start. You're not a real mechanic, are you? Or is that part a lie too?" he asked Ethan. Ethan shook his head no. "Yeah..." Doug trailed off "Worst episode ever."

* * *

Days later, we all sat on the couch to watch some tv. Due to limited space, I sat in between Benny's legs, leaning against him, and he had his arms wrapped loosely around my hips.

"Whitechapel," Doug said on the TV "The boring town with the one-trophy school and the lukewarm lattes." the camera cut to a video feed of our little 'show' "No scares to be found here, only lies and pranks. The only real reason for you to visit is if you want your show to be cancelled too."

"Well he's not bitter at all." Sarah deadpanned.

"Nope. Totally not." I smirked.

"Did you see that? We got on TV!" Benny chuckled.

"But this isn't the end of Doug Falconhawk. Starting next month, I could be coming to your town an pulling a wicked prank on you and your friends!" Doug said "Get ready for Doug Falconhawk Prank Blaster!" the screen cut to him doing a bunch of lame pranks, like smashing a pie in some kids face and ding-dong-ditching.

"Nice. I can't wait to watch Doug prank-blast some chump." Benny said.

"As long as he stays away from us." Ethan said.

"I'd love to show him up." I grinned like a crazy person.

"You pull pranks?" Benny asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Watch out for April first. No one ever suspects the sweet little girl."

"You aren't so sweet." he teased. I laughed and twisted around to kiss him.

"Gah! Come on guys, PDA!" Rory cried in disgust, shielding his eyes.

"Not at my house you two..." Ethan Complained.

"Poo. Fine." I pouted, pushing out my lower lip. "But I'll get you later." I whispered huskily into Benny's ear. His arms tightened around my waist and trapped me against his chest. For the rest of the night he blew small trickles of air in my ear, and every time I would try to hold back from squirming with pleasure. It almost drove me crazy when he put his head on my shoulder, pretending to watch the show, and placed small kisses on my neck.

After the shows were over and we all decided to go home, I asked Benny "You wanna walk me home?"

"Sure, sweetness." he smiled.

We said goodbye to Ethan and walked out the door hand-in-hand. After a few minutes of comfortably silent walking I stopped. Benny continued on a few steps before he felt the pull on his arm and stopped.

"What's up? You ok?" he asked.

I smirked up at him. "You didn't think I wouldn't get you back after what you did, did you? I meant what I said when I said that I'd get you later."

Benny looked intrigued, and a little turned on. He stepped close to me. "What did you have in mind?" he asked his voice a bit lower.

"You'll just have to find out." I said huskily. "You know, my parents are out for the night, you could come over for a bit, and we could play some... Games." I ran my fingers down his chest and looked up at him through my eyelashes suggestively.

"What kind of games?" He whispered. We were eye-to-eye now, our noses touching.

"Survival of the fittest."

* * *

**Oh Yes. I implied that they did something! Oooooh! I really hope you guys liked this chapter... I promise that next week will be on time! **

**And now for the shout-outs!**

**MeganRoseMaslow: Thanks love! I really wanna see Cody just by himself! And don't apologize, I love getting long reviews!**

**Alright, now, someone deserves a VERY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT SPECIAL Shout-out! This girl left me the best review ever! So, to my dearest Meg: Sweetie, I almost cried when I read your review! I loved it so much! It makes me so happy that I have such a dedicated fan like you! I hope this chapter, although it is late, is good enough for you! And I adore YOU for being such an amazing fan! I sincerely hope you love the rest of the story! **

**I'll see you all next week! **

**Lots of love!**

**Panda_Chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! New chapter, yay! I'm on thanksgiving break, thank GOD! How was everyone's thanksgiving? I hope it was good and full of yummy food and NOT spending the entire day shopping? That's for today, Black Friday! So happy shopping, my shopper readers! For those who don't celebrate thanksgiving, I hope you all are just having a great week in general!**

* * *

"Hey!" I greeted Sarah when she opened the door.

"Hey Aria! Come on in." she smiled and moved aside as I stepped into the Morgan house. Benny and Sarah had both texted me that they'd be here so I figured I'd stop by.

"What'cha up to?" I asked as we walked to the stairs.

"I'm upstairs with Jane... One of her dolls broke and she's pretty upset about it." She sighed.

"Poor Jane." I sympathized.

"And your boyfriend is in Ethan's room. I heard them shouting about some new game."

"Knights of Ninjutsu 4." I blurted out.

"Oh no, they've contaminated you!" She teased.

"I waited in line with Benny." I smiled, remembering the long but worth it wait "That was a fun five hours."

"Do I want to know?" Sarah asked as we got to Jane's room.

"Probably not-" I stopped in mid-laughter at the sight in Jane's room. Standing next to her was a strange woman with Blue hair and metallic pink and silver clothes.

"Hey, look what I made!" Jane said happily, holding hands with the woman.

"Hi, I'm Debby Dazzle. Wanna play?" the woman asked.

"What the fu-"

"Ethan! You're gonna wanna see this!" Sarah called, cutting off my almost-curse.

There was scrambling from Ethan's room and Ethan and Benny burst out the door and skidded over to us. "What, what?! Oh hey when did you get here?" Benny smiled down at me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Not now Romeo, look!" I pointed to the Debby Sparkle what's-her-face walking around Jane's room. Sarah had pulled the little girl to her.

"What the heck is that?" Ethan asked.

"That… is a life-sized Debby Dazzle. I think I had a dream about this once." Benny said.

"Jane, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ethan asked his younger sister, leading her to the side, Sarah following.

"Excuse me?" I said, turning to look at Benny.

"Before I met you!" he defended.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him but stayed at his side nonetheless. "Weirdo."

"Let's have Ice cream and go to a roller disco dance party!" Debby Dazzle said.

"Yay!" Jane cried

"I'm in!" Benny said, looking around with a smile on his face. I nodded, feeling a sudden desire for the cold, creamy sweet treat.

"No! No parties." Ethan shot it down. "We need to turn her back into a doll.

"No!" Debby Dazzle suddenly looked very angry and dangerous. "I don't want to go back, it's so boring. I wanna have fun! I won't go back, I won't!"

Jane ran over to the doll-woman and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Debby, I won't let them turn you back into a doll, I promise!"

"Oh goodie! Let's celebrate. Cupcake Dance party!" Debby smiled at Jane, and they left the room.

Benny was practically clapping with glee. "Cupcakes are better than ice cream..." I smiled, twisting my fingers into his.

"Find a way to fix this!" Sarah snapped, stalking over and thrusting Benny's spell book into his chest. "Now!"

"It's not that simple!" I sighed after her as she left down the hallway.

"I think Jane used a different spell." Benny said, stopping Ethan before he could walk out. He flipped through the book. "Or different words. I can't reverse it until I know the exact spell."

"Kitchen party!" Debby's voice came from downstairs.

"Just find the spell, fast." Ethan sounded desperate as he all but dashed downstairs.

"Oh, so you get to go to the party. That's fair!" Benny called after his friend.

"Oh yes, now you're stuck up here with me." I smirked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He grinned down at me before taking my hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Ohoho, this IS a cupcake party!" Benny smiled when we finally came downstairs.

I surveyed the kitchen, the island counter covered in cupcakes and cupcake-making ingredients.

"Did you find anything?" Ethan asked as I helped myself to a cupcake. Yum!

"Well..." I said through my cupcake.

"I've got good news and bad news. Bad news, I couldn't figure out the spell. Good news, I'm on level _two_ of Knights of Ninjutsu Four! And Aria and I had lots of fun." he pulled me into his side, making me giggle.

"I helped." I giggled.

"You've been up there an hour!" Sarah said.

"It's a hard game! And I kept getting distracted." he smirked.

"Helped with that too!" I cracked up.

"You guys were in my room, canoodling?!" Ethan accused in disgust.

"Mmm, lemon swirl." Debby Dazzle said happily, holding out a cupcake to Sarah.

"Please, no more cupcakes!" Sarah begged, shying away from the pastry.

"Ooh, I'll take a lemon swirl." Benny stepped forward and grabbed one.

"You've got a bit of frosting on your face." I teased.

"Where?"

"Right here." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Oops, I think you missed some." Benny smiled.

"You're right." I leaned up and put a light kiss on his lips. The other groaned in disgust.

"Oh no, look at your clothes!" Debby Said "I know what we should play next. Debby Dazzle Fashion Show!"

"Ok!" Jane agreed happily, bounding past her older brother.

Debby followed but bent over, yelling out in pain. "Are you ok?" Ethan asked.

She grabbed his hand and Ethan froze up like he was having a vision. Suddenly, over as quickly as it started, Debby stood upright and said "I'm fine, great in fact. Let's go have some fashion fun." she spoke almost mechanically, devoid of any emotion on her face, and limped out of the kitchen with Jane.

Ethan almost collapsed in a faint, grabbing into the counter for support.

"Whoa! What happened?" Benny asked, all of us rushing over.

"I had a vision. Debby needs life energy to stay in human form. Age absorbs it through contact, if we-" he almost collapsed again.

"Whoa, easy buddy." Benny went to his friend's side and helped him up. "She must have drained you good."

"Wait, maybe if we keep her away from people long enough she'll turn back into a doll!" Ethan said.

"Let's hope." Sarah sighed, and the doorbell rang.

"Yeah! The fun starts now!" the door opened to Rory's smiling face.

"Rory!" I squealed, rushing past Benny to hug my favorite vampire ninja.

"Hey Aria!" he hugged me back.

"Rory, now's not the best time." Ethan told him.

"And give me back my girlfriend." Benny said, snatching my hand and pulling me back to his side. I pouted from being separated from my Rory.

"Wait, you're not gonna invite me in?" Rory asked, sad.

"Sorry, the fun can start later." Benny said, shutting the door in Rory's face.

"Aw..." I heard Rory through the door.

"I'll see you later Rory!" I called before getting pulled away by Benny.

"I don't understand what you see in him." Benny grumbled, pulling me up the stairs.

"Yeah, he's so... Rory!" Ethan added.

"He's like an adorable little puppy! Just begging to be liked and played with... I just can't resist a puppy!" I laughed.

"Is this what girls usually do with their dolls?" Benny asked as we watched Jane and Debby Dazzle rip and tear Jane's clothes.

"You don't do this with yours?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

"Those are action figures." Benny said, offended.

"Duh Sarah." I snickered sarcastically, totally on her side.

"We have to get her alone!" Sarah whispered.

"Hey Debby, guess what!" Ethan called to the Blue-haired woman "I found a bunch of... things that girls say go with shoes!"

"Ooh, I love accessorizing!" Debby said, getting up and following Ethan out. Benny went with him and I stayed with Sarah.

"Bed time!" Sarah said to the little girl.

"Aww." she whined.

"Let's get on our jammies!" I smiled.

"You didn't bring pajamas." Jane pointed out.

"I know, but I wish I did." I said, leading her to her dresser and pulling out a shirt, holding it up against my much bigger body. "Think I could borrow yours?"

She giggled and picked out a pair of pajamas.

* * *

"Jane's out like a light!" I announced, flouncing into the kitchen, Sarah walking behind me.

Ethan and Benny were cleaning up the cupcake mess.

"Great, now I just have to convince her she dreamed the whole thing." Ethan said.

The front door opened and we heard Ethan's dad. "Hello, we're home!"

"Ah! My parents! Can you go stall them, now?!" Ethan whispered in a panicky voice.

Sarah nodded and took off. "Benny, Aria, quick!" he hissed at us.

I quickened my clean up pace, taking things and just putting them anywhere.

We finally finished and I decided it was time for me to go in the form of a text from my mom.

"I gotta go. Good luck with Debby Dazzle, the Doll woman!" I hugged Ethan lightly. "Later Ethan." he said bye and I went to Benny. "Bye Benny." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tighter hug and kissing him.

"Bye Aria." He kissed my forehead "Be safe."

"Always am!" I smiled, and left.

Walking home I thought about our activities alone in Ethan's bedroom. First Benny and I did look through the book, but after finding nothing we gave up and instead chose to make out on the bed. Benny's learned how to make me feel good, holding me close and running a hand up and down my back gently, the other resting in my hip or in my hair, or when he climbs on top of me, used to hold himself up. Today he was soft and gentle, kissing me softly as we lay together on our sides.

* * *

Benny and I were walking in the hallway when Ethan came up to us.

"I hope that's your good news face?" he asked Benny desperately.

"I am 99.9% sure I found the right spell!" Benny smiled.

"Okay, let's do it!" Ethan said.

"But," Benny drew the word our "I can't be sure how Jane pronounced it. She has to cast the reversal spell herself."

"Wonderful." Ethan sighed. "And my parents?"

"They should revert back to normal once the spells been reversed." Benny assured his friend.

"Good."

"Now all we have to do is find a life-sized killer fashion doll and bring her down. No problem." I said sarcastically. We all kind of sighed.

"Have you talked to Rory?" Ethan asked.

"He sent me a text saying he was hanging out with his new girlfriend." Benny said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"He's mad that we didn't let him in!" Ethan sighed.

"Or... He actually has a girlfriend." I said.

The two boys burst out laughing. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Rory can have a girlfriend you guys! Someone's bound to love his geeky nerdy adorableness someday!" I defended my blonde friend.

They continued to laugh and the bell rang, so we went to class.

After class Benny and Ethan and I walked out of the room to find Rory right down the hall. "Hey, Rory, we know you were mad about last night, but-" Ethan started.

"Mad?" Rory cut him off "How could I be mad? Last night was awesome! It's not every day I get to rescue a fair maiden from your clutches!"

Oh shit.

"Especially one who is SOOO into me!" he continued.

I knew the guys were thinking the same thing I was.

"Wait, what? You let Debby out?!" Ethan asked. Rory nodded. "Why would you do that?!"

"'Cause she's hot." was Rory's happily blunt reply.

"Dude, she's a doll." Benny said like it was obvious to the blonde. "I mean like, literally, a doll." Rory still looked confused. "As in she's made of _plastic_."

"Well yeah, all the hottest girls are." Rory replied. I gave him a look. Should I be offended?

"Rory, get this through your thick vampire skull;" Ethan snapped. "She's not human!" he whispered the last part.

"Are you guys talking about me?" came Debby's voice from behind us.

"HOLY SHI-" I stopped myself from yelling out a cuss in school as I nearly jumped out of my skin. Ethan and Benny breathed in sharply and jumped at my sides.

"There's my girl," Rory smiled. "How'd it go with Principal Hicks?"

"Oh, him? He was such a doll. Hi guys, did you miss me?" She asked, coming towards us with her arms out for a hug. Ethan and Benny made scared noises and jumped back behind Rory, holding the blonde in front of them. I ducked away from her and pressed myself against the lockers. "Jumpy much?"

"Flesh, Blood, More than eight points of articulation. Aria. All things I intend to _keep_, thank you." Benny bit sarcastically.

"You're coming with us Debbie." Ethan declared, pushing past Rory.

"Over my undead body!" Rory said, going to stand defensively in front of Debbie.

"Rory, she's dangerous." I said to him softly, hoping he would listen to reason.

His fangs came out and he hissed at me angrily. I squeaked and jumped away in fright. With a glare he said "So am I, so, back off!"

After I practically jumped into Benny's arms, Rory made a "humph" noise and left, wrapping an arm around Debby.

The three of us looked at each other and said together "Sarah."

* * *

"So it's settled. You'll kick Debbie's sorry plastic butt." Benny said.

"What? No, I never said that."

"Come on, she's got Rory wrapped around her little finger." Ethan pleaded.

"Stupid plastic bitch." I pouted.

"At least I got a girlfriend before he did." Benny said, squeezing me tight in a hug as I sat on his lap.

"We have to find a way to split them up." Ethan said.

"Or some_one_" I said, getting an idea.

Ethan, Benny and I looked at each other with the same smile and nod. "Nice." Benny complimented.

"Okay Kirk and Spock and... Aria, you wanna full me in on this little mind meld?" Sarah asked.

* * *

"Still no call from Erica?" Ethan asked Sarah. We all stood in the hallway in between class. "I guess she bailed on us. Great." he sighed when Sarah shook her head no.

"No way. Erica may be self-absorbed but she always comes through for me."

I noticed my favorite little blonde vampire walking up to us and I gave him a side hug and asked "Hey Rory, where's your girlfriend?"

"Beats me." he said with a weird look on his face "She went off looking for the 'one who made her'? You guys were right, that girl is whack. Sorry I vamped out on you Aria."

"It's ok Rory" I smiled, glad to have my friend back. Then Rory left.

"The one who made her?" Benny asked. "Who-"

"Jane!" Ethan exclaimed, cutting Benny off "She's looking for Jane. I'm supposed to pick her up from school today..."

"Give me the keys, I'll pick her up and meet you there!" Sarah said, grabbing the keys from Ethan's hand.

"Well what do we do?" I asked.

"For now I guess we just go to my house." Ethan said.

"Okay."

Once we reached Ethan's house we found our problem. Ethan gave Sarah the keys and we were locked out. From the outside we could hear noises of a fight going on. Debbie must be in there.

"Guys, I think Debbie's in there." I said. "Isn't there another way in?"

"The back door!" Ethan said, and we raced off to the back of the house. We opened the door and ran in. By the front door lay Debbie's body and her unattached head.

"Holy crap." I blurted out.

"Whoa. You pretzeled her good!" Benny complimented Sarah, who sat at the top of the stairs.

"Sarah! You ok?" Ethan called up to her.

"I'm ok." she panted.

Ethan bent down and grabbed Debbie's head by the top of her blue hair.

"Ethan, what are you doing?!" Benny asked, scared and disgusted.

"Scare finder rule number ten: nothing can do anything without a head." Ethan smiled.

Suddenly Debbie's arms reached up and grabbed her head, pulling it from Ethan's grasp. Benny screamed, followed by a shriek from Ethan. Benny screamed again, and I screamed too and we bolted up the stairs.

"Holy shit holy SHIT!" I cried.

Debbie put her head on and looked up at us angrily.

"Sarah, where's Jane?" Ethan said lowly.

"She's in her hiding spot." Sarah answered. "You guys go and I'll hold her off as long as I can."

"I'm gonna go find out how she read that spell." Benny said "What are you going to do?"

"I'm following you." I told him, clutching his arm.

"I'm gonna buy us some time. C'mon!" Ethan said, getting up and running up the stairs.

"Ok." Benny and I said, running upstairs as well.

"Jane, we know you're in there." I said to Ethan's closet door.

"You always hide in there." Benny said. "And I know how your mind works!" he sighed. He was so cute when he was modest! "And we need to know how you said the fix-it spell." he reached over quickly and jiggled the doorknob roughly. Unsuccessful, he leaned back and sighed. "What's your price."

The door then opened and Jane's little head popped out. "I have a few ideas." she smiled sweetly.

"Guys get in the closet!" Ethan came running in wearing a ridiculous sparkly blue dress shirt and pink sparkly dress pants, with his hair slicked back and a large, fake bushy mustache on his face.

"What the f-" Benny slapped a hand over my mouth before I could finish my cussing in front of Jane.

"No time for questions! Just get in the closet! And don't say a word!" Ethan commanded in a whisper-yell, setting down a cd player and grabbing one of those rotating light balls.

Benny, Jane and I herded into Ethan's closet. It was small, so Benny and I ended up pressed against each other. "This would be a bad time to think dirty thoughts." I whispered quietly in his ear.

Pop music started playing loudly and Ethan yelled "Oh Debbie!"

The door opened and we heard Debbie say "Dazzle Dan, what are you doing here?"

"Become a doll with me again, Debbie." Ethan said in a weird, deeper voice.

"No. I don't wanna go back, I'm alive now."

"Debbie." Ethan sounded taken aback "This world is boring! Do you want to have to work at a _Job_?"

"No, not really." Debbie said.

"Then let's be dolls again. You can come with me and we can party on my... Speedboat..."

"Dazzle Dan doesn't have a speed boat."

Oh shit.

"Dazzle Dan has a hover yacht." Debbie continued.

Fuck.

"Hover yacht, really? Cool..." Ethan said, and then made a weird choking noise.

"You are a fake!" Debbie accused.

"Shit," I breathed "We gotta get out there!"

Jane opened the door and stepped out quickly, Benny and I following.

"Hi Jane!" Debbie said, turning to look at the little girl.

Jane said the reversal spell and shot a blue ball of light at Debbie. Debbie clattered to the floor, back in doll form.

"Are you ok Ethan?!" Jane ran over to her older brother, who was massaging his neck.

"Yeah," he breathed "Thanks Jane."

Benny and I stepped completely out of the closet.

Sarah walked in. "What happened to me? What happened to you?!" she asked, gesturing at Ethan's crazy outfit.

"Nice hair man." Benny said.

Ethan's parents groaned, waking up on his bed.

"Why are we in our clothes?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"Why are we in Ethan's bed?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

Noticing all of us, they yelled in surprise.

Benny jumped in shock next to me.

"Howdy." I smiled in greeting, waving.

* * *

"So your parents don't remember anything?" Benny asked.

"Nope. As far as they know, they came home and crashed the whole day." Ethan said.

"We're off the hook!" I cheered.

"Less talking, more dancing!" Jane told us.

"C'mon guys, we promised." Sarah shrugged.

"Party at the disco beach!" Jane cheered.

I laughed and Ethan bent down to hit the play button on the CD player. Some Beach-pop music played and Benny danced out to the middle of the room. Ethan and I followed and we all danced in the middle of Ethan's decked out beach themed bedroom.

"C'mon Erica, you said you wanted to go dancing!" Sarah said to our grumpy blonde friend sitting in a chair.

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper!" Benny smiled.

Erica hissed, flashing her fangs.

"Or poop. Poop away. She scares me!" he whispered to Ethan.

Erica stood up and started to dance with us. We all laughed and Benny grabbed my hands, dancing with me.

"You look cute in swim trunks." I told him.

"You look cute in anything." He smiled.

I laughed and we continued to dance.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, did you guys not like it a lot? I got one review for Chapter Six, from a very kind MsWildfire97! I hope this chapter was good enough! **

**Well, I'll see you all next week! Enjoy this chapter, and review, review, review! They make me happy beyond belief :D**

**Love always,**

**Panda_Chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hiiiiii! I hope you guys like this one... I'm so happy with all the reviews you gave me 3 You all are the best!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen that new girl?" Rory asked. "Shes smokin hot!"

"She looks familiar though..." Sarah said.

"Yeah. It's weird. The last new kid we had was aria." Ethan commented.

Benny nodded. It was true, even Benny thought she was hot. Shamefully, of course, since he was completely faithful to Aria. But still. That straight dark brown hair that hung down to her waist topped with a red crotched beanie, red skinny jeans, a black tank top and a sleeveless red letterman hoodie vest. It was undeniable that this girl was sexy.

"Speak of the devil, here she comes now." Benny said to his friends.

And to their surprise, the new girl walked right up to their little group. "Hey Sarah, Hey Ethan. Hiya Rory." she smiled at them and gave Rory a small hug, to his delight. "Hey Benny." She gave Benny a special smile and leaned up and kissed him. Right. On. The. Lips.

"Whoa!" they yelled, Benny just stood there, surprised.

"I uh, I have a girlfriend." he said, voice cracking a little.

She gave him a confused smile "Well, yeah, no duh. Who do you think is kissing you?"

That's when Benny noticed the sparkling little A hanging on a chain around her neck, and the recognizable green of her eyes. "Aria?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Who did you think I was?" she asked with a laugh.

Sarah, Ethan, and Rory looked at the girl in shock as well. "We all kinda thought you were a new kid." Ethan said honestly.

Aria laughed and slipped her hand in Benny's. "I only changed my hair! Do I really look that different?"

"A little bit." Sarah smiled.

* * *

**-Aria P.O.V.-**

"Anyways, what are you two all dressed up for?" I asked my boyfriend and Ethan, who were wearing dress shirts and clip on ties.

"We are going to go ask the yearbook committee to let us use our gaming avatars as our photos." Ethan explained smartly with a smile.

"Really?" I smirked

"Yes." Benny said "Don't laugh, it's a great idea!"

"I know it is baby." I teased in a cooing voice.

"Hey Benny, we gotta go or we'll be late!" Ethan said, looking at the time.

"Yeah, alright. See you later, Aria." he bent down to kiss my cheek.

"Bye Benny."

* * *

"I'm getting my hair done after school, you guys wanna come?" Erica asked Sarah and me.

"Why are you getting a makeover for the yearbook photo?" Sarah asked.

"Vampires don't show up on film." I giggled. Duh!

"I know, but this would have been my first hot yearbook photo ever!" Erica whined. "The others were..."

"Not your best photo?" I asked sympathetically.

"Exactly! I don't care if nobody else can see it. I'll know I looked good." she looked at Sarah pointedly "What about you? Don't you care?"

Sarah sighed before answering. "I don't know. I kind of just wish I could forget this whole year."

"Considering you turned into a vampire fledgling, I can understand that." I mused.

Then Ethan came around the corner.

"Hey, Sarah? Um, a girl just asked me if she can trust me. What does that mean? Is it a trap?"

"What does _that_ mean?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked me confused.

"Sarah, you've got to stop hanging out with him. You too, Aria, you're getting cool. You're going to turn into the same person as them! Next thing you know you'll be reading comic books and snorting when you laugh." she rolled her eyes.

Ethan gave a sarcastic little "ha." that ended in a snort. "Hannah Price just asked if she could trust me." he continued. "Can she?"

"Can she?" Sarah questioned him back.

"I can't watch this happen" Erica turned and walked off.

"If she wants to trust you..." I said,

"It probably means she likes you!" Sarah finished.

"Really?" Ethan look shocked. "What do I do?"

"Just see what happens." I said.

"Think of it as an experiment." Sarah added.

"Good idea! I need to collect more data." Ethan said, walking off.

Sarah giggled when he left and snorted. She covered her mouth in shock while I burst out laughing.

* * *

I sat next to Benny at lunch with Ethan. Rory walked over but got hit in the head with a flying... giant pen?

"Haha, Yes!" Hannah cheered, standing up. "Now that was a three pointer." At the confused and slightly judging looks from everyone else she threatened "Who else wants some of this?!" and sat back down.

"If she asks you out, you better say yes." Benny warned. I nodded hurriedly in agreement, and so did Ethan.

Hannah stood up and walked towards our table. "Oh, she sees us!" Ethan worried.

"Just act natural." Benny said.

"Well I'm naturally nervous, so that should be easy." Ethan looked nervous.

I took Benny's hand, worried.

"Baby still crying 'cause he can't be superman in the yearbook? Getting his little girlfriend so he can cry on her shoulder?" Hannah simpered snidely.

"Superman? Please." Benny commented. "He's a little too retro, a little too old school." he leaned back in his chair. I gave him a look, trying to tell him not to get into this, but I was getting mad too.

Hannah scoffed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Bennys lunch tray and tilted it up, dumping Benny's lunch on his lap. Oh hell no.

"Aw, and it was such a nice nerd shirt." she sneered and turned.

I stood up to go after her but both Benny and Ethan pulled me back down. "Calm down Aria." Benny said, stroking my hand with his thumb. "I dont care how much of a crush she has on you," He spoke angrily to Ethan "She just made Bennys List."

"That's my Benny-boo." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Kick her ass."

* * *

"Benny, I don't think this is such a good idea…" I said, following him into the schools darkroom.

"Darkroom? More like, red room." he joked, laughing. "Relax Aria, it's just a prank." he stopped in front of the camera, while I stayed at the door.

"Alright, time for a little revenge photo, princess." he said, walking to the camera and grabbing the squeeze-thing you used to take the picture. "Courtesy of Thor Angerheart*." he posed in front of the camera, sticking his butt out and making a stupid face.

I giggled as the camera snapped the picture. "Okay, now can we go?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, let's go." he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

"An evil twin? Dude, come on." Benny said to Ethan as we climbed the stairs at school. I followed behind.

"That does sound pretty far-fetched." I agreed, holding loosely on to Benny's hand that he had reached behind for me to hold.

"Somehow Hannah's evil side became a whole other person. One Hannah is normal; the other is a pile of angry snakes."

"Rabid snakes." I added "Did you see what she did to poor Amy?"

"So, you got twins crushing on ya." Benny said appreciatively, patting Ethan on the shoulder.

"Yeah!" Ethan said happily. "But, one of them is evil, we've got to do something."

"Yeah, you're right." Benny agreed. "I'll come over tonight, we'll play some Hackbot Rebellion, and we'll take care of it tomorrow. She is still just a girl."

"Hey!" I cried.

"No offense Angel!" He said quickly, hugging me from the side as we continued to walk.

"Get off me..." I pouted, pushing him lightly, but quietly giggling.

"Yeah, you're right." Ethan nodded "What's the worst she could do; make fun of someone's shoes on Facebook?" he joked.

Benny said "exactly." and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Aria! Hey Aria!" Sarah's voice called down the hall.

I turned to see her rushing down the hall to catch up with me.

"Hey Sarah," I slowed down for her "What's up?"

"Your boyfriend was flirting with me!" She accused.

"What?"

"Benny came to school this morning on a go-kart and just started flirting with me!"

I was dumbfounded. "Are you messing with me?"

"No, I swear!"

I grew angry, furious even. "Sarah, I'll be back. I've got an asshole to find." then I stalked off.

I found Benny by some lockers "Alright Benny, we need to talk!" I stalked up to my boyfriend and tapped him roughly on the shoulder. He spun around to face me. He leaned against the wall and gave me a smirk.

My mouth froze open at the sight of Benny. Dark sunglasses, and a leather jacket (which, actually, was really sexy) his smirk wasn't like the usual silly ones he gave me. This one screamed "sexpot" and "bad boy". It was _really_ hot.

But I was on a mission, and no matter how good-looking Benny was right now, I would not stop.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?" he did that guy-nod thing at me.

"Don't 'babe' me, Benny! What's wrong with you?!" I cried, frustrated.

"Whoa-ho, babe-"

"Don't call me Babe! Sarah told me you were flirting with her! How could you do that to me?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, babe-"

"Don't call me Babe!" I all but screamed.

"Listen sweetness, you've got it all wrong. A hottie like you," he looked me up and down appreciatively "Well, a girl like her can't compare." he gave me another bad boy smile.

He leaned in and gave me a slow kiss. I let out a surprised "Ah!" when he did that.

He pulled away and smirked.

"This doesn't mean-" he kissed me again "-I'm not-" another kiss "-still mad at you!" I rushed that last part in before he could kiss me again.

He leaned in one more time and gave me an extremely passionate kiss.

Involuntarily I let out a moan. Benny had been a pretty good kisser, but when did he get _this_ good?

He pulled away and stared down at me with a look that showed that he knew he had me. "Come on babe, let's go somewhere more... Private." I shivered. The way he said private made it sound so... naughty.

"Okay." I breathed.

* * *

"Mmmmm!" I moaned into Benny's mouth as he kissed me. He had me pressed against a stall in the boys bathroom, with my hands pinned above me in one of his. His other hand roamed my side and my back. He pressed into me harder, running his hand down past my butt and lifting me up. I was surprised at his strength, but pleased, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Benny groaned at the contact of our hips. He let go of my hands to wrap his arm around my back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his curly hair. His tongue battled with mine in a (hopefully) never-ending war for dominance. He just tasted so good today.

Suddenly the door opened. "WHOA! WHOA- Aria?!" cried a familiar voice.

I pulled back from Benny to see- Benny? "Benny? What are you- but then who- wha?" I was so confused. Why were there two Benny's?

"Alright double negative, you may look cool, but you can NOT touch my girlfriend!" Benny yelled.

The Benny I had been kissing put me down and turned fully to face Benny that had just walked in.

"She didn't seem to mind." he said smoothly, putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Benny," I asked both of them, not sure which to talk to "What's going on?"

The Benny that just walked in answered me. "That old camera we gave to the yearbook club makes evil twins when you take a picture of yourself!"

"Oh." that actually explained a lot. "So this is... evil Benny?" I gestured to the Benny I kissed.

"What makes you think I'm the evil one?" Evil Benny asked me. He looked back at good Benny. "Maybe I'm normal and you're just a goody-goody."

"Yeah, I don't think either of us is smart enough to make any sense of that." Good Benny said shaking his head. "Only one of us is leaving this washroom."

"What if I cook ya?" Evil Benny threatened, raising his hand out towards good Benny "use the magic you never had the stomach to use, eh. Turn ya inside out maybe?"

"No!" I cried out. Shit, what did I know about spells to make evil twins?

Good Benny just laughed. "Great, I bet you're no better at magic than I am!" he took in Evil Benny. "Nice jacket though. Looks so real... pleather. You like that stuff Aria?" he asked me.

I shrugged apologetically. "It's a good look for you sweetie."

Evil Benny suddenly lunged for Good Benny and shoved him against the wall.

"Benny!" I screamed, getting up and running over.

"Stay back!" both Benny's yelled, one concerned and the other forceful.

They kept pushing each other against the wall. "You're such a jerk!" Good Benny yelled.

"I know you are but what am I?" Evil Benny taunted.

Good Benny found his strength and pushed Evil Benny into the stall Evil Benny and I had been kissing against. He managed to pin Evil Benny and dig through his jacket pockets and find the picture negatives.

"Haha!" he laughed. "You dropped something!" He then shoved Evil Benny to the floor and dashed into the stall - but Evil Benny grabbed his ankle.

Good Benny struggled to get out of his grip. I stood up just as Sarah stormed in. We shared a look before going over to Evil Benny.

"Times up, Babe/Sweetness!" we said together and kicked Evil Benny. He hit the wall and stopped moving.

Free, Good Benny dropped the negative in the toilet and flushed it. Different colored lights burst out crazily from the toilet. A ray of light shone from Evil Benny's chest and he disappeared. Benny came out of the stall, sighing.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked. I stood back not sure about my boyfriend's feelings towards me right now.

"I just flushed myself down the toilet." he looked at her "I'm gonna need some time."

Sarah nodded and left. Now it was just me... and Benny.

"Benny?" I stepped closer.

He sighed again. "Just answer me one thing, Aria."

I nodded.

"...Why did you kiss him?"

"I thought he was you!" I defended myself.

"But he was evil!"

"I didn't know that! He looked just like you!"

"How could you not know it was me?!"

"I-I don't know!"

We stood in silence then, unable to look at each other.

After a few awkward, quiet moments I spoke up. "That was two questions."

Benny still didn't look up. Instead he asked "Did you like kissing him?"

I was quiet for a few beats. "...Yes." I answered truthfully. He growled and slammed his fist against the stall door. It went back and slammed against the stall's wall. The noise made me jump.

I shook my head to clear it. I started talking again. "Evil Benny's kisses were hot and sexy, and lustful." Benny groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the stall. I stepped towards him. "But... Your kisses are amazing, and sweet, and full of passion. When I kiss you, I feel like nobody could ever love me as much as you do. You fill me with so much emotion; I just don't know what I would do without you." I moved until I was right in front of him. I took his chin in my hand and turned his head to face mine. I stared into his brown eyes. "You, Benny Weir, are the only guy for me." I stood on the balls of my feet to close the distance between is and kissed him lightly. "I. Love. You." I kissed him in between each word. Shock filled me at the three little words that hadn't been spoken between us before. But I couldn't hesitate now, and I knew I meant them. I sank back down to my feet and stared up at Benny. He stared down back at me. I tried to decipher any emotion from his eyes. Suddenly he enveloped me in a tight hug. I circled my arms around his neck and held him close.

"I thought... When I saw you with him… I thought I wouldn't be able to compare, to satisfy you like he was." he whispered in my ear. "I honestly thought I was gonna die when I walked in and saw you... Canoodling with him like that."

I giggled and drew back as far as he would allow. "Benny, I can't believe you just said canoodling."

He pressed his lips to mine, and we kissed for a few minutes. No tongue or anything, just sweet kisses. "I love you too." he said, looking in my eyes after he pulled away.

I smiled, which turned into a smirk as an idea formed in my head. "Are you still feeling bad about flushing yourself?" I teasingly asked.

"A bit." he pouted.

"I know how to fix that." I murmured huskily, tracing a finger on his thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

One of his eyebrows quirked up as he looked down at me, smirking. "Oh really?" he said back just as huskily.

"Mmhmm." I hummed as I got down on my knees and started to unbutton his jeans.

Benny gasped tightly, but said "I love your plans."

* * *

Sarah, Benny and I walked up to Ethan after school just in time to hear Hannah tell him that her boyfriend loves movies. Ouch.

"Boyfriend? That rots dude. At least I got my camera back." he smiled, hoisting it up. "That means grandma won't spank me." his smile faltered. "With lightning." he added, and walked away. I followed.

"She might not spank you, but I can't say the same..." I said suggestively biting my lip with a smile and looking up at him through my eyelashes.

Benny smirked down at me as we walked. Then he stopped when he noticed the go-kart, and raced back to tell Ethan. They both ran back and started it up. I heard Sarah yell "You're welcome!" from behind. As the boys excitedly raced off, I went back and joined Sarah.

"My boyfriend." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yeah. Wanna hit the mall?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Later on Benny and I lay curled together on his bed.

"Mmmm... You know, you're really sexy when you're dominant." I purred, tracing circles around his arm.

He propped his body up on his elbow. "What?"

"I want you" I purred seductively "to show me whose boss." I could tell he was getting turned on because his voice turned deeper.

"I'll show you whose boss around here." he got on top of me and pinned my shoulders against the bed.

I skirted my nails across his arms and moaned out in pleasure when he began to suck on my neck.

"You've been working out." I noted breathlessly, admiring the small, toned muscles on his arm.

"That's what fighting vampires will do to you." he answered from my neck.

"I like it."

He pulled away from my neck looked down at me appraisingly "I like you." he removed his arms from my shoulders and slid one under my back, pulling me up against his chest. The other he used to hold himself up on an elbow.

He pressed his mouth to mine and kissed me passionately. Our lips moved quickly, and he used the advantage of my open mouth to dart his tongue in. I fought with him, but let him win the battle between our tongues.

His arm around my back moved down, grasping my butt and eliciting a gasp from me, and continued down to my thigh, where he pulled it up to hook around his waist. He pressed against me on the bed and I removed one hand from his hair to slide up his shirt, reveling in the hard, lean, flat surface. "Shirt. Off. Now." I demanded past the kissing.

"No." he growled. I pulled back to look at Benny in surprise. A mischievous and lustful look gleamed in his eyes. "Your clothes. Take them off." he ordered.

"Mmm. Yes sir." I purred, pushing lightly on his chest so he would move and I could sit up. Smirking, I crossed my arms over my shirt and grabbed the hem. Pulling the tank top slowly over my head, I arched my back to push out my boobs. Then I stood up off the bed and pulled down my pants, kicking them off my ankles.

"Is that good enough for you, Benny?" I asked, crawling back down to lay on the bed.

He stared at my mostly-naked body and took me in his arms, murmuring in my ear "You are so perfect."

He took hold of me and began to kiss down my neck, taking special care of my breasts. His hands were stationed at my waist, and as they travelled more down south, he faltered. Even though I wanted it, and I could feel his want pressing against my thigh, I knew we both weren't ready yet. I sighed and pulled away, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" I asked in a small voice.

"I do!" He claimed.

I giggled "I can see that." I pointed to the bulge in his pants.

Embarrassed, he pulled his blanket over on top of his pants. "I want you, but… I just…"

"Don't think we're ready for it yet?" I supplied.

"Yeah… are you mad at me?"

I shook my head no, smiling, and stood up. I rummaged through his closet and pulled on one of his shirts. Climbing back into his bed, I cuddled up next to him and said "No, I'm not mad. I know we aren't ready. And that's okay! To be honest, I was a little scared. But we'll get there someday."

"Then I will hold out for that someday." Benny smiled, leaning down to kiss me softly.

* * *

**AN: Oooooh I know! I suck for not making them have sex... or maybe I don't, to those who don't want to read lemons. Don't worry, no lemons in this story! Probably not until the sequel, and even then it's slim. I have trouble writing smut xD How do you guys like Aria's new hair color change?**

**So, what do you guys say to a super cute christmas chapter? I wanna do one for this story :D **

**BTW, do I have any Kickin' It fans here? I'm currently working on a Jack/OC story (I know it's usually Jack/Kim, but there's enough Kick stories out there!) I'm just wondering if anybody would read it, or if you guys think pairing Jack with anyone else would be a waste of time?**

**Anyhoo, as always, review! I will love you forever **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**MsWildfire97: It makes me so happy to hear that you love my story! It gives me warm happy feelings in my tummy 3 hahaha! and I swear, I didn't copy Aria off of you... because, you know, I'm totally not stalking you ;D JUST KIDDING!**

**MeganRoseMaslow: I missed your reviews! But I'm happy you liked the last few chapters. I hope this one was satisfactory? I would DIE to see Cody again live 3 best experience EVER! But my real dream is to not see him on tour, but to tour WITH him! Ahhh! 3 **

**Dusker101 (Guest): Thank you sweetie! I'm super duper happy you like the story :) I'm so glad somebody shares my opinion on Rory! It's like, he's either super annoying or the love interest! I'm trying to work on Ethan and Aria's friendship... So I hope you continue to like my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Woohoo! New chapter! I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Hey guys - Oh god!" I walked straight into Ethan spraying some kind of cologne on himself, and started coughing and hacking "Ugh, what is that?" I coughed, trying to get the stench out if my lungs.

"This, Hormonio." Ethan smiled, holding the bottle out. "It's musk. Supposed to tap into a girl's primal nature."

"Well, no offense," I coughed again, moving to stand next to Benny. "But I am so not turned on right now."

"I would hope not." Benny said. He sniffed the bottle and grimaced. "Well, it's definitely manly." he offered "Like, wrestling team laundry bag manly."

"What do you need this god-awful stuff for anyways? You smell fine without it." I asked.

"He's trying to ask out Sarah." Benny told me.

"Ok, here goes. I'm just worried she'll laugh in my face." Ethan said.

I said "She won't." the same time Benny said "She probably will."

"Benny!" I hissed, smacking him in the chest.

"But hey, gives you one less thing to worry about!" Benny called after his friends retreating back. "...Joking!"

"You're an idiot, Benny Weir." I rolled my eyes.

"An idiot you looove!" he teased.

I laughed but nodded. "Yeah, I do. C'mere you." I pulled him down for a short kiss. "I gotta get to class. I'll miss you!" I smiled.

"I'll miss you too!" he teased back.

I walked to class, but turned around to see Benny looking at that dumb bottle, interested.

'He's so up to something...' I thought.

* * *

"Wait, wait, you guys went that far?" Sarah asked.

"_Almost_." I said smiling.

"Why?" Erica asked in disgust.

"Well, Benny's really special to me. And I love him, a lot."

"Ugh, if you say you're gonna be together forever, I'm gonna barf." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Sarah defended me.

"Hey ladies, Whaddya say?" Benny called across the hall.

"Drop dead geek?" Erica supplied.

"Hey there sexy?" I added.

"Ugh, god, I am so out of here." Erica complained, continuing to walk after Sarah and I stopped to talk with the boys.

"Wait! Don't you wanna try-"

"Not interested!" Erica called over her shoulder, cutting Benny off.

"Ok then. Do you ladies want to try this new Dusk perfume?" Benny smiled at Sarah and I.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I wasn't a dusk fan, but I did like perfume. "Sure." I shrugged "Always willing to try new perfume." I took the bottle and sprayed it on my arms.

It smelled incredible! Just like Benny, my favorite scent in the world! Suddenly, nothing mattered to me but Benny. I leaned against his chest and smiled up at him seductively "Hey Benny-Boo. What do you say we skip class and try out some _new things_."

"Uh-Um, skip class? You want to skip class?" his voice cracked.

"Mmhmm." I leaned up and kissed him slowly, rubbing my tongue against his and wrapping a hand in his hair. "If you come with me, theres more where that came from." I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Really?" his voice cracked again, but was lower.

"You know what I love? All your striped shirts. They just scream "I'm sexy, and good at calculus." I ran my hand down his chest.

"He actually is really good at calculus." Ethan offered up.

"That is so hot." I murmured. Then the bell rang. "Oh, poo! We have to get to class. Will you miss me?"

"Mmhmm." Benny nodded.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Bye bye." I slowly started to walk away with Sarah when I turned back around. "Oh, oops, almost forgot. Here you go." I tossed the bottle of perfume to Benny.

* * *

"Benny-boo!" I cried, rushing up to my adorable boyfriend and throwing my arms around his neck. Planting a kiss on his lips I cooed "I missed you in class! I feel like we haven't seen each other in so long! Hey, what do you say you come over tonight and we can watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that'd be sweet!" he nodded, smiling wide.

"Perfect! I'll make some popcorn, grab some candy... Hey, what are those?" I asked, pointing down to the dropped parcels on the floor. Before Benny could say anything, I bent over and picked up some of them. "Are these... Chocolates? Who's been giving you, my Benny, chocolates?" I demanded, cocking out my hip and placing a hand on it.

"Uh, no one, I mean, just some girls around school." my gaze narrowed and he continued nervously "um, but they don't matter, 'cause you know, you're my only girl." he smiled and put his arm around me.

I brightened up "Aw, Benny, you are so sweet! Well, I gotta go set up for our date tonight, I'll see you later!" I gave him another hug and kiss before flouncing away.

* * *

I laid out some blankets on the couch and fluffed up the throw pillows. Humming a tune, I looked for some movies we could watch when Benny came over. 'We'll watch his favorites! Let's see... Jacuzzi Time Machine, X-Men, hmmm...'

Then it hit me. What the hell was I doing, looking for all this crap for Benny? He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve me! He is so going down! "Benny Weir, I'm going to kick your ass!" I growled to the empty house, before rushing upstairs and grabbing a Bo staff.

"Sarah!" I yelled, seeing the dark-skinned girl run past. She stopped and spun around.

"Kinda busy, Aria." her fangs were bared.

"You going to destroy Ethan and Benny?"

"Yeah, need a lift?"

"Hell yeah."

I hopped on her back and we sped off.

We reached Ethan's backyard just in time. "That's my man you've got there." I growled at the two girls advancing on Ethan and Benny.

"And the cuter one is mine." Sarah declared.

"Thank goodness you girls are here!" Benny said.

"No one is going to kill him, but me!" I hissed.

"And me!" Sarah actually did hiss at them, fangs out and everything.

"What?" Benny cried from behind us.

"Over our dead bodies!" One girl said.

"That can be arranged." I smiled.

We attacked. I swung my Bo staff around, hitting the Asian girl while Sarah took out the blonde with her fists. I hit her in the stomach, and she hit me in the face with her rope-thing. It stung, and when I touched it, my fingers came away with blood. "You bitch," I said "You cut my face!" I lashed out again, feigning to hit her thigh, then rolled over behind her and smacked her behind the knees, making her buckle down to the ground. I swung the staff and it connected with her head with a satisfying 'thunk'.

Sarah finished off her opponent and we stood together, catching our breath. Then we rushed over to that stupid cage Ethan bought.

"Come on out, sweetie. I wanna go inside and make popcorn with you!" I snarled, snaking against the cage.

"I don't think he'll fit in the microwave." Sarah said, her tone matching mine.

"Oh, I'll make him fit." l hissed.

"The eternity cage is impregnable!" Ethan proclaimed.

"Yeah, and so is the prop! I hope..." Benny added.

Ethan pulled out a water gun. "Don't make us use these!"

I laughed. What would a stupid water gun do to us? Ethan sprayed it at Sarah and she started to burn. Holy water! Wouldn't work on me though.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Ethan apologized.

"It's just like being in a shark tank!" Benny remarked. Other girls came over and started pounding on the cafe with us. "This is like being in a shark tank! How long does shark week last?" He asked Ethan.

"Well, they loved us for about six hours. If the grandma's right, they're gonna hate us for about five more!" Ethan told him.

* * *

Hours later, Sarah and I stood outside the cage by ourselves, the boys inside cuddled up to each other, sleeping. If we weren't so mad at them, it would have been hilarious. They woke up and looked at us, then started screaming.

Sarah looked at me "What do you I think we should do?"

"Kill them." I said, crossing my arms.

Benny turned to Ethan in a panic "I thought you said the spell would have worn off by now!"

"It did! Now we're just mad at you!" Sarah said angrily.

"Guys, look, we are really, REALLY sorry." Benny apologized.

"Well you should be, because" I drew out the word "Look what SpedEx just dropped off." Sarah held up the key to their cage and dangled it from her fingers.

"I-I-I get it, you guys wanna punish us, totally!" Ethan stuttered.

"Not them, lover boys." Benny's grandma said. She appeared behind us "Me."

* * *

Later that day Sarah and I sat on the porch drinking lemonade. Benny's grandma lounged in a chair on the front lawn. And Ethan and Benny were waxing Sarah's car.

"Oh, Ethan, you missed a spot!" Sarah called.

"Oh, and boys, I need someone to come over here and massage my bunions."

"Don't look at me," I heard Ethan say "I need to get Aria more lemonade."

When he walked over I asked nicely "Can you put a bit of extra sugar in please?" hey, they may have made every girl in school love them, but Ethan wasn't my boyfriend and I wasn't gonna be a bitch to him.

He smiled back "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you!" I called to his retreating back. My nose wrinkled in disgust when I looked over at Benny rubbing his grandma's feet. "Ugh, I'm so not touching him till he showers."

* * *

**So this was short... sorry! Ugh, but I promise next chapter will be longer! Who's excited for the christmas chapter? I KNOW I AM! Prepare for Benny/Aria FLUFF! And possibly a little bit of sexy time ;D**

**So I got some awesome feedback for the Kickin' It Jack/OC story! I****'m so happy about that! I swear I've only found like ONE, and it's pretty good, but apparently the author was pestered by some of the readers into turning it into a Jack/Kim story in the sequel... can anyone say AWKWARD? But it was still really good and I'd totally recommend it. It's called Kickin' It with Danika, but I don't remember who it's by...**

******So, I'm going to be working that, I think you guys will like it! **

******NOW TIME FOR THE LOVELY SHOUT OUTS!**

******Before we begin, just wanna say you guys were AWESOME with the reviews this week! Honestly, I never thought I'd ever get so many reviews for one story 3 you guys make me happy!**

******Dusker101: Girl your reviews are so amazing! They make me smile :D I'm glad you liked the hot and heavy stuff, I planned to actually make them have sex but it's SO hard to write for an inexperienced girl! Hopefully, my readings of other M-rated fics will help with that? And don't even worry about correcting me on Benny's eye color! I was just going off a picture from Google and I couldn't see his eyes well, so I just took a guess xD I'll be sure to fix it in the later chapters! **

******Trying2fly101: Yay! I'm always looking for readers who will support Jack/OC! There are like NONE out there! So I hope you'll read it when I publish it and that it will be good!**

******MBVLOVER: Thank you! Haha I hope you loved seeing BTR as much as I did! I hope you like the Jack/OC story I have planned, I'll be sure to post when I'm uploading it, so keep your eyes peeled!**

******MeganRoseMaslow: OMG It's my fave episode too! It's actually the first episode I wrote, and it is what inspired me to write this story! So, Yay for Double Negative! I know for a fact that I'm getting a microphone for christmas, so I'll be able to start recording my singing and posting covers of songs on youtube! So maybe you'll watch me? ;D Hahaha! Then hopefully I'll get discovered and be famous! Woot! Totally worth a shot!**

******MsWildfire97: I take it the hotness was to your liking? I'm gonna try to add some more to the future chapters, and the side story and the sequel. So you saw me outside your window? Psh... no... (I'll have to be more careful next time...) **

******Ta ta for now, my lovely readers! Leave reviews, and you'll get a shout out back! So tell me, what are you all hoping to get for Christmas? **

******Lots of love!**

******Panda_Chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OOOOOHHHH, ZOMBIES! Yep, it's that episode! Finally, I'm back on track to my longer-ish chapters! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

7:45 p.m.

"Man, why couldn't we be at home, watching so you think you can fly, eating a triple meat lovers pizza... With extra meat!" Benny whined in a breathy, quiet voice.

"Yeah, instead our teachers could bash in here any second and scoop out our brains like chip dip!" Ethan replied in the same tone.

A door slammed and I squeaked, clinging to Benny's arm as if my life depended on it. "Guys, not cool, let's not talk about it, ok? I'd rather just get it over with instead of thinking about my brains being taken out!"

"Think we can out run them?" Benny offered.

"I don't have to outrun them; I just have to out run you!" Ethan shot back.

"You know, I think they'd go for your brain first there, honor roll." Benny snarled.

"I know we're all scared and stuff, but let's not take it out on each other, kay?" I hissed.

Something slammed against the door, and we all looked up. A few brain-dead teachers were in the window, trying to get in.

"Where's Sarah, we could really use her help right now!" Ethan whined.

"I don't think she was in a very 'helping' mood today." Benny said sarcastically.

"You guys were asking stupid things!" I defended Sarah.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

* * *

9 1/2 hours earlier. 9:15 a.m.

"I'm not breaking any arms or smashing anyone's legs just because he called you... What was it again?" Sarah asked.

"Teethan." Ethan said dejectedly.

"Benny Rabbit." Benny said in a matching tone.

"Hey, I call you Benny Rabbit! You could have told me you didn't like it..." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"No no, when you say it, it's cute." My boyfriend assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He looked back at Sarah. "It's not _what_ he says; it's _how_ he says it."

"Ahem." a gruff voice in front of us cleared his throat to get our attention. It was our first period teacher "Let's go boys, and girl." he corrected himself when he noticed I was standing there with them.

Benny answered him "Right with you, sir! If we're not there in five minutes..."

"Start boring kids without us!" I finished, and Benny and I snickered together.

"We'll be right there sir." Ethan said to the teacher, covering up for us.

"Forget it!" Sarah said, back to our conversation "I have a field trip to the art gallery, lucky me!" she waved at Ethan and Benny, trying not to laugh "By Teethan, Benny-Rabbit"

I giggled and unwrapped Benny's arm from my shoulders, intertwining our fingers.

"It sounds cute when she says it." Ethan smiled.

"You're a love-struck fool." I teased Ethan.

"Look who's talking!" Ethan retaliated as I leaned to kiss Benny.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend. I have the right to be love-struck." I stuck my tongue out in a childish manner.

* * *

9 1/2 hours later. 7:48 p.m.

We were still crouched behind a lab table, with zombie teachers still trying to busy into the classroom. With every slam, we all started to freak out more. "We're so gonna die!" Benny cried. Ethan whimpered in response and I was practically in Benny's lap, hiding my face in his chest. "This is so not fair! How come we didn't get any sign that this was going to happen?" Benny continued.

"Just a hint would have been nice!" Ethan agreed.

"Really?! You couldn't tell that _something_ weird was going on? I mean, _come on_!" I squeaked.

9:16 a.m.

Benny, Ethan and I walked into science class. We went to our science tables, Benny and Ethan sitting at the one in front of mine. The teacher was writing out elements on the chalkboard. "Bromide." he said, writing a Br "Aluminum" He wrote an Al "Nitrogen." He wrote out an N "Brain..." confused, I looked at the board. Brain wasn't a part of the periodic table? But looking out the chalkboard, that's what the elements spelled out. A little weird, anyone?

"Brain." The teacher said again, underlining the word.

I looked at Ethan and Benny. They were looking through their bags, setting up for class. If they weren't worried, I guess I shouldn't be either.

* * *

7:53 p.m.

The teachers broke the window on the door and were trying to reach in. Ever the hero, Ethan grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried smacking away their hands with the butt of it. "Spray them with it!" I yelled.

He grabbed the nozzle and squeezed the trigger, blasting cold fire-extinguishing stuff at the zombies. The zombies shied away from the cold, getting away from the window.

"They hate this stuff! Ethan cried triumphantly "If it lasts long enough, we should be able to hold then off till Sarah gets back."

"Let's hope it does." I said to Benny, who nodded in reply. Ethan sprayed at the door again.

"Sarah is coming back, right?" Benny asked.

"We're the most important things in her life, right?" Ethan's voice was high pitched and unsure.

* * *

10:35 a.m.

I moved up to sit with Ethan and Benny. Our teacher seemed to be preoccupied with writing "Brain" on the board instead of paying attention to his class. Right now Benny and I sat together, holding hands and talking. Ethan was on the phone with Sarah.

"I feel... Hot. I need to... Excuse me." the teacher said in a slow, monotone voice, and walked out of the class room.

We watched him for a moment before going back to our business. "I think what he meant was, uh, text freely amongst yourselves!" Benny announced to the class, who happily got out their phones.

I laughed and held his hand tighter. "Hey Benny," I said, a thought popping in my head "We've been going out for a while now, how come we haven't been on a date?"

He made some sort of choking noise and looked at me nervously "D-date?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know, something that a boyfriend and girlfriend would do?" I reminded him. "I mean, all we ever do is fight crime and make out, not that I don't mind, that is." I added with a smile.

"Me either." he smiled, looking dreamily into the distance.

"Benny!" I snapped my fingers in his face to bring him back to reality "So, date?" I asked.

"uh, sure." he said.

* * *

8:02 p.m.

Ethan was still spraying the zombies away and Benny got up, grabbed a stool and went for the zombies.

"This thing isn't gonna last much longer. Maybe we should call Rory?" Ethan said.

"Rory?! Is it that bad?" Benny asked.

"Well he did say he wanted to protect the innocent." I said.

* * *

11:23 a.m.

We walked out of class and watched the teachers. They were so sluggish they looked like zombies. It was kind of creepy.

A teacher trudged by, moaning. "There goes the French teacher." Ethan said.

"Mrs. _Lafleur_." I mimicked her accent, brandishing my hands in a dramatic fashion.

"She's not looking to good either." Ethan finished.

"Yeah, well, she's also a teacher so who _laheck_ cares." Benny laughed at his own joke.

"Falling a little short there, sweetie." I patted his arm.

Rory jumped in front of us out of nowhere and put his fists on his hips.

"Greetings, mortals!" he said.

"Hey Rory!" I waved with my free hand and smiled. He waved back before shaking his head and becoming serious once more.

"You look stranger than usual." Ethan remarked.

"Very perceptive, mortal. Of course, you are one of the few who know my true secret identity." Rory leaned closer, and then ripped open his shirt. Underneath was a red shirt with the blue letters RV in a superman diamond. "RV! Rory Vampire, Defender of the innocent!" He declared. I could just feel the looks Benny and Ethan were giving him. He turned his head suddenly, a hand cupped around his ear "Hark! A cry for help! Someone is in need of... Brains. RV, away!" he said and dashed off.

"You mean, someone else is in need of brains?" Benny joked "You know, maybe he's finally gonna meet his soul mate after all." Ethan laughed at the joke.

I laughed too, but still defended my friend "He's a sweetie though."

* * *

2:35 p.m.

The whole school was going crazy! The teachers were attacking us as if they were actual zombies! The students ran screaming in the halls. I ran until I found Benny, and Ethan was with him. We turned into the office while the other students were trying to get outside, so we were alone. "We need to warn everyone." Ethan said.

"What?" Benny asked desperately.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now!" I told him.

"Yeah, didn't you hear me screaming? I think we've done our part." Benny added.

Ethan got up quickly and grabbed the PA microphone and handed it to Benny "Here, wait for my cue."

Benny looked panicked, staring at the microphone. "Ah, you're on." Ethan said.

"Testing, check, 1, 2.."

"Benny!" Ethan and I hissed.

"Attention all whitechapel students, this is a life saving announcement, from Benny Weir, most of you girls, you know who I am" He smirked.

"They better not." I hissed at him.

"Um, Due to unforeseen circumstances, Uhhh, beyond our control, we have no choice but to cancel all classes, extracurricular activities, and -"

Ethan grabbed the microphone out of Benny's hands and yelled into it "Zombies! RUN!"

He set it down on the counter when a hand grabbed his. It was one of the gym coaches. We tried pulling him away but he was having one of his visions, and this lady was _not_ letting go.

"Ethan, come on, snap out of it!" Benny cried to his friend, both of us tugging on his arm.

Ethan broke out of his vision but the teacher was trying to bite at his arm now. Benny wrenched the microphone out of Ethan's hand and hit the teacher over the head with it. She fell back against the floor and stayed down.

"You did it!" I cried, wrapping my arms around Benny's neck and kissing him.

Ethan was still looking horrified at the zombie teacher "Let's go." he said, and we ran away.

We ran to the science class, but the door was locked. We crouched down in the doorway, keeping watch for any more zombies.

"Guys, I just had a vision. It's coffee from Lotta Latte, that's what's making this happen." Ethan filled us in.

"Lotta Latte? Figures." Benny scoffed "You'd have to be brain dead to pay five bucks for a cup of flavored bean juice."

"I'm so never going there again." I said.

"But it doesn't make any sense. This coffee has been around for a long time, why is it all of a sudden turning people into zombies? What changed?" Ethan asked.

I shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

7:52 p.m.

We escaped out of the science classroom when the coast was clear. Benny pulled us into the boys' bathroom. "What are we doing in here?" I asked.

"We're safe in here, trust me. A teacher would never enter a student washroom; it's like an unwritten rule of education." Benny explained with a smile on his face.

"Sure! Right up there with 'don't eat students brains'!" Ethan said sarcastically. There was pounding on the door and we rushed over to help Ethan keep it shut.

"You know whose fault this really is? Sarah's. 'Why don't you fight your own battles?'" Benny imitated her voice.

There was more pounding on the door and we pushed against it harder. But whatever was behind that door was way too strong, because it opened anyways. It was Sarah!

"Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Sarah!" I squealed, so happy to see my vampire friend I pounced on her in a hug.

"We were just talking about you!" Benny said nervously "Hooray, we're saved!"

"We were worried about you." Ethan said truthfully.

I squeezed the girl tighter. "I'm so happy you're alive!"

"I had a vision about what's turning the people into zombies. It's coffee." Ethan told her.

"I know." She said. I let go of her and stared.

"You know?" I asked.

She nodded "Lotta Latte. I had a _chat_ with some of the folks down there earlier."

"Do I wanna know?" I asked, kid of to myself.

"I tried to call you to warm you, but you didn't pick up." Ethan said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda lent my phone to Mr. Collingwood." She said. I don't wanna think about what that meant.

Then we realized there was no noise outside. Benny rushed to the door and opened it a crack. He looked outside. There was a bunch of bodies on the floor.

"Alright, can we go now?" Bent asked "I mean, after I wash my hands of course." he pointed to the poster that read "Remember to wash your hands"

"There's nowhere to go!" Sarah cried "The streets are crawling with zombies, and the longer we wait, the worse this thing gets! Don't you have like, some geek know-how on fighting zombies?"

"Well, in every zombie movie it's always the same: smash them in the head." Ethan shrugged.

"Except in SuperDead 4, they cured the zombies with Anti-Zombulax." Benny said.

"You're right!" I smiled.

"If we can get a sample of the coffee, maybe we can analyze it and find a cure, or, a weakness." Ethan said.

"I guess we're headed to the lab. Let's go." Sarah said, turning to leave.

"Wait." Ethan said "I think we're going to need my ectoplasm refractor from home."

"Ooh, I love that ectoplasm refractor!" Benny smiled.

"Listen, you guys get the sample, and I'll race to your house to get your ecto-thing, and we meet in the lab in ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok, um, my refractor is in my room, on my microscope, ok?" Ethan told Sarah.

She nodded and left. Ethan watched her leave. "Ok, she's leading them away, good. There should still be some coffee in the teachers' lounge but first, we gotta make a pit stop."

"Pit stop? We're already here" Benny motioned to the toilets.

"Not while I'm here!" I said, disgusted.

"Not that kind of pit stop!" Ethan said.

* * *

We ran back from the bio lab, Benny carrying a pig brain. "Whew, who knew the bio lab had such huge pig brains?" he laughed when we stopped outside the teachers' lounge.

"I guess I did." Ethan shrugged.

We quietly snuck into the teachers' lounge. Bent over in the doorway, we looked around the room. "Ok, follow me." Ethan whispered.

We walked quickly but quietly, and Ethan and Benny dove under the fooseball Table. "Where am I supposed to hide?!" I hissed. There was only enough room for the two of them under there.

"I don't know, you're smart, think of something!" Benny whispered back. I looked around the room in a panic, and stayed low. In the end I just hid under the table with the coffee on it before one of the zombie teachers walked past.

"Ok, so, we throw the pig brain, grab the coffee, and then we're home free." Ethan whispered.

"I don't think I understand the meaning of home free." Benny whispered back. Then his phone started to ring.

"Turn that thing off!" Ethan hissed, as Benny fumbled for his phone.

Instead of silencing it, he answered it.

"Hello? I can't talk right - What? Really? That's amazing..." he said into the phone.

"Benny!" I hissed.

"What? Five hundred minutes, unlimited text. That's good, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah kind of but this is so not the time!"

"Hang up!" Ethan whisper-yelled.

Benny put his phone away.

"Ok, pig brain is a go!" Ethan said, and slid the pig brain across the floor. The zombie teachers went for it! "Alright, Alright, I'm going for it." Ethan got out from under the foosball table and over to my table. "Why didn't I just get it? I'm under the table." I mumbled. Benny and I slid out from under our tables when Ethan got the coffee. He started for the exit when a zombie teacher came out of nowhere and scared him, and he dropped the coffee to fend her off. "I dropped the sample." He called.

"I got it!" I called back, at the table anyways. "Benny, go help Ethan!"

"I can't leave you here!" he said.

"Go!" I demanded.

He left with Ethan, and I turned to the zombies that started to surround me. "Alright, bitches." I said, lifting up one of the coffee machines "Show me what you got." I swung the coffee maker into one of the teacher's head, kicked back the principal, grabbed the other coffee thing and bolted. On my way out, something stabbed into my arm. I muffled my cry and kept going. It probably wasn't anything anyways.

I made it out and shut the door. I walked down the halls. My footsteps echoed in the empty silence and I turned a corner, nearly bumping into Ethan and Benny. "Holy shit!" I jumped about a foot in the air, almost dropping the coffee.

"Are you ok?!" Benny rushed to me, hugging me close then pulling away to scan over my body for injuries.

"I'm fine Benny." I laughed, pushing my boyfriend away "And I got the sample, safe and sound."

"Cool!" Came a muffled voice. I shrieked and the boys yelled and we all turned to see a zombie standing there. "Is that hot chocolate?" the thing pulled off its face - a mask - and revealed Rory. "Gotcha! Check out what I snagged from the teachers' lounge! Hicks took this from me in September."

"Jeez, Rory, you nearly scared the blood out of me." I told him, clutching a hand to my racing heart. It was a little joke we had.

"Wait, you were in the teachers' lounge?" Ethan asked.

"Candy, games, tv, couches!" Rory listed off excitedly.

"Zombies?" Benny added.

"Really? I thought they were all just really grumpy." Rory said.

"Whatever" Ethan sighed, shaking his head "We gotta get this coffee to the chemistry lab."

"Chemistry? Boring... I'd rather smack me some zombies." Rory said, smacking his mask into his hand for emphasis. He put the mask on and said "RV, away." and vampire-sped off.

"We better re-arm." Ethan said, going around the corner.

I looked down at my stinging arm. "Yeah, re-arm."

* * *

Up in the Chem lab, Ethan and Benny were working on the cure, and Sarah had just arrived with Ethan's Ectoplasm refractor. I was not feeling well. I was sweating, feeling way hot and tired.

"You ok Aria? You look really sweaty." Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fighting off zombies is a real workout." I fake laughed.

"There's definitely something going on here." Ethan remarked from the microscope "These cells are like neurons, like brain cells, but their mutating."

"Kay, mutant neurons, cool!" Benny smiled.

Zombies came at the door. "Company! Speed up the geeking!" Sarah yelled, rushing to the door with the fire extinguisher and blasting the zombies with it.

"Rush science?" Ethan asked in bewilderment.

"You can't feel when your brains being eaten!" Sarah called back.

I groaned, grabbing at my stomach, my insides turning at the thought of brains.

"What happened? The neurons are gone. It just looks like regular coffee now. It's like it cured itself just by sitting there." Ethan said.

"Maybe it has to be fresh?" Sarah asked, blasting at the door again.

"Hot!" Ethan relaized "That's why the zombies hate the fire extinguisher, its cold!"

"Great, so we just wait here until January?" Benny asked.

"Why don't we just blast the air conditioner?" Sarah yelled.

"Sounds like plan! Benny, Aria, pack up. We're gonna fight our way to the mechanical room." Ethan said.

"Who are you kidding?" Sarah cried "They'll break you like a fingernail. I'll do it."

"Oh, if you want to go." Ethan laughed hesitantly, obviously wanting her to go instead of him. She'd have a better chance at surviving.

"Totally! The next zombies race is on us!" Benny added.

"Yeah." I said, losing most of my energy. Zombie, brain "Brain..." I mumbled.

"Are you ok?" Benny asked when I slumped in my seat.

"You look really pale and sweaty." Ethan noticed.

"You didn't get bit back there did you?!" Benny asked with hysteria in his voice.

"'Course not... I got bit here." I pulled up my sleeve to show the bite mark on my bicep.

"Crap, Aria, why didn't you tell us?" Benny asked.

"I thought you might... Get cure..." I felt light headed "Fix Aria... You look yummy." I told Benny.

I put my head down on the table. "Hey, don't leave me, alright? Stay with me, right here." Benny whispered by my ear "You gotta stay not-zombie, so we can go on that date you want, right? Please don't leave me, Aria."

* * *

Sarah, Ethan, Benny and I stood outside Lotta Latte watching some girl and a dude get interviewed for "saving Whitechapel." Benny and I held hands, and I couldn't have been happier just being with him.

"I can't believe I liked that guy." Sarah said, eyeing the dude.

"This stinks. We saved the day!" Benny said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Hey, you almost bit our faces off!" Ethan said.

"Well, I meant before that. And I said I was sorry!" I whined playfully.

"I'm sorry Aria, but we unsung heroes have to take the high road. Right Sarah?" Ethan turned to our vampire friend, but she wasn't there.

Across the street, the couple being interviewed 'mysteriously' dropped their coffees.

"Yeah, the higher road." Sarah nodded, appearing next to Ethan.

"So, that was kind of an interesting date, huh?" I asked, smiling up at Benny.

"That wasn't a date." He shook his head "I'll take you out on a way better date soon, I promise." I beamed at my impossibly awesome boyfriend.

* * *

**AN: YAY! Another chapter finished! Okay, so I'm working on the Christmas chapter, but I've got a question: Do you guys want me to post it on Christmas, or Christmas Eve, or what? Let me know!**

**ALSOOOO, I've decided to write a cute little New Years Eve one-shot for ****my Kickin' It Jack/OC story. The story itself is kind of nowhere near finished, but I just felt like getting something out there for it. I'm pretty excited for it! I'm gonna post it on New Years Eve. I think I might call it Kickin' Off The New Year. Or something like that. Anybody have any suggestions? **

**So, now time for my favorite part of the ending AN; SHOUT OUTS!**

**MeganRoseMaslow: Ah! It's like we're connected at the brain! And not in a totally gross way like zombies! Hahaha, see what I did there? I incorporated the episode theme... I'm hilarious xD Not really. Thanks for your support girl 3**

**Dusker101: I LOOOOOVE your reviews! They make me smile. EVERY TIME! An iPod touch would be sweeeeett! All I want for Christmas is a really good microphone so I can start recording covers of songs and put them on YouTube and become FAMOUS! That, and some books. And maybe some clothes. ;D Keep on reviewing hun!**

**MsWildfire97: Thank you! I'm so happy that everyone is so excited for the Christmas chapter! I am so amazed how great this story has turned out! I never expected it to be kind of popular :3 I guess I'm gonna have to go back to stalker school and take a few refresher courses so you will stop seeing me...  
YOU CAN'T SEE ME! I AM THE NIGHT!**

**Trying2fly101: Oh hun, I know. It is next to IMPOSSIBLE to find any Jack/OC! That's why I decided to write one myself. The funny thing is, the original guy in my Kickin' It story was actually Jerry. Then I realized, "Hey. Jack is cute. I wanna write about him. Kick fans can suck it!" Not that I have any disrespect for Kick fans. So I just replaced Jerry's name with Jack's and rewrote some parts, and the story totally progressed! Woot!**

**I'll see y'all next week!**

**Love always!**

**Panda_Chan **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Omg yay chapter 11! I hope you guys were looking forward to this! It's longer than the past few chapters, so WOOOO!**

* * *

"Ethan, you're babysitters here!" Jane called. Ethan, Benny and I stood up and went to the door.

"Hey guys." Sarah greeted with a smile.

"Hi." we greeted back.

"Look at you, all dressed up for the senior prom. Nice suit." Sarah said to Ethan's dad when he came down the stairs.

"Check out _Miami Vice_." Benny said approvingly.

"Stylish." I winked, bumping my hip into Benny's.

Mr. Morgan pointed his fingers at us like a gun "Freeze, Turkey." he said in a deep gravelly voice.

We laughed and held our hands up "Whoa, look out!" Benny laughed.

"Ethan's mom thought it'd be fun if we wear the same thing that we wore to our prom." Mr. Morgan explained.

"I think it's really cools that you two are chaperoning the senior citizens prom." Sarah said.

"OH! _Senior_ prom." Benny said. "I just got that."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist. "You're dumb." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me.

The door opened and in walked Benny's grandma. "Who's ready to party?" She asked.

"Grandma?" Benny asked awkwardly "You look..."

"Hot." Ethan supplied for him.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said to Ethan. To Benny she said "You look a little surprised, dear. Can't a grandma get her groove on?"

"I have no idea how to answer that." Benny shook his head, disturbed.

Ethan's mom came down the stairs then looking very '80's with her hair teased to the heavens and curled, wearing a blue dress with outrageous sleeves. "Ok, so, what do you think?" she asked excitedly "This is the exact same dress I wore for my senior prom."

"It's a little 1981, don't you think?" Benny's grandma asked.

"Yes, I know. That's the point." Mrs. Morgan said.

"I'm sure it looked great thirty years ago." Ethan told her.

"I bet you could borrow something out of grandma's closet." Benny offered.

"I should go change." Ethan's Mom started up the stairs.

"Oh no. I don't want to miss the vote for prom queen." Benny's grandma said "I'm the 3-to-1 favorite. Let's drop it like it's hot!" then she left out the door, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan following. "Goodnight, have fun guys!" Mr. Morgan said before he closed the door.

"Ok, Jacuzzi Time Machine starts in T-Minus two minutes." Ethan said, checking his watch.

"We'll get the drinks." Benny said, pulling me to the kitchen.

"I'll get the popcorn." Sarah followed us.

"Can I stay up late tonight?" I heard Jane ask Sarah.

"Only if you promise not to tell your parents we're letting you watch Jacuzzi Time Machine." Sarah said.

"Deal." Jane agreed.

"Ah, teenagers. Corrupting little kids since the beginning of time." I giggled as Benny handed me sodas.

"Yeah!" Benny leaned over and kissed me.

"Ew you guys, not while I'm making popcorn!" Sarah said over the delicious sound of popping kernels.

"It could be worse." I sang "We could have been using tongue!"

"EW!" Sarah squeaked, while I cackled on my way to the living room.

Benny plopped down next to Ethan on the couch when Sarah came in with the popcorn. "Hey, that's my spot!" Sarah said with a whine. I looked up from re-arranging the sodas.

"But I always sit next to Ethan on movie night." Benny said.

Sarah gave him a look verging on puppy-eyes. Benny looked over at me and I motioned at Ethan and Sarah with my eyes, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ohhh, you guys want to ehh, canoodle." Benny smirked.

"No, we don't." Sarah denied.

"As if." Ethan said, trying to cover up his obvious crush on the older girl "Canoodling is the_ last_ thing I wanna do."

Ooh, wrong thing to say. I shook my head in shame.

"Well, you know, not the last thing in the world." Ethan tried to cover it up. He elbowed Benny who got up off the couch.

"Alright! I'll go sit on the floor." He said, sitting in front of the coffee table. I laid down next to him and put my head in his lap. The movie started, when a muffled "Whooaa!" came from outside and something slammed onto the roof. The TV flashed then went out, reduced to static. We all started freaking out. "No, no, no no no no!" was heard through the living room. Rory, the one that landed on the roof and ruined our movie, started yelling and hit the ground. Must have rolled off the roof. "I've really got to work on my roof landings." his voice was still muffled.

"Rory? Ugh!" Benny said. Ethan sighed loudly. I moaned and turned my head, burying my face into Benny's stomach.

* * *

We all sat in the Dining Room, eating pizza dejectedly, while Benny sat in the living room, giving us all a play-by-play of what would be happening in the movie if Rory hadn't crash-landed the satellite dish. "They just whirlpooled into the '80s. The leg warmers are all wet. My favorite part's coming up." he said.

"How do you know, it's all static." Sarah said.

"Because we're 92 minutes in." he said, as if it were obvious.

"He knows this movie by heart." Ethan said in a dead voice.

"That's really pathetic." Sarah said.

"I'm so bored." Rory complained from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Benny yelled "If you hadn't knocked out the satellite dish, we'd all be enjoying Jacuzzi Time Machine right now!"

"You think Grandmas making out with her boyfriend right now?" Jane asked Benny. My mouth dropped open and I sputtered with laughter.

"Jane!" Sarah reprimanded.

"Oh, come on!" Rory groaned from the other room.

"Ew." was all Benny said. I fist-bumped the little girl and got up to go poke Rory's belly.

"Don't you have some cards?" Sarah asked.

"Or maybe some coloring books?" I asked lamely.

"My parents might have some old board games in the basement." Ethan offered.

* * *

Downstairs, we all looked through the shelves for games and, really, just random stuff. Benny and I were looking at some board games around the room.

"Ok, we've got Mathalot Village,"

"Too much math."

"Word strike?"

"Requires spelling. Got anything in a nice non-educational flavor?" Benny asked sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to reply when Ethan said "Oh, check this out! Spirit Speaker." and held up a dusty old box. "Host a seance and make contact with the spirit world." he read off the box cover. He blew off the dust which flew into mine and Benny's faces. We coughed and tried to wave the dust away.

"Now we're talking! Let's meet up with some honeys on the other side." Benny cheered. I turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised, and my arms crossed over my chest. He looked down at me and quickly spoke again "I mean, totally for Ethan and Rory, you know, I totally don't need dead girls when I got my own girl right here!" he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Be lucky you're cute." I grumbled.

"What's a seance?" Rory asked.

"It's like a ritual conducted to make contact with spirits." Ethan explained.

"Dead spirits? Those things give me the creeps!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Says the vampire girl." I joked.

"I thought those things were banned from you stores." Sarah said, rolling her eyes at my comment.

"This one looks seriously old." Ethan said, looking at the box.

"I don't think we should mess with it." Sarah warned, sounding nervous.

"What's the big deal?" Benny asked.

"It's just a board game."

"It's what it represents that scares me!" Sarah cried.

"Come on, just one little game?" Ethan pleaded with her. "Unless you're scared." He challenged.

"I'll hold your hand if you get scared." I teased.

"Yeah, I'm a chicken." Sarah made chicken noises, flapping her as like chicken wings "Bawk Bawk. Jane and I are going to play dress up, try not to make a mess." Sarah walked away, bringing the little girl with her.

Benny stepped forward and grabbed the box. "Man, she has got to loosen up!" he said, looking up the stairs. "Well, what do you say girls, for a little supernatural action?"

* * *

A few minutes later we sat around the table with the board all set up, candles lit all around the room, and dish towels wrapped around our heads.

"Are the dish towels really necessary?" Ethan sighed.

"Yeah, I feel like an idiot." I complained.

"Do you want this to work or not?" Benny asked. "Okay, did this at a sleepover once. Everybody, two fingers on their respective corners. Now, all we have to do is just summon a spirit and ask it a question."

"Maybe Sarah was right," Ethan hesitated "I don't think we should mess with this. We don't know who -"

"Or what" I added

"Is out there in the ether." he finished.

"Look," Benny sighed "We're hanging out with vampires, we've taken down zombies, and we pruned a haunted tree last month! What's a little voice from beyond?"

"Point taken." Ethan gave in, "But we're reading the rules first!"

"Fine mom!" Benny said.

Ethan began reading off the rules "Okay. Rule number one; never play alone. Rule number two; always finish your session by saying goodbye and waiting for the spirit to leave the board. Rule number three; do not remove fingers from the board until the spirits have been properly dismissed. Failure to do so can have catastrophic results."

"Well that sounds promising." I scoffed sarcastically.

"Ooh, catastrophic results." Benny laughed, while Rory made haunting "Ooooh." noises.

"Benny, come on, this is serious." Ethan said.

"What? Okay..." Benny whined. I wrapped my hand in his for safety. I may fight the supernatural, but that doesn't make them any less creepy.

"Rule number four;" Ethan continued "Never ask 'is there anyone out there who wants to talk to us', as such an open invitation tends to attract evil entities. Got it?"

"Sweet." Benny smiled.

"Let's do this." I cheered with dwindling enthusiasm.

"Alright, I'll start!" Benny said, and we placed our fingers on the board. "Oh great seance board, are there any... Friendly, gentle, preferably hot spirits-"

"Hot?" Rory said excitedly. I asked the same thing, just in a different tone.

"- Who'd like to hang with us dudes? And Aria." to me he whispered "Hey, they gotta have a chance at _someone_, right?" I rolled my eyes but gave him a half-smile.

We leaned forward and the circle in the middle started to glow green. A gruesome "yes" floated to the surface. The whole thing was just weird. The boys, on the other hand, we're excited.

"Yes! Sweet. Now what?" Benny asked.

"Ask it a question." I said.

"Right, uh, are you a chick spirit?" He asked. I glared. The circle glowed yes. "Yes, a chick! Right on!"

Benny cleared his throat. In a mysterious voice he asked "Will the world end in 2012 as the Mayans predicted?"

The circle glowed red. "No?" Benny asked desperately. "Darn it. Then we have to study for our final exams." I sighed in relief. I won't die a virgin!

"Is there intelligent life on other planets?" Ethan asked. Psh, nerd.

The circle glowed red. "She doesn't know." Rory scoffed. Does she know what the force is?" He asked excitedly, "Has she transcended the space-time continuum? Has she ever met a Borg?"

The circle glowed green. "Are you all geeks?" Ethan read lamely. "Yeah pretty much." he nodded.

I busted up laughing, then stopped. "Hey!" I whined "I'm not a geek!"

"Are you sure?" Benny read, then laughed. "Oh, she got you!"

"You're a bigger nerd!" I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"But you love me!" he smirked, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Ew." said Ethan. I looked over at him with an eyebrow arched, daring him to say something else. "Don't look at me!" he cried "The board said it!" I looked down. The red circle did in fact say ew.

"Oh ha ha." I laughed sarcastically.

"Ooh! I've got one! Will we be cool?" Benny asked.

The circle glowed red. "No." we read together.

I shrugged "You guys are bringing down my coolness."

"Not even in college?" Benny asked.

The circle flashed red.

"Ever?" Ethan asked desperately.

The circle glowed a red "Sorry."

"Okay, this is lame." Benny sighed. "I'm sure you were a hottie when you had legs, but you are officially dismissed, Chiquita. Goodbye!"

The circle glowed blue. "Bye." it read.

"Thank you!" Benny cheered.

We all took our hands off.

"Let's go get a snack." Ethan suggested.

"Good idea." Benny said.

"Yay snacks!" I yelled happily, throwing a fist in the air.

We took off those stupid towels and started to walk away when Rory said "Wait, guys, come back!"

"You're on your own, dude." Benny shrugged.

"Sorry Rory." I leaned over the table to ruffle his hair.

As we walked away, Benny leaned into me and whispered in my ear "How can you stand him?"

"He's like a little kid, or a puppy. He just wants someone to pay attention to him. He's like an adorable little toddler!" I squealed. Right when we walked into the kitchen, the candles went out. Things started shaking and the whole thing was creepy.

"Rory!" we hissed together, and ran back to the dining room. We skidded into the entrance and looked around at the floating objects.

"Rory, what did you do?" Benny asked accusingly.

From upstairs, Sarah's voice yelled "Guys, what are you doing down there?"

"Nothing!" We yelled back in unison.

"Tell me you did not play alone." Benny pleaded.

"Are you nuts?" Ethan asked.

The static on the TV went out, then turned back on.

"I think there's somebody here..." Rory said in a scared, sing-song voice.

The chandelier above us began to sway dangerously back and forth. We gasped as a group.

"Ohhh no no no... Why is it always you guys!" I whined

"Are you the hot-but-brutally-honest ghost babe we recently conversed with?" Benny asked hopefully, his voice high.

The circle glowed red. "No." he read. "Didn't think so."

"Okay, it's getting weird." Ethan whined in a scared voice.

"Uh, guys, I think it's trying to tell us something. But I don't know what. It may be another language." Rory said.

"yeah, like evil speak!" Ethan whined.

"Okay, I know it's not cool for your boyfriend to be freaked out, Aria," Benny said to me "But I am a freaked out dude right now!"

"We're all freaked out, Benny!" I told him, equally scared.

"You played alone." Ethan accused Rory in a high pitch voice "Rory, it's the number one rule. Never play alone!"

"Okay, okay, what do we do?" I asked, trying to grasp control of the situation.

"I don't know, it's going crazy!" Rory cried.

"Okay, let's all just put our hands on the board." Ethan said.

"Right, you first." Benny said quickly.

"Why me?" Ethan asked.

"It was your idea." Benny nodded his head.

"Okay, together. On three." I said before a nerd fight broke out. The boys nodded.

"One... Two... Three!" We all put our fingers quickly on the board, and, instantly, all the floating objects dropped to the floor.

We all sighed. "It worked!" I cheered, careful not to remove my fingers.

"I think it worked." Ethan sighed with relief.

The circle in the middle of the board lit up suddenly, flashing green and blue.

"Or we just really ticked it off." Benny said.

"It's trying to spell something." Ethan noticed "Look."

"Hands off." I read.

"Hands off what? The board?" Benny asked.

The circle glowed green, flashing a yes.

"Yes, yes, yes! It said yes!" Ethan cried.

"What do we do?" Rory asked.

"Take your hands off the board!" Benny yelled.

"Wait, guys, no - !" I cried, as they ripped their fingers from the board, Benny grabbing my wrist and wrenching it away as well.

We stared down in shock and horror as the board began to shake violently, rattling against the table. The circle flashed all different colors.

"That's the number two rule!" I shouted "Do not take your hands off unless the ghost says goodbye, or it can escape the spirit realm!"

"But it told us to let go!" Rory yelled in confusion.

"Of course it did! It's a ghost stuck in the Netherlands, and it wants out!" Benny realized.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I said to my boyfriend.

"I think you mean netherworld!" Ethan yelled, correcting Benny.

"Yeah, that!" Benny cried.

A vortex swirled up out of the circle in the board, and we all yelled and watched it in shock.

Out from the top burst a red smoke thing and then it all vanished.

Panting, Benny asked us "Ghosts in your bodies?"

Feeling myself, I confirmed I was still me. "No ghosts here."

"It's not in mine. I would definitely feel it if it was in mine." Benny said, patting his pants. I started touching him all over. "Why are you touching me? I just said the ghost isn't in my body."

"I just like touching you." I breathed, trying to get a laugh.

"I don't feel any different." Rory said.

"Maybe it never left the board..." Ethan said hopefully. Pointing to the board cover quickly, he said "Grab that!"

We put the cover on quickly. "Okay, no more séances." Ethan panted.

"Ever." I added.

"I've got no problem with tha-" Benny stood up "Whoa."

I stood up, and followed his gaze to the stairs.

"Holy crap." I murmured.

Sarah, at least I think it was Sarah, walked down the stairs. Now, she had wild curly hair, and her top was all torn, and she looked completely different. More evil.

"Hey, Sarah." Benny said uncertainly. To Ethan he said "I don't know what your babysitters done to herself, but I like it."

"Benny!" I hissed, offended, and smacked him in the stomach.

"Does anyone else think that Sarah seems a little different?" Ethan asked.

Then Sarah lifted her hand, and books toppled from the bookshelf. Lifting her other hand, the static on the TV began to swirl eerily. Then, staring at us, she began to move. And not walking, like a weird, floaty, moving-without-moving. Like as if she were on a platform that moved without her having to.

"Nah." Benny dismissed the idea, and we followed Sarah into the kitchen.

"Whoa." Ethan breathed

"O-kay." Benny said. "Maybe I see what you're getting at."

On the kitchen counter, Sarah crouched like an animal, sniffing. Then she growled and vampire-sped to the fridge and opened it, looking inside. She grabbed a box of something, and started eating ravenously, randomly throwing food at us and grunting.

"I've never seen a girl eat like that." Rory said.

More food and other things were thrown at us. "Sarah, why don't we just-" a handful of food was thrown our way.

Sarah glared at us and spoke in a demonic language.

"Ohhh, definitely not Sarah." I said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan asked.

"The ghost that escaped from the séance board?" Rory asked.

"Found a body it liked." I nodded in confirmation.

"Can't say I blame it." Benny smirked "You gotta admit, she looks like more fun."

Sarah threw a bottle at us and we all jumped out of the way.

"Yeah, if she wasn't trashing my house!" Ethan said angrily. Sarah grabbed a chocolate cake off the counter and set it on the island. "Oh no. No no. Not the cake! Please don't!" Ethan pleaded. "Please, my mom just made that cake for her book club tomorrow. She researched recipes all week. Please!"

Sarah dug her hands into the cake and shoved ginormous pieces in her mouth. My eyes widened, then narrowed. Mrs. Morgan said I could have some if there was any leftover tomorrow. I wanted that cake. Now it's personal.

"Ethan, where's Sarah?" Jane called from upstairs.

"We think she's possessed by a ghost from the Netherlands!" Rory yelled up to her, his voice cracking and squeaking.

"Rory!" Ethan hissed "Heh, she's just getting you guys a snack. Be right up!" Ethan yelled.

"I have got to try that cake." Benny said.

"Benny!"

"What? It's not like your mom can feed it to her book ladies now." Benny stepped over to the demolished cake. Sarah looked up at him and roared.

"Okay, it's your cake, I get it." Benny said nervously. I pulled him back to us quickly.

"Sarah. Sarah? Are you in there?" Ethan asked hesitantly. Sarah looked up at him, licking cake off her fingers. She spoke in that demon language again, and disappeared.

Running to the dining room, we saw Sarah holding a trophy and smirking evilly.

"Stop. Stop, okay?" Ethan said carefully "put down the trophy."

"Dude, it's just a bowling trophy." Benny said.

"No. It's the only trophy my dad has ever won. Ever."

That made more sense. Sarah grinned and threw the trophy down at the ground, smashing it to pieces. Ethan made a whimpering, grunt noise in fright and anger. "Okay, that's it. This party is over!" Ethan growled angrily, "I command you to return to the board and go back to wherever you came from!"

Sarah glared at him. "Big mistake." Benny warned in fear.

Sarah roared again, and we all screamed. I clutched Benny's hand, feeling almost blown away by Sarah's roar. She stopped and vampire-sped away. We rushed after her, watching her go up the stairs in a flash. Jane screamed from upstairs. "Jane!" We yelled together, and rushed upstairs.

"You alright?" Rory yelled as we rushed to her room. We all started yelling for the little girl.

"Jane, are you okay?"

"Jane?"

"Jane!"

"Jane, answer us!"

"Jane? Where are you, Jane?"

Ethan opened her bedroom door, and Benny and I stopped to look inside. Nothing. "It's empty." Ethan said, closing the door.

"Uh, guys," we looked to Rory at the end of the hall "I think I know where she is." He stood in front a door, slightly open with a red light glowing from within. We ran over and pushed open the door, screaming when we saw what was inside. Sarah, looking scary and demonic, raised her hand and shut the door in our screaming faces.

"What the heck was that?" Benny asked as we ran down the stairs.

"A guess?" I said.

"I'd say some kind of demon has taken over Sarah's body." Ethan finished.

Benny sighed, tilting his head back "This was a bad idea. I told you a séance was a bad idea!"

"It was your idea!" Ethan and I said together.

"Okay, now is not the time to be throwing blame around, Ethan! And you're supposed to be on my side, Aria!" He whined "But, while we're on the topic, I'm not the one who invited Casper the psycho ghost in!"

"It was an accident!" Rory yelled.

"Now is not the time to argue!" I yelled.

"Okay! Let's assess." Benny said "we have an evil demon who's taken possession of a fledgling vampire's body, who has trapped your little sister in your bedroom."

"Right." Ethan agreed.

"Right." Rory said.

"I can't believe this is my life now." I shook my head.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Benny nodded, smiling.

"We're gonna get geared up, aren't we?" I asked unhappily.

Benny looked at me with a smirk on his face, nodding his head slowly.

* * *

We looked ridiculous. Rory had a large bug net stick, and a safari hat. Ethan wore a colander on his head and held a crowbar. Benny had a hockey helmet on and a baseball bat. That actually was pretty smart. I was forced into wearing a small lampshade on my head, but I grabbed the lamp and was holding it upside-down, to use the heavy bottom as a blunt weapon.

We marched upstairs and into Ethan's room, which was glowing blue now. Looking in, we didn't see anything. Rory opened the closet and Jane was in there, whimpering and clutching a large stuffed elephant. She pointed to the other side of the room.

I looked over and saw Sarah at Ethan's computer. We edged closer. I noticed she was on Ethan's Facebook account. "What's it doing?" Benny whispered.

"It's changing my status..." Ethan said.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and checked the status update "To 'Jamming with my babysitter in my Star Trek Jammie's!" I laughed "classic."

Rory and Benny laughed too, and Benny said "Burn, yo!" loudly.

Sarah turned and noticed our presence. Shit. I gasped and we started backing away. Sarah stood up and yelled in the demonic language. Something thumped against the closet door and Ethan and I screamed. "Okay, we're not leaving until you give me my sister back!" Ethan said defiantly.

Sarah roared, and this time, disgusting green goo sprayed out of her mouth and onto us.

I shrieked in disgust, and the guys were screaming around me too. "EW EW EW!" I screamed, pulling my shirt away from my body. Then we ran out, and down the stairs.

"What is this stuff?!" Rory asked, disgusted.

"I don't know. I feel so dirty!" Benny said.

"Ugh, that was so nasty!" I squeaked, carefully pulling off my shirt so it wouldn't touch me, and revealing my (mostly) clean tank top.

"No way!" Ethan stared at his fingers "Its ectoplasm! The physical manifestation of paranormal energy!"

"Cool!" Rory and Benny said.

"I don't really enjoy having ectoplasm vomited on me." I grumbled, trying to get the gross goo out of my hair.

"Check this out." Benny said, pulling out his phone, "it's an EMF app that I jury-rigged to detect paranormal activity." The thing beeped and he looked at it "Whoa, these are some high readings you got here."

"Okay..." Ethan sighed.

"Well, we'll be leaving now, come on Aria." Benny grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door, only to be pulled back by Rory and Ethan.

"No, we have to think this through." Ethan said.

"What would the Ghostbusters do?" I asked sarcastically.

I was joking, but Ethan nodded his head vigorously. "Exactly!"

"Good job Angel." Benny kissed my ectoplasm-covered cheek, but his face was slimy too. "They used streams of lightning plasma to suck ghosts into their containment units."

"Do we have any of that stuff?" Rory asked excitedly.

"No. All we have that sucks is a vacuum." Ethan said.

"My dad has a leaf blower that we could kick into reverse." Benny added.

"Nothing strong enough to hold a spirit as nasty as this, though." I sighed.

"There is one thing I know that can suck up spirits and hold them." Ethan said. I looked at him confused. What did he have that was so powerful?

* * *

"Once we suck the soul out, we'll need a place to contain it." Ethan said while he dug a hole in his yard.

"The Cubile Animus?" Benny asked "Seriously? This is a really bad idea. I mean, if the séance was a bad idea, this is a seriously, majorly, fucked-up idea."

"The huh-what-now?" I asked "What is the... Animal thing you just said."

"The Cubile Animus is a magic box that can capture souls." Benny explained "We got it when we first discovered our powers and fought off a bunch of vampires from the Drama club. Jesse, their leader, wanted to use it to bring back his flock from a hundred years ago using the souls of dusk fans from the movie premier. It was a few weeks before you moved here."

"Oh. I bet you looked so hot fighting off those vampires." I purred, stepping close.

Benny put an arm around my waist and pulled me against him "You bet I did."

"Are you guys going to help us or flirt?" Ethan asked.

"I'd rather flirt." I shrugged.

Ethan's desk chair fell onto the ground, followed by a book. Looking up, I saw Sarah throwing stuff out of Ethan's window.

"My lucky Borg cube!" Ethan whined, distracted from Benny and I. More things rained down in front of us. "Oh come on, my star projector? That was a gift!" To Benny he said "She better not throw my limited-edition Heckbot Superflyer!"

"Dig." Benny nodded, and they both bent down to dig. They hit something, making a "clink" sound, and Benny dropped his shovel to dig the box out with his hands. Those hands... Ooh. Gives me tingles.

He pulled out a small box and stood up. "Let's do this." Ethan said. Then a box came flying down, hitting the grass. The Heckbot Superflyer.

"Okay!" Ethan yelled "Stop throwing my stuff!"

A phone beeped "Hey Ethan, why'd you just text me one of your baby pictures?" Rory laughed.

"Awww!" Benny cooed, looking at the picture and laughing.

"Oh! She emailed this to the entire school!" Ethan wailed. "Ho, that's it. This is on!" He picked up the box and ran, Benny and I following, Rory not far behind us.

* * *

Inside, Ethan strapped on the magic soul box to Benny's dads leaf blower. "Okay, I've secured the Cubile Animus."

"Alright, let's go get Jane back." I smiled.

"Okay, let 'er rip!" Ethan said.

Benny nodded and grabbed the cord to the leaf blower, and pulled it back.

Nothing.

"Go again." Ethansaid.

He pulled the cord again.

Nothing.

"Did you check the fuel?" Ethan asked, exasperated.

"Yes, I checked the fuel." Benny said "I already told you twice that I filled it up!" He pulled it again, with no luck.

"Maybe the couplings you made for the tubing are malfunctioning!" Ethan checked the machine over.

"Oh, here we go. So everything I build is faulty? And everything you build is golden." Benny accused.

"You know, I don't like your tone." Ethan said, and the two started bickering.

"'Scuse me, ladies." I rolled my eyes, stepping over to the leaf blower.

Looking it over, I noticed something. The power switch wasn't on.

Rory did too. "Guys. Guys!" The two boys stopped "Did you try the power switch?" He pointed to the switch.

I pressed it on and ripped back the cord, hearing the start-up go into a steady purr.

"Yeah!" Rory cheered giving me a high five, Ethan and Benny cheering with him.

The boys picked it up and Benny held it.

"Nice going!" Ethan yelled to Rory over the whir.

"Alright, let's go bag us a demon!" Benny said.

They walked out, me trailing behind "You're welcome." I mumbled.

Upstairs we burst into Ethan's room. It was still glowing blue, but now a lot of his things were floating in the air. We stared in surprise. "Hey, I like what you've done with the place." Rory yelled over the noise.

Sarah was in the corner, drawing strange symbols on the walls. "Those are some kind of demonic symbols!" Ethan identified. Sarah turned to look at us.

"Okay, you're gonna give me back my sister and get back in that board, or else!" Ethan demanded.

"Or else?" Ghost-Sarah challenged, speaking English for the first time.

"Or else, we're gonna take care of this Whitechapel style!" Ethan yelled.

"Yeah, you tell them!" Rory said.

Sarah spoke in the demon language again.

"Alright." Ethan confirmed.

"Hot or not, let's waste this demon!" Benny yelled.

"Yeah, pull it!" Ethan yelled to Rory, who grasped the cord and pulled.

I ran to the closet and opened the door. "Jane, run!" I grabbed the little girl and pulled her out of the room and down the hall, Rory running with me.

In the safety of Jane's bedroom, I collapsed on the bed and pulled Jane to me. "You alright, sweetie?" I asked her.

She nodded "uh-huh."

"Good." I panted. Rory fell into the spot beside me. I laid my head on his shoulder "phew. Think they'll make it?" I nodded my head towards the stairs.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Rory assured me.

The whirring of the leaf blower stopped and I heard the boys whoop with happiness.

"I'm gonna go see if they're okay." Rory said, and left.

* * *

With Jane asleep in her bed, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, Benny and I rushed to clean up the house before Ethan's parents got back. The door opened and I heard Mrs. Morgan laughing, and Mr. Morgan saying something to her. Quickly, we all tried to look casual. Rory fell into the armchair, Benny sat on the arm, and I sat in Rory's lap, leaning in to Benny who wrapped an arm around me. Ethan and Sarah stood next to us.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Ethan greeted.

"Hey, guys." Ethan's mom said back.

"How was the senior prom?" Ethan asked.

"Well, it was a little slower than I remember." She answered.

"Where's grandma?" Benny asked. I could feel his heart beating fast against the back of my head.

"The captain of the lawn bowling team took her to the pancake palace for the midnight buffet." Mrs. Morgan answered awkwardly. "Yeah, I don't know where she gets her energy. I'm going to bed." She sighed, and Mr. Morgan laughed.

"Gross!" Benny whispered.

I giggled "Grandmas got a boyfriend!" I teased quietly.

"Shut up." He pouted.

"But I've got the best boyfriend of them all." I whispered, snuggling into his chest.

"So," Mr. Morgan said, walking over to us "I understand you're the new president of the Whitechapel Justin Beiber Fan Club."

"What?" Ethan asked, confused.

"We'll Rory's parents were working the Desert table, they showed us your status update." Mr. Morgan explained. "Are you, um, sure you wanna sign up for figure skating?"

"Okay, dad, thanks!" Ethan went to his dad, "nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Good night." Mr. Morgan said.

We waved goodbye. Ethan spun around to face Sarah. "Justin Beiber? Really?"

"It wasn't me, remember?" Sarah defended herself.

Letting it go, Ethan turned to Benny "did you take care of the Cubile Animus?"

"Yeah, I hid it really well." Benny said. "That thing is never going to bother us again."

I sighed and relaxed against Rory "Phew."

* * *

**AN: Another chapter finished! Did you guys like it? ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER?! I'm still working on it but I PROMISE it will be done by Christmas Eve! A lot of you guys said you wanted it on Christmas Eve so... I live to please! **

**PLUUUUSSSS I've got a super special Kickin' It New Years one-shot! I've been really excited for my Jack/OC story, so I wanted to share some of it with you guys! I'll be posting it on New Years Eve. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story line of the actual story, but it'll be fluffy! And funny! I'm thinking of calling it Kickin' Off the New Year. You guys like that?**

**ALRIGHT, so I've got nothing else to blather about, so...**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**MsWildfire97: Yeah, I originally had it where Benny had still gotten bitten but then I got the idea to make Benny all worried about her. I thought it'd be cute and fluffy! And it was! I'll be working on my stalking... but NOOOO! FENCES ARE MY WEAKNESS! GAAHHHHH!**

**MeganRoseMaslow: I'm gonna post it on Christmas Eve, no worries. I hope its good! It may not be as long as most of my chapters but... It should be cute :)**

**Dusker101: I'm glad you liked Aria being a zombie! Everyone seems to be liking it :) I hope you liked this chapter! I would love being a writer, but I'm terrible at finishing stories (Take my Wizards of Waverly Place fic, I haven't finished it and probably won't)**

**louisluv218: YAY someone else who thinks of Rory as a puppy! Yes! I'm thinking of starting this new MBAV fic where the OC has to choose between Benny and Rory. I don't know who she'd be with, but I'm leaning towards Rory because he is so H-O-T in the second season! Which is where I planned on starting the story so... **

**Vs-for-life: Oh my gosh, I think my heart exploded when you said you'd go to starbucks to steal their Wifi just to read my story! I love you! Where are you going for Christmas? I'm staying home haha. Luckily I've got all the episodes of season two recorded on my cable box. So YAY! BAAACCOOONNN!**

**Trying2fly101: I hope Benny's line was very fluffy! I kind of "awwww"'ed myself writing it. I hope you'll like my Jack/OC One-shot for New Years Eve. I promise it will be good! And I think I've got a few chapters of the actual story done, so when I finish a couple more I think I'll start posting them. Probably on Saturday nights. Some chapters will follow episodes but some of them won't. So I hope you like it!**

**Review my lovelies! Keep on readin'! **

**Forever yours,**

**Panda-Chan8**


	12. Christmas Special!

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter. It's a little shorter than I'd hoped, but a lot longer than I thought it was. I almost didn't finish it, I had a pretty rough day yesterday. I spent like almost four hours throwing up every ten minutes. Not fun. Luckily, I'm all good now. Perfectly fine! Yay!**

* * *

"Happy holidays! Now let me in, it's COLD out here!" I pounded on Ethan's door. It opened up to Ethan himself. "Wow, you actually answered the door for once." I smirked.

"Ha ha, yeah, come on in." He said sarcastically, smiling nonetheless.

Everyone was there, sitting at the kitchen table. We were here to plan our Christmas party! It was next Friday on Christmas Eve. I sat on Benny's lap, instantly cuddling into my boyfriend's warm body.

"You're freezing!" He exclaimed, running his hands up and down my arms.

"I know." I said shivering.

"You're too cold. Get off me." He teased, pushing me.

"Alright guys, let's talk about the party." Ethan said, sitting at the table.

"Sarah, I thought we were going to be celebrating a_ Vampire_ Christmas!" Erica whined "I don't want to spend my Christmas with these dorks!"

"Hey!" Came the hurt cries of Ethan, Benny, and Rory. I was too cold to care.

"Erica, relax. Remember the Vampire Halloween?" Sarah reminded her.

Erica looked thoughtful, then grimaced. "Yeah, fine. Christmas with the dweebs it is." Even with the sarcasm in her words, I could see the small, genuine smile on her face.

"And besides, Sarah, you're getting paid to 'babysit' anyways." I snickered. She had the dignity to look sheepish.

"All that aside, let's get down to business." Ethan said, and we began to plan.

* * *

"Why are we going shopping for new outfits?" I asked in desperation "it's only a Christmas party!"

"For you, maybe." Erica answered with a flip of her hair "But I plan on ditching the geek squad for the party at Todd's house."

"Todd the senior?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Todd the _hot _senior?" I copied her tone.

"Yes, Todd the hot senior. And you're spoken for, Aria, so don't go there. And I want to look my best for my new, yummy treat." She smiled seductively with a flash of her fangs.

"Besides Aria, don't you want to look extra special for Benny?" Sarah asked with a cheeky grin.

"Don't you want to look extra special for Ethan?" I shot back. That shut her up, complete with embarrassed red cheeks. I smirked in triumph. We searched through the store, Erica more thoroughly than Sarah or me. I picked up a few things, a dress and two shirts and skirts. Sarah had a few things as well. Erica, on the other hand, had an armload of clothes.

"Are you really going to try on all of those?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it would take a month!" I said, staring at the load on shock.

"Of course not." Erica chuckled "I'm going to have you two look through them first and pick out the ones you think I would look best in. Then I'll try those ones on."

Sarah and I shared a look and rolled our eyes in sync. I knew we both had the same thought; _this is ridiculous._

Twenty minutes later, Sarah and I had gone through the entire pile of clothes and selected five outfits. Three dresses and one skirt/shirt combination and one shirt/jeans combination. Erica tried on the jeans and shirt first. Shiny gold jeans and a purple, one shouldered, belted shirt with a ruffle going down one side. It looked good on her. Since she couldn't admire herself in the mirror, she turned to us for praise. She tried on all of the outfits, and when she came out in the final dress, Sarah and I both knew it was the one. It was strapless, the top black and the skirt red chiffon that flowed gently. We could tell, by the smile on Erica's face, that she too thought this dress was The One. Satisfied with her outfit, Erica turned to us. "Go try on your stuff now!" She shooed us into dressing rooms with a smile.

Sarah had found her liking to a more casual appearance. Black skinny jeans with a strapless, flowy purple top and a black leather jacket.

I went with a dressier approach, but still with my own style. It was a black dress, tight with a small skirt and covered in lace. I smiled at my appearance in the mirror. "I think I'll get this one..." I murmured to myself.

Sarah, Erica, and I sat in the food court, they were drinking fruity smoothies and I snacked on a chocolate milkshake and a pretzel.

"So, what are you getting Benny for Christmas?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged "I've thought over a few different things, but none of them seem special enough."

"Ah." Erica regarded me with a knowing smile "You wanna get him something special. Something important. Something he'll treasure forever." She stated.

I nodded "got anything in mind?"

She smirked "You, of course."

My jaw dropped "You're kidding me right?" Erica gave me a look "You're saying I should have _sex_ with Benny for Christmas?!"

"Yes! What better present to give a boy than the magic of sex? Trust me. Once you give yourself to a guy he is like putty in your hands; he'll do whatever you want!"

"Erica, I'm not having sex with Benny."

"Why not?"

"Why not?!" Sarah asked "She's only fifteen! She's way too young to be having sex!"

"Ohoho," Erica chuckled "If I looked this good" she gestured to herself "when I was her age, I would have been all over the boys!"

"I am not having sex with Benny!" I shrieked.

"What about me?" Benny's voice asked from behind us.

I choked on air and swiveled around in my chair, almost tumbling to the ground. Erica sounded like she was holding back laughter and Sarah gasped loudly. Benny, Ethan, and Rory stood behind us, staring down at us three girls curiously.

"Hey... Benny." I said cautiously.

"Hey Aria. What are you guys doing here?"

"Uhhhhh..." I faltered.

"We're uh, Christmas shopping." Sarah said, saving my ass.

"Us too!" Ethan smiled at Sarah. They would be so cute together.

"Getting me anything?" Benny smirked, sliding his arm around my shoulders and leaning in close.

"I don't know, have you been a good boy this year?" I smirked back, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I've been a very good boy." He said, and I giggled as we leaned in for a kiss. For once, our friends didn't interrupt and Benny and I were able to give each other a short kiss. "No but seriously." He said when he pulled away "I've been awesome this year. I want a cool present."

I giggled, rolling my eyes "I'll get you something good, no worries. As long as you're getting me something nice." I teased.

"You know me." He shrugged, an easy grin on his face.

* * *

**-Benny's P.O.V.-**

After we walked away from Aria, Erica, and Sarah, I turned worriedly to my two best friends. "Guys, I'm freaking out. I don't know what to get Aria for Christmas!"

"Just get her like, jewelry or something. Girls like that, right?" Ethan said, shrugging.

I shook my head "No, I wanna get her something nice. It's our first Christmas together and I want it to be special."

"Wow, you sound like a girl." Rory laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay, Einstein, do you have any idea about what I should get Aria?" I snapped.

He smiled dumbly "I'm getting her a Batman and Robin necklace set for me and her to share."

Ethan and I stared at him "I don't know if to call you gay for that or a genius." I said. Rory just shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I don't know what to get Sarah either. I wanna get her something good but not too obvious." Ethan sighed.

I got an idea "Maybe, if we go into all those girly stores and ask what to get, they'll help us!"

"Good idea!" Rory said gleefully.

"Yeah, because no one will think anything weird if they see us _guys_ in girl stores..." He said sarcastically.

Inside one of the girl jewelry stores, a sales lady came up to us. "Can I help you boys?" She asked with a smile. She looked to be in her twenties.

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. It's our first Christmas together." I told her. Her eyebrows went up just a bit, as if she didn't believe a total stud like me would have a girlfriend.

"I'm looking for something to impress a girl." Ethan piped up from next to me.

The sales clerk looked pointedly at Rory as if to ask "And what about you?" He just smiled blankly and said "I already got her a present. She'll love it!"

The sales clerk (Her name tag said her name was Rhonda) just nodded unbelievingly at him. "Uh-huh." She said blandly. The she turned to Ethan and me and asked "What are you boys looking for? I'll help you find something. Tell me about your... Girls."

"Her name is Sarah." Ethan jumped in immediately "And she's really pretty and really nice, even though me and my friends aren't the coolest people to be with. She's always got our backs if we need her. I like her, but I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"She sounds like a sweet girl. I think I've got just the thing for you." Rhonda led us to a stand with necklaces on it. She turned the stand to the side with a bunch of necklaces with charms on them. Oh, the charms were letters! She picked up one, a small "S" with a red rhinestone at the top, on a thin silver chain. "How's this?" She asked, holding it out to Ethan.

He took it, gazing at it "It's perfect!" He exclaimed. He and Rory left to pay for the necklace.

Rhonda smiled and looked at me "Alright, tell me about your girl."

I thought about Aria, all the times we had. "When we first met, I thought she was wicked hot. Then we became friends and I found out that she's more than just hot. She's a feisty, sarcastic, sweet, funny, demonic, little tease. Then we started dating, and she became more than that. She became mine. And she's gonna stay mine for as long as I can keep hold of her, because I don't want to let her go."

"She sounds like she's really special to you." Rhonda said softly.

I nodded "Yeah, she is. And I wanna show her how special she is."

Rhonda smiled "I know just what you need. Come on." She led me over to the front, where they had a bunch of small things for sale by the cash register. She picked up a small box and handed it to me. I opened it, and inside sat a ring. It was made of thin silver, with a small crystal in the middle. "It's simple, yet elegant, and inexpensive." She said "I think she'd like it."

I nodded, kind of in shock with how this lady had been able to find Ethan and I perfect gifts. "Yeah, I think she would like it."

I bought it, and Ethan, Rory, and I left happily.

"So, you wanna keep Aria for as long as you can, huh?" Ethan said teasingly.

"What? How did you even hear that? You were all the way up at the front!" I yelled, my face burning with embarrassment.

"Dude." Rory nudged me, pointing to his ears "Vampire hearing."

* * *

**-Aria's P.O.V.-**

I flopped down at the counter in my kitchen, laying my chin on my folded arms. I let out a huge sigh.

"Something the matter, sweetie?" My mom asked, not turning from her baking.

"Yes! I don't know what to get Benny for Christmas!" I cried.

My mom placed a fresh chocolate chip cookie in front of me "Eat a cookie hun, and relax."

"Mom! One cookie won't help!" I whined. "But two might."

She smiled and handed me another cookie "I thought you went to the mall with Sarah and Erica to get Benny a present?" She asked as I munched on a cookie.

I swallowed "They weren't exactly... helpful."

"What did they tell you to get him?"

I shook my head "You don't want to know." I groaned loudly "Since when is Christmas so complicated?"

"Welcome to the real world, honey." My mom said, taking a drink of her coffee. I groaned again, covering my face with my arms.

* * *

**-Christmas Day-**

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Morgan sang when she opened the door.

I smiled and said back "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Morgan."

"Aria!" Two voices yelled at the same time. Rory appeared in the doorway instantly, using his vampire speed.

"Merry Christmas Aria!" He said gleefully, wrapping me up in a crushing hug.

"Ah - ah - Rory, crushing my spine." I wheezed out.

"Hey, paws off my girl." Benny said, shoving Rory. Rory pouted but let go of me.

"Hey, babe- " Benny started to say, but I quickly cut him off.

"Don't call me babe."

He recovered fast "Hello angel."

"Good boy." I smiled "Merry Christmas Benny." I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Come inside kids, it's cold out there!" Mrs. Morgan said, ushering us inside.

In the living room, Jane and Ethan sat among a pile of opened presents and discarded wrapping paper.

"Good morning!" I sang.

"Aria!" Jane yelled, hopping up to hug me.

"Hey, merry Christmas!" Ethan said, waving hello but choosing to stay on the floor.

"Are Sarah and Erica here yet?" I asked, joining him in the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Not yet, but they should be here- " the doorbell rang "now."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Morgan!" Sarah's voice floated into the living room.

"Merry Christmas." Erica's voice said less cheerfully.

"Sarah!" Jane yelled again, running to the door. "We're in here, come on!" Jane came back into the room, dragging Sarah and Erica.

We all said our hello's, and after getting a mug of hot chocolate from Mrs. Morgan, we started to exchange gifts.

Ethan got Sarah a beautiful charm necklace. She gave him a figurine from a comic book. Snickering, I mumbled to Benny "How romantic." Ethan, Benny, and Rory gave each other the same video game. Rory gave me an awesome Batman necklace, and he kept the other half that said "Robin" and I gave him a homemade cape with "RV" on it. Erica gave Ethan, Benny, and Rory gift cards saying "Better to let you get your own things instead of getting you something you don't want." And in return, the boys collaborated and gave her an autographed Dusk book. Erica gave me a pretty pair of earrings, and I gave her Dusk perfume. I traded Ethan a new water gun for a Joker figurine. Erica gave Sarah a new leather jacket, and Sarah gave her a new Dusk travel mug. Sarah gave Benny a ghost hunter kit, and he gave her new blood substitutions. Rory gave Sarah a cute little stuffed animal, and she gave him cool goggles for flying. Sarah gave me a makeup kit and I gave her a teen vampire book collection. She thought it was funny.

After all the presents were exchanged, Benny pulled me to the side. "I wanted to give you your present last." He said with a smile.

"Me too." I agreed.

"You first." He said a little nervous.

I smiled "Excited for your present, are we?" I pulled his gift over and handed it to him. It was a small box, the kind you see in movies with a top you can take off.

Benny took the top off and lifted out another box, this one made of velvet. He opened that box and instantly beamed. "You got me a pocket watch?" He asked with excitement.

I nodded "Open it."

He opened the watch and his smile grew. I had stuck a picture of us together on the inside. "It's awesome, Aria, thank you." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, what did you get me?" I asked, hopping in place.

"Now who's eager?" He teased. He handed me a tiny box wrapped in shiny Christmas paper.

I bit my lip in excitement and tore off the paper. Like my present, it was a small velvet box. My heart started to pound. He didn't...? I opened the box and my breath caught it my throat. Sitting in the box was the prettiest ring I'd ever seen. A thin silver band with a small crystal in the middle. I smiled "Oh my god, Benny, it's beautiful!" I slipped the ringer on my right middle finger.

"I'm glad you like it." He seemed to sag in relief "I was worried you wouldn't like it 'cause it wasn't big or expensive or anything, but I made me think of you and- "

I cut off his rambling by pressing my hands over his mouth "Relax Benny, I love it. And," I hesitated "I love you."

He didn't hesitate "I love you too."

He pressed his lips softly to mine, pulling me closer to his body.

"Hey! No icky stuff while I'm in the room!" Jane complained.

Benny and I laughed but separated for the little girl.

* * *

We spent the rest of Christmas Day talking and playing in the snow and drinking hot chocolate. We had a huge snowball fight, boys against girls, and when that proved unfair for the boys (two vamps on the girl's team) we switched it to a human-vampire pairing. I got paired with Rory, and we yelled about being "The unstoppable force of Batman and Robin" the entire time. And we lost. Benny walked me home and gave me a sweet kiss goodbye.

All in all, best Christmas ever.

* * *

**AN: And there's the christmas chapter! I hope you all liked it. Who's ready for christmas? I AM! The next chapter will be up ON SATURDAY!**

**Okay, so the Jack/OC one-shot is going up NEW YEARS EVE and will be titled Kickin' Off The New Year.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**MsWildfire97: NOOOOO AUGH MY ONE AND ONLY WEAKNESS! I must find a way around it... HMMMMMM**

**MeganRoseMaslow: I hope you liked this chapter? :D**

**Vs-for-life: LOOK YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER SHOUT OUT! Dude you are so lucky! I wish I was going to NY for Christmas! You'll have to tell me all about it!**

**Dusker101: Thanks sweetie! I'm always looking forward to your reviews! I hope you like the christmas chapter!**

**LovelyDovely: OMG A NEW REVIEWER! YAAAAYYY! Thank you, I really tried to make sure I followed the plot line and add in Aria. Benny and Rory are tied for my favorite character!**

**Trying2fly101: I'm glad you like my story so much! And I'm super excited that you wanna read my Jack/OC story as well! Make sure to check out the one-shot going up on the 31st! **

**And that's all the shout-outs for today! Continue reviewing my sweets! **

**Lots of love!**

**Panda_Chan8 **


	13. Finale!

**AN: I'm BAAAAAAACK! Did you all miss me? I know I promised to update like two days ago, but then I decided to update today, to promote my Kickin' It one-shot! Wooo! So go read it! **

**SPECIAL NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF DON'T CALL ME BABE! THE FINALE. THE END. NO MORE. **

**BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.**

**(Season two, bitches!)**

* * *

"Of course, the one time we get free pizza is when your mom is treating us!" Benny complained.

Ethan checked his watch, "The guy still has two minutes and forty-nine seconds."

"Pfft! Zero chance in that rust bucket." Benny scoffed, moving to sit on the back of the couch. "which reminds me, limo or jet pack?"

"What?" Ethan and I echoed.

"Our ride to the Fly Off to the Moon dance." Benny smirked. "You already know my pick, but do you think the chicks will dig a stretch?"

"I say limo. I don't want my hair to get messed up." I leaned close to Benny's ear and whispered suggestively" And think of all that space in a limo... So much you can do."

"What chicks?" Ethan asked.

"Jet pack it is!" Benny said. I kissed him softly, one hand toying around his belt. "Never mind, limo." His voice cracked.

I smiled. I love the sexual control I have over him.

"Benny, I think I'm out." Ethan confessed.

"What?" Benny's voice rose an octave "Dude, we've gotta go. Party. Possible chicks for you. Jet packs!"

"Limo!" I corrected.

"I don't know. Ever since we dug up the Cubile animus and, and Sarah got possessed and trashed the house, I've kinda felt like laying low." Ethan said.

"You can lay low when you're dead!" Benny countered.

"Yeah, come on Ethan, these are the best years of our lives!" I added.

"Really?" Ethan asked unenthusiastically.

"I really hope not." Benny said in the same tone.

Offended, I punched him in the arm.

"Kidding!" He said.

Something on the TV caught my attention.

"Add another name to the Whitechapel's list of missing persons." The man on TV said "Who is it? Stand by."

"Missing persons?" Benny scoffed, getting off the back of the couch "How about my missing pizza?" Sighing, he added "I'm calling it in."

I walked with him. "You'll get your pizza, baby." I cooed teasingly.

* * *

Walking with Rory, we spotted Benny and Ethan at their lockers.

"You guys hooked up for the Fly Off to the Moon dance yet? Know any honeys with a hot sister? Or a smokin' second cousin?" He asked.

I laughed, squeezing him in a hug before joining my boyfriend.

"Pfft! This guy's going with his best girl." Benny said, pulling me close and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Ethan's going stag."

"Loser." Rory said to Ethan, putting an L on his forehead and walking away.

"You should ask Sarah." I suggested to Ethan.

He looked at me like I was crazy, sighed, and walked away.

"Wha - Benny did the math!" I called after him.

"Yeah, you've got like a one-in-2,173 chance she'll say yes!" Benny yelled.

With no answer, I shrugged. "Hey," I noticed the snack in his hand "are you going to give me some of that?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on; let's go catch up with Ethan."

"Ethan, wait up!" I whined playfully, running up to the pouty boy and tugging on his hand. "Please? I didn't mean it! I just want you to love me!" I cried dramatically, throwing myself at Ethan in a hug, hanging all my weight on him.

"Alright, alright! I forgive you Aria." Ethan groaned, my weight pulling his weak nerd body down.

I jumped off him. "Yay! Oh, look there's Sarah and Erica!" I winked and ran off to the girls.

"Hey!" I said to Sarah and Erica. "What's up?"

"Erica's got a date to the dance... who doesn't go to this school." Sarah said.

"Oooh."

"Well, hello _Sarah_" Benny greeted, Ethan in tow "You ladies going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Not with you dorks." Erica instantly said. To Sarah, she said "I'm off to the zoo. It's feeding time." Walking past Ethan and Benny, she paused and turned around "Hey, are pandas still endangered?"

"Yes!" Ethan, Benny, Sarah and I said together, mine more enthusiastic because I adore pandas!

"Bummer." Erica blew air kisses and left.

"So, you three off to some wild afterschool dork-a-thon?" Sarah asked. I shook my head to signal I wasn't going with them.

"Heh, no! For your information we're..." Ethan hesitated, and Sarah gave him a knowing look "Yeah, chess club."

"Oh, laser chess. And we gotta go before all the good lasers are taken, so..." Benny trailed off.

"You can come of you want." Ethan offered.

"Hey, I'm not that desperate. Besides, I have to study." Sarah said.

"Studying for what?" I asked.

"Vampire history?" Benny joked, him and Ethan laughed lamely.

Sarah sighed "I've missed so much class, Mr. G says I'll fail the whole semester if I don't pass the makeup test on Monday. Have fun at your club." She said in goodbye and left as well.

"Ah, she's gotta relax. Count Dracula never had a degree, and he owned a castle!" Benny said stupidly.

I rolled my eyes. Ethan said "Come on, genius." And they started to leave for chess club.

"Wait!" I said, running up to Benny and giving him a hug and a kiss "See you later, guys." I said.

"You're not coming with us?" Ethan asked.

"Nope." I said, popping the "P" "I still need to do some shopping for the dance tomorrow!"

"Okay, see you tonight?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, bye!" I said, squeezing his hand and leaving.

* * *

In the mall with my mom I modeled a dress my mom picked out. "Uh, mom, I really don't think this is my kind of dress." I said, turning this way and that, looking at the poofy dress. "Besides, it's not prom or anything."

"But you look so nice!" My mom pleaded.

I have her a look "That's what you said about the last two dresses. Let me pick out my own dress, alright? Please."

She sighed, giving in "Okay, okay. Go ahead and find your own dress."

I stepped back into the dressing room "Thank you." I said, and undressed, putting my clothes back on. I searched through racks of dresses, picking out a few. Finally, I came upon one I knew was perfect. I rushed to the dressing room and put it on. I stepped out and my mom gasped.

"Oh, it's perfect!" She said.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. The dress I picked out was a short, blue dress with spaghetti straps. It had a black sash tied in a bow under my bust and a black tulle underskirt to add a small amount of poof. The dress had white swirls on it as the design. It was simple yet beautiful.

We bought it and went to find shoes and accessories. I found a cute pair of white heels and a silver jewelry set. Then we went home.

* * *

I was walking around in my shoes when my phone rang. It was Benny's ring tone. I smiled, answering the call "Hey Benny-boo. What's up?"

"Hey, Aria." His voice sounded nervous and high-pitched.

"What did you do." I said instead of asking, my smile dropping.

"Remember a few weeks ago, when Sarah was possessed, and we dug up the Cubile Animus, and I told you about that vampire guy Jesse that was evil and we put in the box?"

"Yes..."

"Well, when we put the ghost in the Cubile Animus, Jesse kind of... got out."

"He WHAT?! Are you telling me there is an evil vampire running around Whitechapel?" I yelled into the phone.

There was some noise in the background and Ethan's voice came through the phone "Aria, we need you to come over and help us prepare for the fight."

I sighed in frustration. "I'm on my way." I slipped on a pair of sneakers and ran out the door, yelling some excuse to my mom.

* * *

**-Night of the dance-**

"Okay, what do we got?" Ethan asked as we assessed the gear on his bed "Holy water balls?"

"Check." Benny said, pointing to them.

"Garlic bombs?" Ethan lifted up one and sniffed it "Ugh, nasty. Check."

"UV flash blaster?"

"Classic! Check." Benny held o e up and flashed it, momentarily blinding Ethan and I.

"Stake-o-matic?" Ethan asked.

"Uh, I don't know which one that is, but... check." I said uncertainly.

"Okay, if we're going to kick Jesse while he's down, we can't go halfway. Do you think we'll need one more?" Ethan asked. Benny and I looked at each other with the same 'kinda-sorta-yeah' face "yeah, we need one more." Ethan grabbed something under his bed and pulled it up.

"Yes, the sun saber XL." Benny said in admiration "Check!"

"It looks like a light to a tanning bed." I said, observing it.

"That's because it is. But it's great to use against vampires." Ethan said. "You know, you don't think Sarah would ever go back to Jesses, do you?" He asked Benny and I seriously.

"Never." I shook my head.

"No way!" Benny said "Why?"

"Well, I had a vision. She was, lost in a fog and, and then she was over a body with blood on her mouth. You don't think Sarah would ever turn, do you?"

"Dude, she's been fighting it for this long. Why would she change now?" Benny said.

"Benny's right. Sarah wouldn't change unless it was for something really important. I gotta go, I need to get ready for the dance. I'll see you both in a bit." I waved goodbye to the boys, patting Ethan assuredly and hugging Benny. "Laters!"

* * *

"Hey Sarah, you look cute!" I said to my fledgling friend when we met up outside Ethan's house.

"Hey Aria, you look cute too!" She smiled and rang the doorbell.

Ethan's mom answered "Look at you two! You look gorgeous." She gasped, inviting us in. "Come on in, I'll call the boys. Ethan- oh." The boys were already at the stairs.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh at Benny's tuxedo. It was powder blue, with a ruffled white dress shirt and an outrageous bow tie. Benny gave me a smile, and I noticed Ethan admiring Sarah with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey guys." Sarah said.

"You look adorable." Ethan's mom said as if she really didn't know what else to say. I imagine she was speaking to Benny. His smile dropped as I burst into giggles. "Come on, it's picture time!" Ethan's mom announced.

The boys shuffled downstairs and Mrs. Morgan gathered us together, indiscreetly putting Ethan and Sarah together. Sarah and I were in the front. Luckily, we had planned for pictures. Ethan's mom started counting to three, and when she said cheese, we quickly pushed Sarah to the back and covered her with our bodies. The camera flashed, and Mrs. Morgan looked at the picture and said "Oh come on, you guys, you completely blocked Sarah. I gotta take another one!"

"We gotta go mom." Ethan said, rushing is out the door.

I heard Mrs. Morgan say "Have a good time! And don't drink too much of the red stuff."

Shit. "_what?!_" We all yelled/asked.

"Punch." Mrs. Morgan said confused "don't they serve punch at high school dances?" We all sighed in relief and left.

* * *

At the dance, we really didn't do anything except stand in the corner and keep watch. Benny and I kept ourselves entertained by whispering things to each other.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch?" Ethan yelled at Benny over the music. Benny was on his fifth cup already.

"The key to fighting vampires is to hydrate." Benny yelled back.

"Really? Where do you get all this information?" I yelled.

Benny looked sheepish. "Dusk."

I rolled my eyes "Uh-huh. Hey, when do we get to dance?"

"We don't. Sarah's gonna give us the signal any second, and then it's time to kick some butt." Ethan yelled.

"Whose butt?" Rory asked, popping up.

"Rory!" I squealed, hugging my best friend "What are you wearing?" I asked, taking in his flashy astronaut costume.

"We're supposed to dress up! He said that we're wearing suits!" Rory accused, pointing at Benny.

"Not space suits Rory!" Ethan laughed.

"You're just upset 'cause you didn't think of it." Rory said proudly, doing a little dance before walking off.

Ethan started beeping, and pulled something out of his pocket to check it. "It's Sarah, he's here. We gotta go, grab the bag."

"But before we go, I gotta _go_." Benny said.

"You shouldn't have drank so much!" I chastised.

"Forget it, we don't have time! Let's go!" Ethan said.

We ran into the hallway and hid. Benny and I hid in two lockers, and Ethan hid in a Recycling bin.

"I was worried you might not show." I heard a muffled man's voice sac through the locker. Jesse.

Sarah answered "wouldn't miss it."

"Jesse, come on, there's a smorgasbord of freshmen in there... Sarah. What are you doing here?" Erica? What's she doing here?

"What we need to do." Sarah answered her, not sounding surprised at all. "Do not try and stop us."

"Who's us?" Jesse asked.

That was our cue. Benny and I stepped out from the lockers, and Ethan crawled out from the recycling bin. "The same us who killed you last time." Ethan said.

"Good, you got my invitation." Jesses said.

"You knew I would bring them here?" Sarah asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course. But I don't recognize her." He pointed to me.

"Oh, I'm aria. Kinda new here." I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing with these geeks?" Jesses asked.

Did he totally forget about the fight? "Uh, I'm Benny's girlfriend."

Jesse gave me a look "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. Not let's get back to this fight so I can kick your ass!" I snapped.

"You're not the only one who brought friends." Jesse said, turning back to Sarah.

A few vampires came out, hissing at us. "Too weak to fight your own battles, huh?" Benny taunted. "Lame"

"Hey, you wanna raise the stakes?" Ethan said, and a stake slid out of his sleeve. He staked the vampire and it disappeared. Benny and I faced the other one. Benny used the UV flash blaster to blind the vamp, and I threw one of the Holy Water balls. The vampire disintegrated.

"Sweet." I breathed.

Sarah hissed and went to attack Jesse, but Erica grabbed her and started to drag her away. "Erica, what are you doing?!" Sarah cried, trying to fight her off.

"We had a special chat earlier." Jesse explained "Erica, hold on to her." He waved his hand like a Jedi.

"I will hold on to her." Erica repeated, in a trance.

"Erica is in a trance, he's not as weak as we thought!" Sarah cried.

"Get him!" Ethan yelled to us.

Benny and I started to chant a spell, but Jesse flew over and stopped us, pushing Benny into a wall and grabbing me by the throat "you got something else to say?" Jesse threatened. I stared at him fearfully, eyes wide with terror.

"Let her go!" Benny screamed.

Jesse dropped me and whipped around to face him. "What about you?"

Benny looked sheepish again "I have to use the bathroom." Is he kidding? Then Jesse picked him up and threw him into the boys' bathroom. "Benny!" I screamed, running in after him. He was out cold on the floor. "Shit." I hissed, getting up and leaving to find Ethan or Sarah.

I came across all of them. Ethan, Jesse, Sarah, and Erica. Jesse held Ethan by his arm and was dragging him

"Let him go!" Sarah demanded.

"I don't care how cute you are, no one puts me in a trance." Sarah said angrily.

"Why do you even care about this meat?" Jesse asked, gesturing to Ethan, "in five hundred years you won't even remember his name. Come with me and be who you're supposed to be!"

"Get it through your tiny, bat brain. If you hurt one of my friends, you will regret it, even if it takes a thousand years!" Sarah said "I will never, _never_, be one of you."

"We'll see." Jesse said. He turned, slid Ethan's sleeve up, and sank his fangs into Ethan's wrist. Ethan cried out, trying to tear his arm away. Jesse let him go and Ethan fell to the floor.

Benny ran up to us, conscious "Ethan!" He cried when he saw his friend writhing on the floor.

"Now, you either become one of us," Jesse said "or he does. Your choice! See you soon." He said with a smile, and disappeared.

"Ethan!" Sarah yelled, falling to the floor at his side. We stood back in shock and watched as Sarah bit him, drinking his blood and sucking out the venom.

"What's she doing?" Benny asked.

"Saving him." Erica replied softly.

* * *

I stood around Ethan's bed with Jane, Benny, and Benny's grandma.

"Don't worry honey, Sarah got the venom out. Your heart's still beating; you're going to be alright!"

"But Sarah's not." Ethan said dejectedly "Benny, I feel terrible."

"Well yeah, what do you expect? You just got bit by a vampire! Vampire." He repeated in a whisper, nodding his head with a stupid smile on his face.

"He means about Sarah becoming a vampire because of him." I hissed. He mouthed "oh" at me.

"Sarah gave up whatever chance at life she had for me." Ethan said sadly.

"She really is worth the eight bucks an hour your mom pays her to babysit, eh?" Benny joked.

"Benny!" Ethan complains.

"What? Just trying to lighten the mood!" Benny defended himself.

"There's nothing left for her now." I sighed.

* * *

**AN: And there we have it! The end! Is anyone else dying inside? I KNOW I AM! You guys have been the best readers ever, and I am so glad that Don't Call Me Babe has become so popular! I want to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed! This story has been so much fun, and I can't wait for the sequel!**

**I am going to have to ask you all to wait a little bit for the sequel. Not long though, I promise! I just need an extra week to get everything completed, so the first chapter of the sequel will be up in two weeks! Check for it on Friday, January 11, 2013. **

**I REPEAT. THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED ON FRIDAY, JANUARY 11!**

******On a happy note, my Kickin' It Jack/OC one-shot, Kickin' Off the New Year is up NOW! So go check it out and review it, my lovely readers!**

**SHOUT OUTS FOR THE LAST TIME! (ON THIS FANFICTION!)**

**MeganRoseMaslow: I hope your christmas was lovely? Mine was good! I'm glad you liked the gift exchange! That was the hardest part for me to write! Hahaha.**

**MsWildfire97: Yay! I WILL GET YOU IN THE SEQUEL! BEWAAAAARREEEE!**

**Vs-for-life: Hahaha I love your excitment! I hope you'll review in the sequel? Then I can give you more shout outs!**

**LovelyDovely: I loved your review! It made me all happy inside :) I hope you read the sequel for this story and Kickin' Off the New Year! It doesn't really follow the plot line of the show, so don't worry about being confused! The story itself will only follow a few episodes as well. I'm gonna try using my own plot line this time. **

**Dusker101: LOL The Batman and Robin necklace was something I saw on Etsy and I was like "OHMYGOD I NEED THAT!" but it was like $80 so... its a bit out of my price range. Hahaha I thought the ring idea was so cute. I'm happy I'm your favorite author!**

**Anne (Guest): I hope you don't mind that this is the last chapter? But do not fear, the sequel will be up in two short weeks! I think my heart exploded when I read that you think of my story when you watch the show! I just died of happiness! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much!**

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**

**BUT ONE MORE THING!**

**I have recently thought up a new idea for a Rory/OC fanfiction taking place in the second season! It'll be really dramatic, kind of a Romeo/Juliet thing. But I can't reveal too much! You guys will just have to wait! But I will be publishing it, so, review and tell me if you want a Rory/OC story! I've already started working on it, so... Woooo!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, MY DEARS!**

**(BTW, I may update with just another authors note in the next week, giving you guys the title of the sequel, just in case.)**

**LOVE FOREVER TO THE GREATEST READERS!**

**Panda_Chan8!**


	14. Sequel Note

**Hey guys! It's me, Panda_chan8! I meant to do this earlier, but I hadn't been able to come up with a sequel name. BUT I FINALLY HAVE! Prepare for the sequel of Don't Call Me Babe, the second in the Call Me Series…**

**Call Me Aria!**

**That's right! Aria's back for all-new adventures with Benny, Ethan, Rory, Sarah, and Erica for her and the boys' sophomore year! **

**Yes, sophomore year. I believe it's their second year, while the girls are in their senior year. Because in The Date to End All Dates part 1 Ethan says that he had a year to ask Sarah out, implying that a year had passed. Which would make it their sophomore year. So yeah, LOGIC!**

**ANYWAYS, I've been **_**DYING**_** to post the sequel. I started hating myself halfway through the first week because I wanted to start posting it. YOU GUYS ARE WHAT I LIVE FOR. Literally the only thing that gets me through the week is knowing that I get to make all of you happy on Friday. And, in return, you guys make me happy with reviews!**

**So, I think you all need to go and love Vs-for-life. Girl, I love you! You guys know what she did for me? She made an AMAZING promo video on YouTube for my story! You guys have GOT to go check it out. The link to the video is on her profile, and possibly up on mine if she says it's okay. SO GO CHECK IT OUT. RIGHT NOW. GO. GO MY LOVELIES. **

**Okay, so I as much as I want to do shout-outs, I'm going to hold back and wait until tomorrow….**

**BUT ONE LUCKY PERSON GETS ONE.**

**ilovemesomebenny: You didn't even review, but I just loved your name so much xD So hooray, you get a shout out! Thank you for the story favorite!**

**Call Me Aria will be posted TOMORROW, FRIDAY JANUARY 11, 2013! Make sure you guys check it out!**

**Until tomorrow!**

**All my love,**

**Panda_Chan8**


End file.
